YuYuGiDigiMoon: Search for the Kuiper Belt Senshi
by Kanius
Summary: A YuYuGiDigiMoon Tie in story. Set after the Rajita: Final chapter posted. The Kuiper Belt Senshi confront the Sailor Neo-Animamates. Can Sedna and the girls realize their destinies as the new Sailor Senshi generation? Please, read and review!
1. Sedna's Quest Begins!

Disclaimer: Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and introducing the idea of our Kuiper Belt Senshi, as well as providing some story ideas.

Well, readers... We managed to get by the first two mega seasons of the YuYuGiDigiMoon. It has been a long and intense rollercoaster ride that started in November 2003, and here we are moving into the first side-story of the series. This story won't be long, and will be based around only one of the characters introduced thus far... Karin Osaka, a.k.a. Sailor Sedna.

In other words, if you were expecting the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, the Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives or the Duelists... Well, you'll be disappointed. Don't worry though, I'll make this story a fun and enjoyable one. Sedna gets her time in the spotlight. Yay!

Please, do take note: _Search for the Kuiper Belt Senshi _takes place after _The Invasion of the Rajita _- the second season of the YuYuGiDigiMoon series - and that story takes place after _The Wrath of Pharaohmon_ - the first season. If you have not read those two stories, you might be lost while reading this. I highly suggest you read them to familiarize yourself with the YuYuGiDigiMoon universe and timeline, as well as my version of Sailor Sedna.

And who are these Kuiper Belt Senshi you might ask? You'll find out soon.

Anyway, let's begin Sedna's story!

xxxxx

"**_My name is Karin Osaka, I was born in a different universe from the one I am currently living in. In fact, I was killed in a tragic accident on February 7, 2000. I awoke within a nexus dimension, where many roads leading to hundreds of existing universes converged. I was approached by a woman in white, who told me that she was the one responsible for bringing me to her realm. I didn't know what to think. Was I dreaming, or was I really in Heaven?_**

_**I closed my eyes, but when I opened them, I was still there. My body felt naked. I was scared. This lady told me that I had actually died, and that I was brought here for a reason. It was there that I was given the power to cross over to other dimensions, a power granted only to a select few known as Chosen Ones. I thought I was suddenly in an episode of Sliders. The lady in white also told me that I would have become Sailor Sedna if I hadn't kicked the bucket, and that I would receive another opportunity to become the tenth Sailor Senshi.**_

_**Anyway, acting like the stupid kid I was, I rejected my new responsibilities and ran away from them. Somehow I activated my new power and ended up in Sailor Pluto's Time Room in this dimension. There, I was given a new body and was trained by the Time Guardian herself.**_

_**After getting a chance to say goodbye to my friends in my original dimension, I accidentally stumbled into the future of that world, where I met my boyfriend, Dimitri, and was then sent back in time to help prevent the rise of powerful beings known as Artificials, who had devastated Dimitri's world.**_

_**That done, I returned to this dimension just in time to help Earth's Mightiest Heroes stop an invasion of terrible alien beings known as the Rajita. What can I say... a Chosen One's life is never dull.**_

_**It's been three years, now, since that terrible invasion, and Earth's looking pretty good, and I'm enjoying life as it is. However, I know that soon I must accept another responsibility that Sailor Pluto informed me of shortly after the evil Kaiser Ghidorah was defeated... The search for my Senshi team begins...**_"

xxxxx

**The Search for the Kuiper Belt Senshi**

**Awakening Star Seeds! Sedna's Quest Begins!**

xxxxx

_**August 26, 2006**_

**Tokyo, Japan, Ueno District/Local Gym/9:30 AM**

Standing in front of a punching bag inside a training room, fifteen-year-old Karin Osaka focused her thoughts and took a deep breath. She quickly opened her eyes and executed a side kick with her left leg.

"_**HEE-YA!!**_" The leg connected with the bag as it flung back. Karin shifted her weight and followed it up with a kick from her right leg. "_**HA!!**_"

Two young women came walking in as they saw Karin fiercely practicing her kickboxing. They stopped to watch her.

"Wow, just look at that girl!" One of the ladies remarked as she clapped for Karin. "Kick it harder!"

Karin paused for a moment as she looked over at the two ladies. Acknowledging their support, she winked to them and quickly resumed her training.

"She's been coming here often. I wonder if she's going to join the kickboxing class here," the other lady whispered.

In the three years that have passed, Karin has been constantly training to keep her body in shape as an active Sailor Senshi, though no threat has emerged since then which would have prompted her to take action. In fact, she had recently returned from a trip to see her 'boyfriend' in an alternate universe. She had grown taller by a few inches, and her bust had also grown significantly - for a normal teenage girl that is.

As she stopped to take a break, Karin kneeled down and reached her blue gym bag. She took out a water bottle and poured the contents down her parched gullet. _Oh, so thirsty! _She even poured some over her face and hair to cool herself off. "Anyway, you two want to use the bag?"

"Oh, no. Don't mind us. We were just watching you," one of the women answered.

Karin shrugged. "Ok then. I'm done here, anyway." With that, she picked up her gym bag and started walking out the door. _Besides, Setsuna-san has something important to tell me._

As she walked out through the door, she stopped and turned to glance at a television. She shifted her eyes to a lady news reporter speaking about Pluto - the planet of course.

"Hmmm. I wonder what's up. They're talking about Pluto."

"_...The International Astronomical Union has resolved that planets and other bodies, except satellites, in our Solar System are to be defined into three distinct categories..."_

Karin blinked in surprise and listened. "What the heck? I haven't been following up on the news lately. I know Setsuna-san and the others have apparently."

xxxxx

Five minutes pass.

"_...The eight planets are now, according to the IAU, as follows: Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. AN IAU process will be established to assign borderline objects into either dwarf planet or other categories. These currently include most of the Solar System asteroids, most trans-Neptunian Objects, comets and other small bodies. Pluto is a "dwarf planet" by the above definition and is recognized as the prototype of a new category of trans-Neptunian Objects."_

As she listened to the official news broadcast made by an IAU official, Karin was stunned by this startling news. She quivered while holding a tight grip on her gym bag. Her mouth nearly wanted to drop.

"_**Oh. My. God.**_" _I wonder what Setsuna-san will think of this... _

_xxxxx_

**Ueno District/Teno'h-Kaioh Residence/11:45 AM**

Setting down her cup of tea on the dining table, Setsuna Meioh had just gotten word from the news reports about Pluto's status as a planet. If anything struck a nerve with the calm-spirited Time Guardian, it didn't show.

"Geez, I've never heard such a pile of crap in my life. Why about we go over to that IAU and really show them who calls the shots around here!" Haruka watched the green-haired woman drinking her cup. As Haruka tried eating her buttered toast, she kept a careful eye and monitored the Time Guardian. _She doesn't seem peeved one bit. What's the deal?_

Frowning directly at the television, Michiru turned off the television. She threw the remote down. "The nerve of those fools..."

"What makes it worse is that those dumbasses assigned Pluto a number. _134340_? Geez, that's sad," Haruka remarked.

Hotaru scoffed as she overheard Haruka and crossed her arms. "Really now, Haruka-poppa. You're just going to upset her by saying that. Be considerate."

"Hey, it's not like they won't change their minds once Setsuna goes over there and beats them senseless! Right, Setsuna?"

As she paused, Setsuna casually shrugged. "Why would I do that?"

"Because _they _demoted you!"

"_They?_ They, you say?"

"Aren't you going to wage a little war on them?" Haruka prodded the older woman.

"You forget that I am the master of time and space. I have had knowledge of this for a long time," Setsuna shrugged with boredom. "In fact, I have been waiting for this decision to happen."

"Oooookay, whatever you say," Haruka backed off from Setsuna's remark. _Man, she is taking this bullshit lightly. That's our Setsuna._

Walking down the stairs, Karin had gotten out of the shower as she wrapped her hair inside a towel and wore a dark blue bathrobe - in addition to pink slippers. She stopped and turned to find Setsuna in the dining room. She realized just how hard the news effected Setsuna as Karin didn't get a greeting from the woman. Not even when she arrived back home. This worried Karin and the others for that matter. Rather than throwing a fit over the IAU's announcement, Setsuna was as calm and collective as she's ever been.

"Poor, Setsuna-san," Karin sighed sadly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Karin! How about we go and play some Go a little later?" Hotaru offered to Karin.

"You'll have to wait, Hotaru-chan. You can play with Haruka-poppa," the green-haired woman spoke up as she lifted her head and shifted her eyes to Karin. "Sedna, it's time."

Karin blinked shortly as she quickly recalled her brief talk with Setsuna three years ago on Christmas 2003. That same night over at Hikawa Shrine. _That's right! I almost completely forgot about that! _

"Once you're done eating, meet me up in my room," Setsuna commanded the young girl. With that, the Time Guardian calmly walked out of the dining room and walked up the stairs back to her room.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Guess it's that time, huh? Well, whatever it is, it must be important, considering Setsuna-san's been training you, kid."

Hotaru casually walked over and pat Karin on her back. "It'll be okay, Karin. Be strong and listen to what Setsuna-momma tells you."

"Right. Thanks, Hotaru-chan," Karin smiled as she returned a smile to the dark-haired girl. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out a can of orange soda and tapped her fingers over it. _Setsuna, I just don't know if I'm ready now. _

_xxxxx_

**Setsuna's Room/12:15 PM**

After finishing brunch, Karin opened the door and casually walked inside the Time Guardian's room. She stared toward the room to find the woman with her back turned. Setsuna gazed out the window with both arms behind her back.

"Um, Setsuna-san? I just got done eating. I'm here just, as you asked of me."

Shifting her head and eyes toward Karin, Setsuna nodded accordingly and pulled up a chair for Karin to sit down. "Have a seat, Karin."

The girl did as she was instructed and sat down on the cushioned chair. She watched as Setsuna sat on her bed and let out a relaxed sigh. The teenage girl knew that Setsuna had been in the dumps since the announcement about her planet's status. Yet, Karin couldn't help but shake off the thoughts of the Time Guardian losing her temper over this issue. Though, now Setsuna appeared to be nonchalant in her demeanor.

"First I just wanted to say... I'm sorry to hear about Pluto's status. Those jerks over at the IAU just don't know what they're talking about. Even if Pluto isn't classified as a 'planet' anymore, that doesn't change the fact that you're still one of us! IAU will be long gone by the time we ascend to our thrones on our respective planets. Um, right?"

Setsuna smiled as she listened to Karin's encouraging words. "True. Whether or not the IAU classifies our planets as 'planets,' it does not change the fact that both Pluto and Sedna have given birth to the star seeds which reside within our bodies, giving us our Senshi powers."

"I remember Galaxia mentioning something about star seeds three years ago, during the battle with Yami Houou," Karin said.

"This is true. Several years ago, Galaxia was corrupted by the evil entity called Chaos and began to steal all the star seeds in the universe. She even got her hands on the Senshi's star seeds, but Sailor Moon purified Galaxia and our star seeds were restored. Ever since, Galaxia has been on a mission to restore all the star seeds she had stolen. It is a bit ironic, but the IAU's decision is actually the herald for the awakening of six new Senshi."

"The Kuiper Belt Senshi..."

"Correct," Setsuna stated as she put out her right hand. The Garnet Orb materialized over the woman's hand as it released a red beam. The beam then focused into a projection image to display a model of the Solar System. In addition to the eight planets and Pluto, six small, bright orbs appeared on the image. Setsuna pointed to one of them. "This is your world, Karin."

Staring at the planet awestruck, Karin leaned closer to get a better view. "Wow. It's pretty."

"Indeed, these are the mysterious gems of this outer Solar System. Originally, these worlds were never to be discovered by humans."

"Really?"

Nodding her head, Setsuna explained. "My home world was the first trans-Neptunian object to be discovered, in 1930. However, since 1992, advancements in technology have allowed astronomers to discover the other trans-Neptunian objects since 1992. More than 1000 of them have been recorded - each differing in size, orbit and surface composition. Out of these thousands, these few that my Garnet Orb has displayed have given birth to star seeds. Yet, the Royal Courts of these planets are fairly new compared to planets such as Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn."

"So we're pretty much the newbies in the Solar System, right?"

"More or less..."

Karin blinked. "I see. Ok, so what are those other worlds called?"

Pointing to the larger gray planet, Setsuna confirmed it. "This is the dwarf planet Eris. Now, as you can see, it is in fact larger than Pluto, and, like Sedna, it's actually a member of the Scattered Disc, rather than the Kuiper Belt." She shifted her focus toward a smaller, black object. "This is Orcus." As she moved her finger across, Setsuna stopped at an even smaller gray object. "This is Quaoar." She then pointed to a greenish blue planet. "Ixion." Finally, she stopped at the tiniest of the six: a tiny light-shaded brown world. "Varuna."

"That's incredible. I can't believe there are other planets like that out there. I thought I was alone in this."

Setsuna nodded. "Well, dear child, now you know. And the princesses of these worlds are living on Earth as we speak."

"Yeah, but how am I going to find them? I don't even know where to look!"

"That is why I have confirmed their locations."

"What? You actually found them?" The future Princess of Sedna inquired with bewilderment.

"Yes. In fact..." Setsuna focused the mystical energy of her Garnet Orb as it displayed a global view of Earth. "The Princess of Orcus can be located in Sydney, Australia. Her civilian name is Christina Denton."

"Wow, all the way in _Downunda_? That's cool."

"The Princess of Quaoar currently resides in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. She is known as Helena Fernandez Souza."

"Brazil, eh? I've wanted to go there to see some capoeira."

"Residing in Nigeria, Africa is the Princess of Ixion. Her name is Jamilah Waziri."

Karin smirked. "Wow, an African Sailor Senshi? Awesome. We're really getting some diversity in this group. First an Aussie, then a Latina and now an African? Where are Eris and Varuna?"

"Princess Varuna currently resides in Amsterdam, Holland. This girl is named Tyra Vanderbilt. Princess Eris can be found in Tyler, Texas, which is a small town just outside of Dallas. She goes by the name of Taylor West."

Closing her fists, Karin was already trembling with excitement. How often would a teenage girl be given an opportunity to travel around the world?

"Setsuna! Now, you've got me excited! I've got to go and meet these girls!"

"Yes, time is essential, and they must realize their destinies soon."

"I can't believe this," the brown-haired girl grinned and jumped up out of the seat. "Oh my god! I want to meet them _**SO BAD!!**_"

Watching Karin getting overly elated, the Time Guardian slightly smirked. "Tell me, Karin. How do you feel about flying out to see them?"

"Um, you mean actually taking a plane and seeing them?"

"Well, yes. We've obtained a passport for you, though it was rather difficult, considering that you don't legally exist in this universe. It was only with Michiru's funds and Haruka's contacts that we were able to purchase one."

"I'll have to remember to thank them."

Setsuna closed her hand over the Garnet Orb and watched as it faded away. She immediately got up from the bed and stood in front of Karin. "I have trained and watched you grow since the Rajita War. You've obtained plenty of knowledge and honed your skills efficiently as a Sailor Senshi, and you have trained to stay in fighting shape, despite the lack of opponents. Karin, it is time you go out there and prove why you are ready to lead your own team. You've seen how strong the leadership skills of Sailor Moon are."

Karin smiled with a nod. "Yeah, but I also look up to the other Senshi: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune and even Saturn. You, too, Setsuna-san. I was there to fight alongside you guys against Ghidorah and Yami Houou. Not to mention I was able to kill one of the four Rajita generals with you guys there to help me. I wouldn't be where I am without you."

"You've learned from your mistakes and have grown in potential as a leader. You possess valor, intelligence and the ability to fight with all your heart. You possess all the quality traits needed to be a strong Sailor Senshi. You have nothing more to learn from us. Now you must go out there and gather your Senshi. The Kuiper Belt Senshi must be awakened soon."

"But... what am I going to do about money? I have a passport, but I'll need tickets to travel."

"Not to worry, dear Karin. Michiru-san will provide you with money. We have already discussed this the other night."

"We're lucky that we're living with someone as wealthy as Michiru-san," Karin replied with a curious smile.

"I would suggest you start packing tonight. Your first destination will be Dallas, Texas, where you'll take a bus to Tyler. There you will find Sailor Eris."

Nodding her head obediently, Karin smirked. "That's Taylor, right? Ooooh, I'll be going to the _Lone Star State_ as the Americans call it."

"Yes, and I would suggest you brush up on your English. Most of the girls speak it as their primary language, you know."

"Oh yeah. I only know a little bit of English but my polar bear should be able to tutor me." The brown-haired girl sweat-dropped. "Um, are you sure you don't want to come with me, Setsuna-san?"

"This is your mission, Karin. In order to prove you are going to be an effective leader, you gather them on your own. Please, don't forget that your polar bear spirit will be there to guide you. If anything comes up, you can communicate with me telepathically through him."

"That's right."

Setsuna put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Don't be nervous. You will manage through this. Wasn't it your boyfriend from that alternate universe who told you to stay strong?"

Karin smiled as she blushed, remembering the boy. "Dimitri-kun. If only I could have brought him here... No, I've got to do this on my own. It's time for Sailor Sedna to finally shine on her own!" She lifted her head up as her eyes showed intensity and determination. "I guess this would be my final exam I assume?"

The Guardian of Time nodded. "Yes, that sounds appropriate. And I expect you to pass. Now, why don't you start packing, so you're not rushing tomorrow morning?"

"Right! Thanks for everything, Setsuna-san!"

xxxxx

**Unknown Subspace Dimension/2:30 PM**

Within an alternate dimension, a group of seven shadowy figures gathered in a room devoid of walls or a ceiling. Nearly the entire room was shrouded in pitch darkness. The only light source was a cone of hazy red light centered on a throne, the same throne once occupied by Galaxia.

"Kee, hee, hee!" The group giggled simultaneously. Their voice tones were clearly feminine.

"Humph, to think Lady Galaxia was defeated. Kee, hee, hee!" the fox-eared figure giggled.

"Not only that, but she was defeated by Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon of all people! Now Galaxia-sama is going around the universe returning all the star seeds she'd stolen!"

"Well, Sailor Moon is the one to have beaten many others before Galaxia-sama, Sailor Titanium Kerokko," a pair of blonde-haired twins proclaimed in unison. "She is the current holder of the Silver Crystal. Many have fallen before her."

Scoffing under her collective breath, the tall, winged figure responded. "Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi, you two are correct as always. And, as Sailor Titanium Kerokko pointed out, Galaxia herself is returning the star seeds to their rightful owners. That means it's up to us to continue on where she failed, and I know just the ones to start with."

"Ooo, tell us! Tell us!" A short, purple-haired figure - wearing a purple silk dress - jumped up and down excitedly.

The other purple-haired figure - wearing a dark green silk dress - cut in. "Will you pipe down, Sailor Mnemosyne?!"

"Oops, sorry, Sailor Lethe! Tee-hee!"

"Ok, ok, let's have a little order around here. Shall we, Animamates?" The winged figure slowly stepped toward the throne. As she stepped into the large spotlight, the supposed 'leader' of this Animamate group turned and faced her colleagues. "We are the surviving Animamates, and it is up to us to prevent any more Senshi from being awakened. Of course, once we're rid of these pitiful little children... Oh ho ho ho! Then, we will find Sailor Moon and her cohorts as we avenge Galaxia-sama! We are the Neo-Animamates and we will not be denied victory! I, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, can guarantee you that nothing will stop us from taking back the star seeds that rightfully belong to Galaxia-sama!"

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon looked relatively human. Her lavender hair was let loose and hanging down across her back. Tied around her neck was a lavender neck choker. Her milky white skin was almost entirely exposed, with only a few areas covered by an article of clothing. Adorning the Senshi's forehead was a purple headband with a golden star hung down at the center. Covering her breasts was a light purple bra with a golden ring looped around the center of the bra. Covering her hips was a short fuku skirt that barely even managed to go down her slim waist. Covering her arms were long fingerless gloves - which started from the top of the forearm and stretched down to her knuckles. Strapped around her wrists were golden wristbands with a gem set into the middle of each. She wore a long pair of high-heeled boots that stretched several inches above her knees and down toward the feet. Spread across her back was a pair of white butterfly wings. Papillon's eyes were violet and her youthful face was beautiful, despite the seductive smile she put on.

As the other Animamates stepped forward, each of the members were revealed by the beam of light.

Sailor Phi was a tall, slender woman with long blonde hair tied up into a bun hairstyle - with a long lock of hair hanging down the right side of her head. Attached over the tied-up hair was a golden hair clip with a green gem embedded within it. She wore a pair of green earrings and a green neck choker. Her voluptuous breasts were covered by a skintight, leather top - which exposed most of her large bust. Tied around her slim waist was a long flowing green dress - which split apart with one section hanging down the front and another section hanging down her back. Her long, curved legs were entirely exposed; Phi wore a pair of green stiletto-heeled shoes in addition to long, thin straps lining the top of her ankle and foot. Her eyes were entirely green - matching her outfit. She held a long, golden staff - which served as her primary weapon.

Sailor Chi looked identical to Phi with a few exceptions. Her eyes, earrings, hairpin gem, neck choker and leather top covering her breasts were all red instead green. She wore long, red silk pants that started just below her waist and flowed well above her ankles. Even her stiletto-heeled shoes were the same red color. She, too, carried a long staff.

Sailor Pewter Fox appeared to be a fairly young teenage girl. She wore a dark gray cap with a pair of fox ears extending out on the sides . A golden sun-like ornament adorned the top of the cap. Exposed underneath the cap was pink hair hanging down her forehead and the sides of her cheek. A gray neck choker was tied well above her collarbone. Her collar was black with fur serving as the sleeves. The basic design of her body outfit was entirely silver; the bow was also silver with a golden brooch exposed at the center of the bow. A tight black leather belt was tied around her waist with a silver, pleated fuku skirt hanging down. Her legs were covered in a gray linen material as her legs/feet were hidden underneath a pair of long, high-heeled silver boots. The gloves were also gray with white fur covering the top area. Tied around her wrists were golden bracelets. Pewter Fox's eyes were icy, light blue and her lips were covered in pink lipstick.

Sailor Titanium Kerokko also looked like a teenage girl. Her hair was shoulder-length and was entirely light green. Hanging from her ears was a pair of black star earrings. Strapped above her collarbone was a green neck choker with a black star symbol decorated over it. She wore a black and green striped collar. Her body outfit started from the middle of her bust and went down into a fuku skirt - several inches below her hips. The main outfit had a unique design with colors consisting of green with black stripes coming down horizontally and vertically. Her gloves were black with the golden bracelets strapped around her wrists. Her black leather boots started from the middle of her ankles and stretched all the way down to the end of her feet. The boots were high-heeled with silver metallic ring-shaped plates decorating the front section. Titanium Kerokko's eyes were fairly light green and her lips covered with pink lipstick.

Finally, the last two members of the Neo-Animamates stepped forward. These two were also twins like Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi, though these two Animamates appeared younger, in their late-teens. These were Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne.

Sailor Lethe was the taller of the two. Her lavender hair was tied with three braided ends hanging down the back. She wore a dark green, spaghetti-strap summer dress that hung down all the way to above her knees. Her slight pale legs were exposed as her feet were inside a pair of brown sandals. Lethe held what appeared to be a long, silver oar - with the end appearing more like a spear if anything. Her face showed an expression of deceit with her purple eyes gleaming.

Sailor Mnemosyne was shorter than Lethe. She appeared slightly younger as she wore a lavender dress - thus matching her hair color. She, too, wore the same brown sandals and the same hairstyle much like her twin. Mnemosyne's eyes were golden yellow and her demeanor appeared more innocent than Lethe's.

As Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon exchanged looks toward each Animamate present, she crossed her arms and smirked evilly. "Ah, everyone's present I see. I think it's only fitting that I lead this team."

Giggling playfully like a gleeful child, Sailor Pewter Fox hopped up and down. "Oooo, we're going to have some fun! Yay! Collecting star seeds and beating up some little kids! Kee, hee, hee!!"

"How about switching to some decaf? Ri-bit," retorted Sailor Titanium Kerokko as she sighed, lowering her head. "Honestly, how do you get so much energy to hop around like that? Ribit, ribit."

Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi slammed their staffs against one another - forming an _**X**_ symbol. "Lady Papillon, what is the first order of business? Shall we go collect star seeds or find those brats?"

"Well, as far as I know..." the new leader said as she sat upon the throne and crossed her legs. "According to a few sources of mine, the one named Sailor Sedna is about to begin her quest. The Time Guardian has managed to reveal the location of the five brats."

Raising her hand, Sailor Lethe garnered Papillon's attention. "Um, what are these sources of yours?"

"They are confidential for now. All you need to know is that they've been very helpful," Papillon answered as she continued on. "Now, I can confirm the sites of where these five yet-to-be awakened Kuiper Belt Senshi. Just think, if we can take their star seeds, we can prevent them from having their powers reawakened. Oh yes, just imagine how beautiful their star seeds maybe!"

"Tee hee!" Sailor Mnemosyne giggled. "Kuiper sounds like viper!"

Ignoring the purple-haired girl, Sailor Titanium Kerokko inquired, "So, what are the five locations? Ribit, ribit."

"Sailor Eris is in Dallas, Texas, Sailor Ixion is in Nigeria, Africa, Sailor Quaoar is in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, Sailor Orcus is in Sydney, Australia, and Sailor Varuna is in Amsterdam, Holland. Now, there are seven of us. Any suggestions how we should split up?"

"We have one, madam!" Sailor Chi and Phi shouted in unison. "We both will find Sailor Varuna."

"Awww, two against one? I don't like poor little Varuna's odds," Sailor Pewter Fox snickered. "Kee, hee, hee!"

"I'll be the one to find Sailor Ixion," Sailor Titanium Kerokko raised her hand. "And I have a few of my little pets that would love to help me track the brat down! Ribit, ribit."

Papillon nodded her head as she shifted her eyes to Sailor Lethe. "Who will you choose to hunt?"

"I think I'd like Sailor Quaoar to be my prey!" The lavender-haired Lethe cruelly smiled and licked her lips.

Sailor Mnemosyne glanced back and forth toward her colleagues and weakly raised her hand. "Oh! I guess I will take Sailor Orcus then! Yeah!"

"That leaves you, Sailor Pewter Fox," Papillon looked down at the fox-eared Senshi.

"Kee, hee, hee! Ok! Sailor Eris is mine!! Hee, hee!" Pewter Fox giggled.

"Perfect, then that leaves me with Sailor Sedna," Papillon closed her right hand and grinned deviously. "I can't wait to squeeze the life out of that brat. I can use her to draw out Sailor Moon and her colleagues! Ah, yes, all plans will soon come into fruition. Taking a cue from Sailor Mnemosyne, _**Operation: Viper**_ will commence first thing tomorrow." Shifting her eyes directly toward Sailor Pewter Fox, the Neo-Animamate leader narrowed her eyes and frowned a serious expression. "Sedna will be heading off to Dallas, Texas tomorrow morning by plane. I want you to follow her trail. Once she has found Eris, attack and extract Eris' star seed! That is your assignment. Do not fail, dear Pewter Fox."

"Kee, hee, hee!! No problem!! Eris will die!!" Sailor Pewter Fox rubbed her hands together, giggling sinisterly like a classic cartoon villain.

As she sweat-dropped, Sailor Lethe leaned toward Sailor Titanium Kerokko and whispered into her ear. "Are you sure it's not the caffeine? Ribit, ribit."

"Lethe. This is Pewter Fox we're talking about here," the green-haired Animamate sighed as she lowered her head. "Even I can't figure her out, but remember... she's the most unpredictable member of our crew. Honestly, I feel sorry for Sailor Eris. There won't be anything left of her when Pewter Fox gets done with her."

Bowing her head, Sailor Pewter Fox turned as a vortex opened up. "Kee, hee, hee! Exit! Stage right!" With that, the absent-minded Senshi exited out and prepared to start her assignment.

"Just a fair warning, make sure you all disguise yourselves cleverly. Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Tin Nyanko each wore disguises during their routine missions for Galaxia-sama."

"Got it, Papillon-sama," Sailor Lethe responded.

Sailor Titanium Kerokko scratched the back of her head. "Ugh, something tells me Pewter Fox is going to do more than just take that brat's star seed." She shrugged. "Eh, oh well... Not my problem. She'll become Sedna's problem."

The Animamates gathered while plotting their game plan as to how each member will be covering each designated site.

xxxxx

**_August 27, 2006_**

**Ota District, Tokyo, Japan/Tokyo International Airport/9:30 PM**

Upon arrival at Terminal 1, Karin Osaka was standing at the center of a lobby as she faced the Sailor Senshi - both Inners and Outers - standing in front of her. As Karin surveyed her surroundings, she watched as many people passed by her and others hurrying over to make it to their scheduled flights.

Karin looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh, shoot. My flight is scheduled to leave in half an hour! I've got to get going, guys!" The girl wore a light blue spaghetti-strapped shirt with the words '_**Ice Princess**_' inscribed on the front, blue jeans cut off above the ankles and a pair of black flip flop sandals. Flung over her right shoulder, Karin carried her purse containing her belongings - including cell phone, camera and other essentials. She carried a bag containing her laptop and notebooks in her right hand.

"Karin-chan, please be careful. You are heading for countries that are completely different from Japan," Michiru advised the girl.

Haruka smirked. "Hey, kid, don't forget to take lots of pictures of some really cool places!"

"Yes, please do take some pictures of popular tourist attractions," Hotaru suggested. "I'd really like a picture of the Sydney Opera House."

Ami walked over to Karin and handed her a book on historical sites. "Here, take this. Since you've told me you want to become a historian, this will be a good start. You can use this book as a reference for all the historical sites you'll see on your trip."

Nodding her head, Makoto added. "Not to mention all of the cultures you'll be seeing. I swear I envy you, Karin-chan. I really want to go out there in the world."

Minako clapped her hands. "You're so lucky, Karin-chan! You're not the only one who has gotten to travel. You'll like it in Sydney! I performed a show there not too long ago. The Australian crowds really loved me. Have fun in _Downunda_, girlfriend!" She gave a wink toward Karin.

Rei smiled as she approached Karin. "Good luck finding these girls, Karin. I know it'll be a little hard to convince them but I have faith in you. You will make a wonderful leader of the Kuiper Belt Senshi. Just remember everything we've taught you and the advice we've given you."

Mamoru nodded toward the girl. "Karin-chan, we'll be thinking about you."

Stepping out in front of Karin, Usagi put her hands on Karin's shoulders and hugged her. "We'll be thinking about you. Don't hesitate to call us if you have any trouble. I know going into all these different countries may seem overwhelming but this is an experience you'll never forget."

"I know. I might ever get this opportunity ever again," Karin said as she embraced the blonde girl and pulled herself off. She turned toward Setsuna and smiled. "Setsuna-san."

"Good luck, Sailor Sedna."

Acknowledging her Senshi name, Karin started walking down with her belongings. The Senshi watched as their youngest member was ready to go out and embark on her biggest challenge: locating the Kuiper Belt Senshi and helping them realize their destinies. With more Senshi, this would ensure that the girls won't need to answer to every distress.

Most importantly, it was time for a new generation to rise up to confront any threat that may endanger Earth. Just as Usagi and her team had handled every crisis in Japan, the Kuiper Belt Senshi would do the same.

Setsuna watched Karin and closed her eyes. _Sedna, please be careful. I have a terrible feeling that someone maybe onto you to prevent the awakening of the Kuiper Belt Senshi. If anything, you will need to defend these girls. Their lives may possibly be in jeopardy._

xxxxx

As Karin sat in her seat on her flight, she leaned back and placed her earphones on her iPod.

"Going to be a long trip to Dallas. I can say that much," Karin sighed as she started singing along with the lyrics of the song.

Sitting several rows behind Karin, a woman wearing a silver business suit, a matching color skirt and a pair of black high-heeled shoes. Concealing her eyes were a pair of black shades and her pink hair was let loose across her back.

"Kee, hee, hee," the woman snickered as she monitored Karin from afar. _I found yooooooou. Hee, hee! _

Sighing with boredom, Karin got up and approached a red-haired flight attendant. She immediately turned off her iPod and tapped the woman on her back.

"Yes, young lady?" the flight attendant inquired as she turned around.

"Where are the bathrooms at?"

Pointing ahead, the flight attendant directed Karin to the closest bathroom. "Over there."

"Thanks, ma'am," Karin walked over toward the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Shifting her eyes forward, the pink-haired woman snickered and snuck out of her seat. "Pewter Fox is going to have some fun now!" With that, she walked past the flight attendant and stood outside the ladies door.

Just as she was about to knock...

_**WHAM!!**_

The door flung open and smacked Pewter Fox across the face. She fell back as she started seeing stars.

Karin poked her head out. "Excuse me! There's no soap in here. Can someone bring some?"

The flight attendant overheard Karin's request and nodded. "Oh, we need more? Don't worry. You stay there. I'll be back with some extra soap."

"Thanks, I appreciate it!" Karin smiled. Before she closed the door, she noticed Pewter Fox on the floor and groaning. "Oh, what happened here? Did I just hit you when I opened the door? I'm so sorry, miss!" She walked over and helped Pewter Fox to her feet. "That was really klutzy of me."

"It's... no biggie!" Pewter Fox responded as she shook her head. Her eyes were still spinning. "Hee, hee!"

The brown-haired girl sweat-dropped. "Oooookay." _What a weirdo._

"I'll be going back to my seeeeeat nooooow," Pewter Fox walked down the aisle as she looked daze and nearly fell on top of other passenger's laps. "Hee, hee!"

Karin scratched her head in confusion. "Geez, I can't figure her out. Is she drunk or something?" Shrugging, she immediately closed the door and went about to carry out her business.

Pewter Fox plopped back to her seat while shaking her head. "Owww, that smarts." _I'll make you pay for that, once I get rid of Eris! Kee, hee, hee! _

_xxxxx_

**Outskirts of Tyler, Texas/West Ranch/9:00 AM Local Time**

Outside of the city of Tyler - approximately an hour or two east of Dallas - lived a family on a ranch named the Wests. The owners of the West Ranch are a couple named Bill and Terri.

Standing out in the grassy meadow was a girl. She stood 5'1, wore a short-sleeved red and white blouse, a pair of blue jean shorts and a pair of brown cowboy boots. Her eyes are visibly green and her hair was entirely red - with two-braided pigtails. Her skin had a slight tan to her otherwise Caucasian color. This girl is Taylor West.

The red-haired girl turned as her two dogs approached her. "Lucy, Desi, wanna go and take a walk with me?" She had a bright smile on her face as she bent over to pet her dogs. Lucy is a female golden retriever and Desi is a male Labrador retriever. "C'mon, let's go!"

With that, she started running down the meadow with her two dogs - as they started chasing after Taylor.

xxxxx

"_So, this highly-spirited young girl is Sailor Eris? Well, let's hope she's up to the challenge._" The Time Guardian thought as she monitored Taylor in her mind.

xxxxx

**Hotel Room/Dallas, Texas/11:30 PM**

After taking a shower following her long trip, Karin plopped on her hotel bed wearing her blue bathrobe and stretched her arms out. She let out a deep sigh while staring at the ceiling and thought about the importance of her assignment.

"I know this mission is important but I don't think it would hurt to spend some time sight-seeing in Dallas. Thanks to Setsuna-san, I know exactly where to find this Taylor girl. According to Setsuna-san, Taylor lives in a small town just an hour from here. It's in Tyler, Texas," Karin stated as she pulled herself up to stretch out her legs and feet. "As for sites to visit, there's the Dallas skyline, there's also the American Airlines Center where the sports teams play and..."

Just then, Karin's polar bear spirit materialized in front of her.

"Luckily you're always with me, buddy," Karin smiled as she patted the spirit beast's head. "Thanks to you, I'm starting to get more familiar with the English language."

"_And I will tutor you on learning how to speak the other languages. For instance, in Brazil, the national language is Portuguese._"

"Really? Well, hopefully the girls living in Brazil, Nigeria and Holland can speak English. Man, I can't believe I'm all alone in Dallas now."

"_You're not alone, Karin. You have me to guide you._"

The future Princess of Sedna smiled fondly. "Yeah, that's true, but I'm actually talking about having another person. I kinda wish Dimitri-kun was here with me." The girl sighed as she bit down on her lower lip. "Once I find Eris, I won't be so alone anymore. I can't wait to meet her. Hopefully, she'll accept being a Senshi... if not, then I don't know what I'm going to do."

The polar bear approached Karin and kneeled beside her. "_Don't give up, Karin. This is only the beginning. I have faith in you._"

"Everyone does, but sometimes I often doubt myself. I know I shouldn't, but I just can't help it. I'm nervous," Karin got up and walked over to stare at the bathroom mirror. "...What if I screw up?"

"_Please, don't think like that, Karin._"

"I mean... What if something goes wrong? What if an enemy finds out about this and tries to prevent me from finding these girls?"

"_That may very well be likely,_ _Karin. Do you remember that strange woman on the plane?_"

Glancing over toward the polar bear, Karin blinked. "You mean that woman who made those weird sounds and acted funny? What about her?"

"_I sense evil. She may be spying on you and might possibly try to find Eris before we do. That's why I suggest we hurry._"

"Oh my gosh... If what you say is true, then we better hurry. Guess I'll have to postpone visiting the tourist sites until we find Sailor Eris," the brown-haired girl stared at her hands and closed them tightly. Her expression changed from doubt to determination. "All right, my friend. Starting first thing tomorrow morning, we're heading out to find Eris. Sound good?"

"_Good idea, Karin._"

"Thanks. Now, to get some sleep. We have work to do tomorrow. I'll have to take a bus to Tyler then."

With that, she faced the mirror and turned off the light. Karin quickly gathered her pajamas and got dressed in the bathroom to prepare for bed.

xxxxx

Staring up at the ceiling in her hotel room, Karin had both hands behind her head and started planning out the rest of the few days. She would have to locate Taylor West before Sailor Pewter Fox does.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan..." _Hopefully, you do accept your destiny and join my team, Eris. A new generation of Sailor Senshi must take a stand and rise to fight whatever new evil approaches. I, Sailor Sedna, will NOT let Setsuna-san and the others down! This is my time to shine. _As Karin shut her eyes, she finally gave in and slept peacefully for the remainder of the evening.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, levitating over the rooftop of the hotel was Sailor Pewter Fox. The devious Animamate snickered as she carefully monitored Karin without being seen.

"Kee, hee, hee! So, she's in Tyler, Texas? Tomorrow will be the death of Sailor Eris!" Pewter Fox showed off her golden bracelets. "And her precious star seed will be collected in the name of the Neo-Animamates!"

xxxxx

**_(PREVIEW)_**

Karin: Are you Taylor West?

Taylor: That's me. Who are you?

Karin: I came here to tell you that...

Sailor Pewter Fox: Kee, hee, hee! I've found yoooooooou, Sailor Sedna and Sailor Eris!

Taylor: What the heck is going on?! Who is that crazy fox lady?!

Karin: You're NOT going to have her star seed! Not with me around! Taylor, you're Sailor Eris! I came to recruit you to help me fight evil jerks like this witch!

Taylor:... What? You can't be serious?

Karin: _**Sedna Planet Power! MAKE-UP!!**_

Taylor: OH MY GOD!!

Sedna: Please, Eris! I need you!

Sailor Pewter Fox: Kee, hee, hee! No way! Her star seed will belong to the Neo-Animamates!

Sedna: I don't think so, you fox-eared freak!

Next time...

_**Attack of the Animamates! Sailor Eris's Rising Wind!**_

Taylor: Pewter Fox! For what you've done to my family and Sedna, I will fight and take my place as Sailor Eris!

xxxxx

Author's notes: And so the first chapter of Sedna's mini-arc has been written. The Kuiper Belt Senshi are about to awaken. Again, this will be relatively short compared to the first two seasons of the series. We've gotten preparations out of the way. Next time it will be Sailor Eris time to shine. ;) 

Taylor West is a character created by LazerWulf for this story, as is Christina Denton, Jamilah Waziri and Tyra Vanderbilt. Belletiger is the creator of Helena Fernandez Souza.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon (pronounced "pah-PEE-yon"), Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne (rhymes with "limousine"), Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi are all actually from the manga version of Sailor Moon. They were never featured in the anime. Sailor Pewter Fox and Sailor Titanium Kerokko are based off characters from the Sailor Moon musicals and were never in the anime or manga. Rather than creating my own villains, I decided to use these Animamates. What do you think? It saves me the trouble of making my own baddies. ;)

So, there you go. This will be a fun story to write and less stressful than the Rajita story. Also, some of you will be exposed to some different cultures. I'd like to one day travel to different countries (I've only been to Mexico).

Chapter one is done. Chapter two will have a battle. Don't miss it! Also, send me a review when you're done reading!

Peace!


	2. Sailor Eris' Rising Wind!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. Credit goes to LazerWulf for his Kuiper Belt Senshi, beta-reading this chapter and providing for some story ideas. Also, all and any Animamate in this story are not my characters. They belong to Naoko Takenouchi.

**A/N:** Ok, so, what did you guys think of the Sedna story introduction? Now, we know there are four other Kuiper Belt Senshi to locate. The first being Sailor Eris but how will she join the team? You'll find out.

Oh, and let's not forget Sailor Pewter Fox. That no good Animamate will no doubt spoil the fun.

Anyway, just a reminder that don't expect any of other main cast to show up - like the Tamers, Spirit Detectives, etc. Although, yes the Sailor Senshi were featured in the previous chapter but they were only there to see Karin leave. If anything, just expect to see Sailor Pluto pop up occasionally. Otherwise, this mini-arc is solely based on Karin and the Kuiper Belt Senshi.

Nothing else to say.

Let's get on part two!

xxxxx

Chapter 2

_**Attack of the Animamates! Sailor Eris' Rising Wind!**_

xxxxx

_**August 28, 2006**_

xxxxx

**Hotel Room/Dallas, Texas/10:09 AM**

"Zzzzzzzzz."

The sound of snoring came from the sleeping beauty herself. Karin was seen sprawled out on the bed. The covers were on the floor as her legs stuck out on the end of the bed. Drool came out of the left side of her mouth.

From the looks of it, the future princess of Sedna had a rough night. And she didn't appear to be waking up anytime soon.

That would end soon as Karin's polar bear spirit appeared beside her bed.

"_Oh, boy. She specifically said that she would be getting up early. She's sound asleep!"_ the polar bear sighed while drooping his head. Placing his paws over Karin's bed, he started to rock it. _"C'mon, Karin. Time to wake up! It's past ten! Rise and shine, sleepy head!"_ He continued rocking it until he accidentally tipped the bed over and caused Karin to fall off. _"Oh my goodness! I I might have gone a little overboard there..."_

As he rushed over to the other side, he looked over to find Karin... still asleep.

The polar bear sweat dropped as he slowly paced toward Karin's sleeping form. His shadow loomed over her as he started thinking of a way to wake her up. Suddenly, an idea sprang to his head as he raised his head.

"_This ought to wake her right up!"_

As he raised his head, a funnel of cold water materialized over Karin's head. He lowered his head and watched as the cold water fell and splashed across the sleeping girl.

_**SPLOOSH!!**_

"GAAAAAAHH!!" Karin shouted as she jumped up and panicked. Her body was completely drenched in ice cold water. "OK! OK! I'M UP!! I'M UP!!"

"_Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."_

As she stopped for a moment, Karin slowly looked over her right shoulder and found her polar bear spirit behind her. An innocent grin formed on the arctic beast's face.

"_Good morning, Karin!"_

"You... You did this...?" The Senshi of Sedna blinked as she groaned. "Why did you have to do that? I was just getting some good sleep! Geez, I was just about to have a really cool and romantic dream with Dimitri!"

"_In case you haven't noticed,"_ the polar bear pointed toward the clock, _"it's ten in the morning. I figured you would have awoken much earlier. Besides, we don't have much time to be sleeping in with a potential enemy out there."_

Falling back onto the floor, Karin let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling. "Ten is just the perfect time if you ask me. I got all the sleep I need." She immediately started doing her morning sit-ups. "First some warm-up exercises and then I'll go get some breakfast."

"_So, what's the plan? Are we going to take a bus to this town?"_

"Yeah. There's a bus stop near the hotel. I think we can take that one to the station, and then transfer to one that can take us to Tyler."

The arctic bear nodded as he pulled out a map from out of Karin's backpack. He set the map of Texas down and spread it out. _"That's right. It shouldn't be too far from here. I hope we can get there before someone else does."_

Sitting up as she started to take a breather, Karin reflected back to the incident on the airplane. _That lady... is she a threat? She seemed more like a freak! I mean... that weird laugh. _"Who do you think might be after the girls?"

"_It's possible that there are old enemies of the Sailor Senshi still out there. We have to be extremely cautious, Karin. They will most likely be targeting the soon-to-be-awakened Kuiper Belt Senshi. This enemy will want to be sure that a new generation of Sailor Senshi is never given a chance to come together."_

Karin scoffed as she resumed with her exercises. This time she did her push-ups. "Over my dead body. Nobody is going to deny me the chance of leading a Senshi team. I'm ready for anything this new enemy might do to try to stop me!"

"_Let's not underestimate them, Karin. I know you've been training hard to handle enemies on your own but let's consider the possibilities that the enemy might have planned ahead. Regardless, you still have your Valkyrie form as your last resort."_

"Of course! But I should only use it when I really need to."

Nodding his head in response, the bear waited for Karin to finish her morning warm-ups. _"So, are you excited?"_

"Are you kidding?!" The brown-haired girl shouted as she stopped and jumped up to her feet. Pointing up to the ceiling, the soon-to-be ready leader of the Kuiper Belt Senshi struck a dramatic pose. "I, Karin Osaka, am ready and willing to lead my team!" She stifled a laugh and twirled around facing her polar bear spirit. "**THIS IS** _**MY**_** TIME TO SHINE, BABY!!**"

Within her imagination, there was a spotlight shining down on her, with a colorful explosion erupting behind her and confetti dropping down from out of nowhere.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am," a voice belonging to an older lady called out.

Karin paused briefly as she stared over to find a woman dressed in a maid's outfit and a vacuum cleaner by her side. The Japanese teen sweat dropped as she had realized she humiliated herself in front of a hotel housekeeper.

The housekeeper slowly backed out slowly and grabbed her vacuum cleaner. "I'll come back later... okay, ma'am?" With that, she closed the door and coughed to herself.

Falling back on the floor, Karin let out an exasperated sigh. "Ugh, can't they just knock before coming in? Hasn't anyone even heard of privacy?"

"_Oh, Karin. How embarrassing..."_ The white-furred beast sighed and shook his head. _"What am I going to do with you, young lady?"_

"Ok then. I have my agenda set! Morning warm-ups done! Next, shower and then breakfast!" The girl said as she sat up and rushed over to the bathroom to turn on the shower head. _Then, it's off to find Eris! I have to be quick or someone else will find her first!_

Planning her objectives ahead in her mind, she was prepared herself for what could be the start of a difficult assignment.

xxxxx

Overhearing Karin's plans by placing her ear against the door, Pewter Fox smirked while writing down notes in her tablet. She managed to gather the location of Tyler and the directions to get there by bus. Snickering to herself, she backed away from the door and started walking down the hall with the tablet in hand.

"Very good, very good, kid," the Animamate smirked while casually pacing down the hall. Putting on a pair of shades, she coolly walked without appearing suspicious. "Now, I know where to follow you and find Eris. Kee, hee, hee!"

Suddenly, Pewter Fox freaked out as her cell phone started to ring and jumped up out of surprise. She immediately pulled out her silver cell phone and turned it on. "Gina Kitsuna speaking!"

"_**You fool! It's me!**_"

Pewter Fox gasped as she quickly raced toward the women's bathroom and locked the door behind her. Placing the cell phone against her ear, she answered to her leader. "_Heavy Metal Papillon-sama?_"

"_**Are you following the girl? The one identified as Sailor Sedna?**_"

"Kee, hee, hee. I sure did! She's already planned to make a move toward a town called Tyler. Sailor Eris is said to be there!"

"_**Of course, she's in Tyler, you blockhead! Now, listen up... I want you to be careful. Make sure you aren't seen by Sailor Sedna.**_"

"I am planning to take the same bus route as her. However, I'll be changing outfits. This way she doesn't recognize me."

"_**Good idea. Now, remember, you have the golden bracelets. Target and extract Sailor Eris' Star Seed! Once you do, eliminate Sailor Sedna at once! We're counting on you to complete this assignment. It shouldn't be that hard.**_"

The pink-haired, silver-clad woman deviously snickered as she responded. "No problem! Leave it to me! Kee, hee, hee."

"_**Don't screw up or you'll be sorry, Pewter Fox!**_" With that, Heavy Metal Papillon hung up and left Pewter Fox with so much at stake.

As she turned off her cell phone, Pewter Fox let out a deep sigh and leaned against the door. She placed the phone against her chest and shuddered with fright from Papillon's harsh, authoritative voice. The silver Animamate realized that if she didn't complete her assignment as instructed; then, there would be severe consequences.

"Sometimes you scare me, Papillon-sama. I hope you don't end up crazy like Galaxia-sama was." While unlocking the door, Pewter Fox put away her cell phone and headed over to the elevator. "Time to get to work!"

xxxxx

**Inside a Greyhound Bus/2:30 PM**

Later in the day, Karin was on a bus bound for Tyler. It had already been thirty minutes since her departure from Dallas and the trip to Tyler was said to be close to two hours.

Karin looked down at her watch to monitor the time. "1:31. I should get there around 3, maybe a little sooner." Leaning her head against the back of her seat, the Japanese girl sighed with boredom. "I don't know if I should take out my laptop or read a manga. Ugh. Decisions, decisions."

Meanwhile, sitting five rows down the back, Pewter Fox was dressed in a black business outfit and carried a black briefcase on her lap. As she removed her shades, her eyes glanced down to find Karin.

"Kee, hee, hee. That's right. Just stay comfortable, child," she murmured with a whisper. _You and Eris will be taken out of the equation. Then, Papillon-sama will give me the promotion I deserve! I can't wait! Kee, hee, hee._

xxxxx

**Tyler, Texas/3:50 PM**

Finally, after what seemed to be almost over two hours, the bus stopped and dropped off its passengers. Amongst them Karin Osaka came walking out with her backpack and walking behind the line of people was Pewter Fox in undercover. The Animamate managed to distance herself from being spotted by Karin but still monitored her from afar.

Stretching out her arms and yawning, Karin was relieved to be off the bus ride. "Ugh, oh boy. At least I got a good nap on that bus ride. Ok, now then." She turned and noticed a sign reading '_**Welcome to Tyler, Texas**_' - in addition to the sign was a billboard of a '_**Goodyear Tire and Rubber Co.**_' As she shifted her view toward the grocery store ahead of her, she had remembered that she didn't bring much to eat. "Shoot, I think I had just eaten the last of my Doritos. Eh, I can just buy some snacks in there while I'm at it."

Shrugging to herself, Karin walked ahead toward the grocery store to buy the snacks she needed. Doritos, Snickers, Skittles, soda and other tasty snacks she could eat to keep her stomach from complaining.

Meanwhile, as Karin walked inside to pick up her essentials, there was a commotion taking place outside near a neighboring hardware store.

xxxxx

Running down from the corner of a street, a man - dressed in a dirty black shirt, blue jeans, a denim vest, and a bandana around his face - made a u-turn as he carried a red purse in his right hand. The man had stolen it from a woman down the corner and was already pursued by several local police.

"Hahaha!! Come and get me, ya coppers!" The robber mocked the police officers tailing behind him. "Why don't ya stick those guns up your asses if you ain't gonna shoot me!!"

"Stop where you are or we'll be forced to shoot!"

Scoffing to himself, the robber jumped on top of a parked car and headed toward the parking lot of the hardware store.

xxxxx

Walking out of the hardware store was a middle-aged Texas man with a clean shaven head and a brown goatee, wearing an old Houston Oilers jersey, despite the local stares, with blue jeans and brown boots. This man was Bill West, owner of the local West Ranch. He carried a bag of supplies as he glanced behind him at the teenage girl helping him with another bag of tools.

"Thanks for the help, Taylor. Glad ya could come with me."

The red-haired Texan female nodded with a jubilant smile. "Sure thing, Poppa. Now, let's get on a move on. Momma's supposed to preparing something good when we get home."

"Some good ol' homemade cookin'. Can't wait."

Just as they moved toward their truck, they heard a commotion and noticed the robber jumping on top of a car. Pursuing the robber were several police officers.

"Look Poppa!" Taylor pointed to the police chasing the robber. "There's a robber trying to get away!"

"Taylor, let's hurry up and get in the truck. We don't want to get mixed up with them..." Bill quickly put the bags in the bed of the truck. Then, he turned as he noticed Taylor reaching behind the front seat. "Taylor, what are you doing, honey?"

"Ah-ha! Just what I was looking for!" The girl grinned as she pulled out a rope, already tied up into a lasso. She uncoiled several loops as she shifted her eyes directly toward the fleeing robber. "Now..."

"Taylor, you aren't thinking of... Taylor! Don't!"

xxxxx

As Karin emerged out of the grocery store with a bag of snacks, she was almost run over by the fleeing robber. Her quick reflexes allowed her to jump back in time, but not before the robber clipped her and made her drop her groceries.

"Ugh... What the heck is going on here?" Karin wondered as she pivoted her head to the opposite direction. She gaped as she saw a red-headed girl running across while twirling a lasso. "Whoa! Who is she?!"

"Don't ya even think about running away, ya purse thief!!" the girl shouted as she hurled the lasso across and immediately caught him by his shoulders. "Don't take something that doesn't belong to ya!"

As he fell, the thief dropped the purse and realized that his arms were tied up by the lasso. The police quickly caught up to the robber as one of them pulled out the handcuffs.

Everyone witnessed this amazing display of courage demonstrated by the daughter of the West family. Even Karin was astounded and clapped.

"Wow! How cool!" Karin's eyes lit up with enthusiasm. _She just stopped that purse snatcher all on her own! Wait, could she actually be... No, she couldn't. Could she?_

As the police officers picked up the thief and started to escort him away, one of the officers approached Tyler and her father.

"That was simply incredible, miss," the officer commended the girl as he shook her hand. "We started chasing him after we saw him stealing a lady's purse a few blocks back. Don't worry we'll be returning this purse to its rightful owner."

Taylor smiled as she felt better about herself. "It's no big deal, officer. Just doin' my citizen's duty."

Bill still gaped over what his daughter had demonstrated and didn't imagine to see this side of Taylor. "Just what were ya thinking, Taylor?!"

The girl simply shrugged and gave a wink. "I wasn't even thinking about it, Poppa. I just simply sprang into action. That's all."

"Well, whether it was by instinct or not... We want to thank you, Miss?" the officer smiled as he inquired the girl's name.

"Taylor West. My family owns the local West Ranch."

"Oh yeah. That ranch. Well, we'll be sure to tell the press about this. They'll want to interview..."

Taylor put up her hands, sweat-dropping in the process. "No interviews, please! It was really nothing..."

Upon hearing the girl's name, Karin gasped as she stared at the girl she had been sent to find, the first of the Kuiper Belt Senshi. That heroic act was all the proof Karin needed.

"That... That's Taylor..." _My freaking suspicions were correct! It is her! I have to get to her but how if she doesn't know me?!_

Before long, Karin's polar bear reappeared beside her and used his head to push her ahead.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"_Moving you toward her, Karin. We're here to recruit her. She's one of the five Kuiper Belt Senshi we're searching for. You'll have to tell her everything."_

"Hold it but now?!" Karin exclaimed but before she could turn and shout at her guardian beast... she was already right in front of Taylor. "Um... excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing you talk to that officer. You're Taylor West, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Oh, this is such a coincidence! I was just on my way over to your ranch!"

The red-haired Texas girl raised an eyebrow out of curiosity as she put a hand over Karin's right shoulder.

"You were? What for?"

"Well, you see," Karin began, remembering the cover story Setsuna had given her, "I'm a recruiter for a foreign exchange program in Japan."

"Wait, so you're from Japan?" Taylor seemed surprised as she blinked. "You speak English really well for a Japanese girl."

"Well, I'm still learning more of your language to be honest." She turned to address Taylor's father. "Sir, if you would hear me out, we've been observing your daughter for quite some time. She's a really good student and has excellent scores in her foreign culture class."

"Well, I'll admit I'd love to know more about the cultures of other countries, especially Japan."

Bill quickly interjected. "Now, what exactly are you proposing... Um, what is your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Karin Osaka, Mister..." Karin extended her hand out to Bill as she received a firm handshake in return. _Geez, what a grip you got there!_

"West, Bill West."

"Mr. West, I'm offering Taylor a chance to take part in our foreign exchange program. I'm talking about a long-term exchange, here, at least until the end of High School. Considering how your daughter here is interested in knowing more about Japanese culture, I think this would be a wonderful opportunity."

"Wait, so you're saying I've got a chance to go to Japan?" Taylor inquired as she looked over toward Karin.

"Yes, that's right. I know you probably wouldn't want to pass up something like this."

Taylor was getting excited just listening to Karin. She had always wanted to go to Japan, but had never dreamed that an offer like this would ever come her way.

"Poppa! What do you think?! You know I've always wanted to go overseas!" The red-haired girl shot an overly excited look to her father. "Japan is one of the foreign cultures I want to visit the most!"

"Well, I don't know. This just seems too random for this Japanese girl to show up," Bill rubbed his chin, putting some thought into this offer made by Karin. "What will this do for my daughter?"

"Well, she'll be integrated into a local high school and the surrounding community. When she returns home, she'll be able to incorporate the knowledge she's learned from my culture into a wide variety of fields," Karin explained the proposition. "I think this is something your daughter can't afford to miss out on."

"What I'm worried about is my daughter staying overseas away from home and the costs."

"Oh, don't worry. The program takes care of all the living arrangements, and if the costs are too much, we do have scholarship programs available."

"Tell you what. Why don't you come with us and we can take you down to our ranch. We can discuss things with my wife there."

"Oh, that would be great!" The brown-haired Japanese girl nodded eagerly. Suddenly, she paused again as she had forgotten something. Her bag of snacks! "Oh no! My snacks!" She quickly spun around and raced off to pick up the belongings she had left behind. "Please, wait for me and I'll be right back!" _Crap, I hope my stuff didn't get stolen!_

As they watched Karin run off to grab her bag, Bill and Taylor faced each other.

"What do you think, Poppa? I mean I've been doing well in my studies lately."

"And you have been bugging me about wanting to visit another country."

"Guess we'll see what Momma has to say about this."

xxxxx

Once Karin managed to collect her groceries, she hurried back to join Bill and Taylor in their truck. They immediately started to drive out of the parking lot and turned toward the West Ranch.

Watching the truck depart, Pewter Fox snapped a picture of the truck and snickered to herself. She had watched the courageous display by Taylor and how she took down the purse snatcher with a lasso. Then, she overheard Karin's entire conversation with the girl and her father. The Animamate was preparing to mount her next move and prepared to follow the truck leading to the West Ranch.

"Kee, hee, hee. Gotcha, Sailor Eris."

xxxxx

**West Ranch/4:45 PM**

Later in the day, Bill, Taylor, and Karin arrived at the West Ranch. Bill opened the door to let Karin out as the Japanese girl was in awe by the size of the family's ranch. It was a scene she would have envisioned as a beautiful Texas ranch. The landscape area was vast and rich in green grass. Cattle were seen in the background gazing on the plentiful grass. The West Ranch itself was well built and considered a popular site in Tyler county. Although not as large and well known as the United States' largest ranch - also Texas' larger, King Ranch - and not as old, the West Ranch was still a landmark that many Texans know.

"Wow, it's nice," Karin glanced around and looked ahead toward the West Ranch. "You'd have to be wealthy to live on land like this!"

"We do all right..." Bill answered as he carried the bags of supplied with him. "Taylor, why don't ya show Karin around? Then go and help your mother heat up some burgers for us. Tell her to put another one on for our guest, alright?"

"Sure thing, Poppa!"

"We can discuss about that foreign exchange deal a little later, Karin. If you don't mind."

"No problem," the brown-haired Japanese girl replied, staring out to the grass and watching the cattle grazing. _This is a really nice home they have here. _

"Taylor, I'll carry these for ya. You go ahead and hang with Karin for a bit," Bill offered as he took the bags Taylor held. As he received the bags, the rancher walked toward the front to take the bags inside.

As Karin listened to Taylor approaching her, she turned and smiled. "Your family has to be rich to be living on land like this."

"Well, we are a working family," Taylor said as she kneeled against wooden fence, staring out into the open. "You know. It's funny how none of my teachers ever mentioned this foreign exchange program."

"We're a very selective program. They probably didn't want to get your hopes up in case you weren't selected."

"I see... so which teachers recommended me?"

"_She's suspicious,"_ Karin thought. _"She's trying to catch me in a lie. Gotta think up something quick."_ She said, "I really don't have that information. I was just given the assignment to find you. It was just a coincidence that I ran into you in town."

As the wind blew against her face, Karin closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air which entered her nostrils - and filled her lungs. Her shoulder length, brown hair was waving across with the wind. Taylor shifted her eyes to Karin and slightly smirked.

"So, how long have you been here Karin?"

"I got here yesterday."

"I see. Did you fly in from Japan?"

"Yeah. I'm actually staying in a hotel in Dallas. I came here by bus and was going to take a cab out to the ranch when I ran into you and your father."

"Coming all this way just to see me? I feel really special."

Karin nodded and leaned against the fence. "You have no idea how special you are."

"Huh? What do you mean?" The Texas girl blinked with confusion. "Is there something I should know?"

"Tell me a little more about your family and I'll tell you what you need to know. Your father seemed like a nice man. What about the rest of your family?"

"Sure, since you asked nicely," Taylor said as she sat on top of the fence with her legs crossed over one another. "I live with my parents. You've met my father. His name is Bill West and he's married to my mother, Terri. The West Ranch has been the family business for three generations. The youngest of 5 children, and the only girl."

"Do tell."

"Chuck, the oldest, is married to a girl named Christie and they have a two-year-old daughter named Elizabeth. I call her Lizzie for short. Danny's in his final year at Texas A&M with a degree in Agricultural Studies. His plan is to take over the ranch when Poppa retires," Taylor fixed her hair and continued on. "Eddie is already done with high school but he has no desire to go to college. So, to make sure he's not slacking off, Poppa is forcing him to work full-time on the ranch. Gosh, he's such a lazy bum."

Karin giggled as he heard this. _This Eddie kinda reminds me of Haruka-san._

"Johnny and I are only two years apart so we're real close. He loves to draw and is almost as much of a dreamer as I am. As the only daughter, I'm also really close to my mom. After having four boys, she was glad to finally have a girl that she could dote on."

"Wow, growing up with four older brothers, that would make you a tomboy of sorts."

Taylor interjected. "While it's true that I can hang with the boys, I definitely wouldn't call myself a tomboy."

"Oh really?"

"I love to read, especially a good romance novel," the ponytail-wearing girl smirked as she put her hands against her chest and sighed happily. "There's nothing like a good love story to lift a girl's spirits. And I also love to cook!"

_Taylor reminds me so much of Makoto-san. _Karin thought as she listened to Taylor talking more about herself. "What do you like to cook?"

"Anything! Put me in the kitchen and I just come alive!" Taylor winked as pointed to Karin. "If you happen to have trouble making a recipe, you can count on me to help you out."

"Hehehe, thanks a lot," the Japanese girl sweat dropped. "I'm not too bad, but most of the stuff I cook ends up coming out stale. I really need to learn to add flavor to my recipes. How old are you, Taylor?"

"Fifteen."

"Cool. The same age as me," Karin smiled as she backed away from the fence while carrying her bag of snacks. _Ok, when would be a good time to tell her that's Sailor Eris? I need a little help here!_

"Um, Karin? What about you?"

The Japanese girl looked over to Taylor and blinked. "What about me?"

"What about your family?"

"Um, well... I live with sort of an adoptive family."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you orphaned?"

"It's... complicated," Karin sighed, recalling her previous life from her native world. She even remembered how she 'died' and ended up becoming a dimension traveler. It would have been too long and complicated of a story for Karin to explain to Taylor. _Taylor probably isn't ready to know what I've been through. _"Anyway, I'm living with a nice group of people. It's a family consisting entirely of women."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. They've given me a home and cared for me."

"That's nice to hear."

Karin nodded. "Anyway, I think it's time for me to tell you what you need to know."

"Oh, right. What exactly did you need to tell me? I'm all ears."

Clenching her hands tightly around the bags, the Senshi of Sedna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Ok, Karin. This is it. I hope she's ready and willing to accept. Of course, she'll think I'm crazy!_ "All right. Taylor West, I..."

Suddenly, there was a loud barking from the background as Taylor noticed two dogs running out toward her. One was a female golden retriever and the other was a male Labrador retriever. The two dogs circled around Taylor and playfully jumped up.

"Oh, Lucy! Desi! I forgot to feed you guys!" Taylor smiled as she kneeled down to pet the two dogs.

"Those are two pretty dogs you have there," Karin kneeled down as she put her hands out for the dogs to sniff her scent. "You called them Lucy and Desi?"

"That's right. They're working dogs but they're also a part of the family," Taylor replied, sitting down as the dogs licked her face. "Oh, that tickles!"

As the dogs looked over to Karin, they quickly approached her sniffed her. Somehow, they had already recognized Karin and sensed her Senshi identity. Lucy put her paws onto Karin's knees and stared into the girl's eyes as if observing her carefully.

Karin wondered why the two dogs were acting odd around her. _Uh, why are they looking at me like that? You don't think they..._ "Taylor, do your dogs usually act like this toward strangers?"

"Well, as long as they're not here to cause any harm to me or my family, they're usually friendly with people. They're probably sensing some kind of vibe coming from you."

"Like a bad vibe?"

"No, I think they're starting to like you now," Taylor pointed out as the two dogs sat down obediently in front of Karin. This somehow started to bewilder the Texas girl. "This is really strange. You didn't even give any command to them."

"I know... I don't know what's going on here," Karin wondered as she scratched her head. The dogs simply did not move from their spots. _Do they already recognize me as Sailor Sedna? This getting weird! _

"Karin, so, you were going to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah. Ok then. Now listen to me carefully, Taylor. You're not going to believe me, but I'm going to do my best here."

"Try me."

With that, Karin nodded and walked out through the gate leading into the meadow. "Follow me, Taylor."

As she did as she was told, Taylor followed Karin with the two dogs accompanying her. The brown-haired girl decided to escort Taylor away since what she was prepared to tell her was top secret. Taylor wondered about what Karin needed to tell her.

This would be crucial to Taylor's future with the Animamates out on the hunt.

Speaking of Animamates...

xxxxx

Back on the ranch.

Making her arrival at the entrance, Pewter Fox observed her surroundings and slowly treaded toward the ranch. The smell of the countryside aroused the 'fox' side of her as whistled along.

"Mmmm, it's good to be out of the city for once. My animal instinct really feels right at home with these surroundings," she murmured while lowering her shades. "Well, well, this must be the place. And what do we have here?" She first noticed a young man who appeared to be 19 years of age. _What a cutie. He appears to be a sibling of that Eris brat. Kee, hee, hee. If I can manage to get to her family, I can draw her out. I know she and that Sedna child are here! _"Time for me to go to work! Kee, hee, hee."

The young man was Taylor's third oldest brother, Eddie. He was young man with short, brown hair and wore a red plaid shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. He walked over toward the truck to pick up a box of tools that his father needed.

As he grabbed the box, Eddie turned around and saw Pewter Fox standing in front of him. He was startled as he nearly dropped the tool box.

"Oh dear! Please, excuse me!"

"Oh, sorry ma'am for startling ya," Eddie apologized. "You did sneak up on me though."

"And for that I am sorry," Pewter Fox bowed her head. _Kee, hee, hee. Young men are always attracted to me. _

"What did you need?"

"I was wondering if this was the West Ranch."

"You're at the right place. What can I help you with?"

Clearing her throat, Pewter Fox pulled out a business card and handed it to Eddie. "Well, my name is Gina Kitsuna. I work for a television company known as Galaxy TV. I was wondering if I could speak with your family. Perhaps your mother and father?"

Eddie took the card and scanned through each word typed on it. As soon as he realized it was written in Japanese, he raised an eyebrow. "Um, ma'am. This is all in a different language. I can't understand anything that's written here."

"Oh, dear me! I forgot to bring my English card!" The disguised Animamate smacked herself across the head. "How stupid of me! I forgot not everyone understands Japanese."

"Well, what is it ya need?"

"I wanted to film a documentary about ranches in America and I figured I could get a crew here to film you and your family?"

"Sorry, ma'am... I might have not a problem with it but my pop won't want any TV crew on our property without his approval. Besides, I find it a little strange you came all the way from Japan to want to film a documentary here. Sounds like a waste of time and money."

Gritting her teeth as she listened to Eddie babble on, Pewter Fox clenched her fists. A single vein popped out on her forehead as she was seconds away from wanting to take the young man's Star Seed. As she opened her sleeves to unveil her golden bracelets...

"Eddie! What's the hold up?"

The young man spun around as his father was walking out the front door. Standing behind him was a woman with reddish brown hair wearing a long-sleeve blue shirt and brown pants.

"Honey, who is that lady over there?" she called.

Bill noticed Pewter Fox standing behind Eddie. "Beats me, Terri. I'll go see what the deal is." As he walked down the steps, Bill walked past Eddie and confronted Pewter Fox. "Can I help you?"

"Eeeep!" Pewter Fox squeaked as she backed away in fright of the man's tone in his voice. _So, this must be Eris' father. Interesting._ An evil grin formed on her lips. "Um... well, you see... I came..."

"She came here to ask if she could bring a movie crew here to film our family and our ranch for a documentary," Eddie answered for Pewter Fox as he handed Bill the business card.

Blinking out of bewilderment, he - like Eddie- could not understand a single word written on the card itself. "This is all written in that Japanese language. My daughter actually wants to learn this?"

"Daughter you say?" Pewter Fox snickered as she unbuttoned her other sleeve. "Is your daughter by any chance..." Her eyes immediately shifted as a conniving grin widened on her face. "Taylor West?"

As Eddie and Bill heard this, they shifted toward Pewter Fox and watched as she threw off her disguise. No longer was she Gina Kitsuna.

"_**KEE, HEE, HEE!!**_ _**IT'S SHOWTIME, BABY!!**_" Pewter Fox giggled evilly as she struck her signature introduction pose. "Sailor Pewter Fox has arrived!"

"What the hell?!" Eddie and Bill exclaimed simultaneously.

Terri quickly raced into the house as she searched for one of Bill's guns to stop Pewter Fox.

"Not so fast!" Pewter Fox pointed to the boy and the man. Putting her wrists together, she prepared to attack the family.

"What is she going on about, Pop?!" Eddie backed away as he fell back. He panicked as he looked around to find anything to scare Pewter Fox away.

Bill frowned as he approached the Animamate. "Now see here..."

"You first, baldy!! Kee, hee, hee!!" As she slammed her golden bracelets together, a pair of golden beams shot across and knocked the man back. "Ooooh, lucky!"

"GAAAAHHH!! POP!!" Eddie yelled out as he watched Bill collapse on the ground. "What did you do to my pop?!"

Pewter Fox blinked innocently. "Kee, hee, hee. He tried to attack me first."

"You were trying to hurt us!"

"Of course, I was dear boy," Pewter Fox answered as she advanced toward Eddie and his unconscious father. "Because I'm eeeeeevil!"

"Get back!!"

"Yes! Kee, hee, hee and you two shall surrender your Star Seeds!" Pewter Fox stalked toward the boy as she crossed her bracelet arms in front.

Eddie quickly jumped up to his feet and prepared to flee as Pewter Fox targeted him.

xxxxx

Back at the meadow and away from the ranch.

Taylor was awestruck as Karin's planetary symbol flashed on her forehead. Desi and Lucy were mesmerized by the beaming light.

"So, do you believe me now, Taylor?" Karin asked. "I am a Sailor Senshi."

"You mean... those mysterious vigilantes in Japan?!"

Nodding her head, Karin smirked. "Yep and I've been looking for you, Sailor Eris."

Taylor could hardly believe what she was hearing. The fact that she was told she's a Sailor Senshi astounded her.

_Me? A Sailor Senshi? That's... too hard to believe but..._

Suddenly, there was a gunshot fired from the distance. The dogs turned as they raced ahead toward the ranch. Taylor and Karin turned to watch the dogs heading back to check on the sudden commotion.

"Lucy! Desi!"

"I just heard a gunshot, Taylor," Karin said.

"Yeah! Something must have happened! We have to get back!" Taylor sprinted ahead to follow her dogs.

"Taylor! Wait for me!"

xxxxx

_Bang!_

A shot was fired.

Pewter Fox quickly turned as she used her bracelets to block out the incoming bullet. Her blue eyes pierced a gaze toward Terri - who was in possession of a hand gun.

"Mom!!"

"Stay away from my son!!" Terri shouted out as she noticed her husband laying motionless on the ground. "BILL!!"

"Don't take your eye off the target!! Kee, hee, hee!!" Pewter Fox crossed her bracelet arms in front and fired out two beams at the distracted woman. As the beams shot forward, they knocked Terri back. The back of her head hit the door as she was knocked out.

"Mom!!" Eddie called out. He had just realized that none of his other brothers were home and Taylor was nowhere to be found. He was all alone with the crazed Animamate. "Oh damn... no... NO!!"

"Ugh, you are really getting annoying," Sailor Pewter Fox sighed as she shifted toward Eddie. "Papillon-sama will be pleased when I deliver your Star Seeds to her. But my job here isn't done until that Taylor girl gets here. Young man, where is Sailor Eris?!"

"Who... Look, I don't know what or who you're looking for but please... spare me... You've already hurt my parents!"

"Spare you? I will if you tell me where Taylor is."

"What do you want from my sister?"

"Answer my question, boy. Where is she?" Pewter Fox stomped her left foot down and crossed her arms with authority. "If you value your life, you will tell me. I want to get out of this hick town as soon as possible."

Closing his fists, he pierced an angry stare at the Animamate and stood his ground intensely. "I don't care if you kill me but I'm not going to let you go anywhere near my sister! Do you hear me?!"

Poking her finger in her left ear and cleaning it out, Sailor Pewter Fox sighed as she sighed in irritation. "Loud and clear, boy. Oh well. Guess I'll have to find that brat myself. You're as useful as disposable trash... Ta-ta, cutie!" Once she crossed her arms...

Leaping over the fence, Lucy and Desi raced ahead to attack Sailor Pewter Fox. The Animamate saw the two dogs coming after her as she quickly leaped on top of the truck. She quickly snarled like a dog and yelped out at both Lucy and Desi.

"Eeek! You dirty mutts! Get back! Hiss!" Pewter Fox growled as she kicked away at the dogs jumping up to attack her. "Don't you even think about slobbering over my cute little boots!"

"_**EDDIE!!**_"

As the young man turned around, he noticed Taylor and Karin arriving just in time to save him. However, once Taylor saw her parents laying on the ground, she screamed out in horror.

"_**MOMMA!! POPPA!!**_" Taylor shouted as she immediately gazed over to Sailor Pewter Fox. "You! Did you do this to my parents?!"

Karin frowned as she saw the Animamate. _So, this is the enemy I was warned about from my polar bear spirit. _"So, it's you! The one from the airplane!"

Pewter Fox noticed Karin and Taylor standing behind Eddie. "Heh, lucky me. Sailor Sedna and Sailor Eris are standing out right in the open. Now, which one should I pick off first?" She eyes moved across as she was deciding between the two girls. "Kee, hee, hee! I'll go for you first, Eris!"

"Eris...?" The Texas girl murmured in confusion.

Karin growled as she threw herself in front of Taylor. "Get back, Taylor! She came to eliminate you! If your Star Seed gets taken out, my trip here would have been all for nothing!"

"Ha! Ok, you first then, Sedna!!" Pewter Fox exclaimed as she crossed her bracelets in front and fired off a pair of beams at Karin. "It doesn't realy matter. Your Star Seed belongs to us, Sailor Sedna!!"

As Karin prepared to accept her fate and sacrifice herself for Eris, Eddie threw herself in front of Karin. Both girls gaped as the beams penetrated through the boy and ripped out his Star Seed.

Taylor's eyes and mouth widened in horror as her own brother sacrificed himself for his sister. Her eyes followed Eddie's collapsing form hit the ground.

"EDDIE!!"

Waving her left hand out, Eddie's Star Seed floated over to Pewter Fox. The red-haired girl kneeled beside her brother's body and started tearing up. She then looked over to the bodies of her parents - Bill and Terri. All three were motionless.

"Momma... Poppa... Eddie... No... Noooo!!" Taylor screamed as she realized her family were victims of an atrocious attack. She covered her face as tears poured down her cheeks. "No..."

Clenching her fists, Karin glared hatefully toward Sailor Pewter Fox as a light blue aura surrounded her.

"Awww, isn't that sweet? Little Eris is crying over her family," Sailor Pewter Fox giggled maliciously as she teased the crying girl. The Animamate levitated up with the three Star Seeds floating around her. "Kee, hee, hee! Now, Eris. If you would so kindly relinquish your Star Seed and hand it over to me, that would make my job much eas..."

Suddenly, a column of blue light encircled Karin and this managed to garner Sailor Pewter Fox's undivided attention. The brown-haired girl shifted her eyes up at the enemy and pulled out her Henshin dagger.

"Taylor! You stay back and let me handle this!" Karin shouted in command to the girl behind her. "I will protect my comrade!"

"...Karin... Even if you told me you're Sailor Sedna, you..."

"Just watch me!" With that, Karin raised her Henshin dagger and shouted out her transformation phrase. "_**Sedna Planet Power... MAKE-UP!!**_" Undergoing her transformation process, Karin quickly became Sailor Sedna and proceeded to head off to attack Sailor Pewter Fox. "Nobody gets away with hurting a girl's family and gets away with it!"

As Desi and Lucy stopped barking, they turned to watch Sailor Sedna preparing to engage the Animamate in direct combat.

"Ooo, this should be fun, Sailor Sedna!" The silver-clad Animamate snickered, raising her hands to summon a pair of daggers. "Kee, hee, hee! I'll make target practice out of you!"

Sedna stopped as the Animamate hurled the daggers across. Twirling her ice trident, she countered by letting the daggers ricocheted off her iced weapon. Pewter Fox levitated down and summoned another dagger pair.

"I'm going to keep this up until you tire out, you brat! Kee, hee, hee!"

"Ugh, you're already starting to annoy me," Sedna retorted as she raced ahead to lead Sailor Pewter Fox away from the ranch. _I have to at least lead this psycho away from Taylor. Damn, just how is Taylor going to realize her power? I've just barely introduced myself and showed her my transformation! I didn't even tell her about her role! _"Taylor! Stay with your folks! I'm going after her!"

Sailor Pewter Fox chuckled while distancing herself away from Sedna and hurried off across the meadow. "Catch me if you can!" _I have a few more surprises up my sleeve! Kee, hee, hee!_

"Hold it! Get back here!" Sedna exclaimed as she pursued the sneaky Animamate.

xxxxx

"Eddie, Momma, Poppa," Taylor casted her eyes on her three family members. She had lined their bodies next to each other and shivered. Tears continued to fall from her eyes while mourning for the three. Lucy and Desi stood beside Taylor while resting their heads against her shoulders. "How could this have happened...? All of this is happening too quickly. And what is this Eris business? What? Am I a Sailor Senshi like Karin is? Well, why don't I have that power to save my family?!" Burying her hands in her face, she wept until her eyes nearly turned red. "How do I even to transform?! What do I do?! I want to protect them. My family... I want to save them."

Tears fell upon the faces of her father and mother.

"I... I want to... _**PROTECT MY FAMILY!!**_"

Then, without Taylor realizing it, something within her started to shine. It happened so suddenly. A golden beacon of light slowly flickered inside her chest and started to give off a brilliant shine.

Taylor paused briefly as she looked down at the golden light.

Much to her surprise, the source of the light was coming from a Star Seed. It had emerged from out of her chest but a strange phenomenon was about to occur. The Star Seed itself became enclosed within a crystallized layer Then, it took shape and transformed into a green crystal. Unlike the Star Seeds taken out of her parents, this True Star Seed transformed into a Sailor Crystal and possesses an everlasting shine.

"What... What is this?" Taylor was awestruck by the shining object.

Suddenly, Lucy and Desi drew closer toward the crystal as it released an aura of shining, green light. Taylor quickly intervened and pulled the crystal away from them.

"Hey, stop that! You don't know what this could do..." She stopped as she noticed the dogs yelping. "Hey, what's wrong with you, two? Lucy? Desi?"

Then, to the girl's surprise, the dogs' foreheads started to beam out golden light. Appearing on their foreheads were the golden, half-crescent moon symbols which both Luna and Artemis bore on their own heads. The girl flinched back as she stared at the symbols flashing brilliantly.

"Oh... Oh my god..." Taylor was a loss for words. "Crescent moon... symbols?! Lucy?! Desi?!"

Shaking her head, Lucy coughed as she lifted her head. Then, to Taylor's shock, the first words were uttered from the dog's mouth.

"Taylor. Please, listen to us."

"Oh my god..." Taylor shook her head. _No, I must be losing it!_ "Lucy?! Did you just speak?!"

"Woo, what just happened?" Desi blinked as he looked up to Taylor.

"You, too, Desi?!"

"Now, is there any need to shout and freak out, Taylor?" Desi shook his head while scratching his ear. "Ouch, gotta get a bug out of my ear!"

"But, dogs aren't supposed to talk!!"

"Well, crystals aren't supposed to pop out of a human's chest either," Lucy interjected as she put a paw on Taylor's lap. "Listen, Taylor, that object you hold is a Sailor Crystal, a True Star Seed."

"What? Sailor Crystal?"

"That's right," Desi said. "This is the everlasting shine that has resided within you since your birth. You are one of the chosen Kuiper Belt Senshi."

"A Kuiper Belt Senshi? I don't understand. How do you even know all this?" Taylor nearly went blank as she was confused beyond belief. "First you talk and tell me I'm a chosen Senshi?"

Lucy corrected her. "Desi and I have been exposed to the Sailor Crystal's light. As a result, we have gained knowledge on its background and the entire story behind the legacy of the Sailor Senshi of the galaxy."

"Just by being exposed to the light? So, what do I do with it?" Taylor stood up as she examined the green crystal. "How do I use it to fight? I want to be able to save my brother's Star Seeds and help Karin stop that witch."

"And you can. Watch your Sailor Crystal," Desi pointed out.

Once looking at her Sailor Crystal, Taylor observed it releasing a Henshin stick. It looked like a pen with a green orb attached to it. Inscribed on the gem was the symbol of Eris. The shape of the symbol looked like a circle with the small cross protruding at the top. A pair of golden wings protruded underneath the embedded green orb.

"That is your Henshin stick, Taylor," Lucy informed the girl. "With it, you will be able to transform into Sailor Eris. You are the princess of the Planet Eris!"

"Me? A princess?" Taylor examined the artifact and blinked. "A princess of a distant planet? That's my destiny?"

"Yes and you're one of four other girls that's needed to complete the Kuiper Belt Senshi assembly," Desi stated, nodding his head.

Slowly moving her Henshin stick, the red-haired girl frowned a serious expression. "All right. Now, how do I transform? How do I become a Senshi like Karin?"

"Similar to the phrase Sailor Sedna had shouted earlier," Lucy replied. "In your case, you will say this. _Eris Planet Power... Make-Up!!_"

"Got it? Now you say it, Taylor!" Desi instructed.

Looking down at Eddie and her parents, Taylor realized her new role and prepared to recover what was stolen from her loved ones. _Mom. Poppa. This one is for you. Eddie, I'm going to get your Star Seed back! Count on it! _She raised her Henshin stick and shouted out her transformation phrase. "_**Eris Planet Power... MAKE-UP!!**_"

In a matter of moments, a column of green light showered over her body. Taylor closed her eyes as she stretched her arms out, her body became transparent and her clothes were stripped away from her form. Wind blew around Taylor as her hair was lifted - her body also levitated off the ground with the wind lifting her.

Forming around her arms were long, white gloves. Covering her legs were long dark green boots. Now covering her chest and body was a white bodysuit - made out of a hard, protective material. A pair of white layered sleeves appeared on her side shoulders. The bow that appeared on her chest was that of a lighter shade of green. The center of the bow possessed a dark green brooch - taking the shape of a simple orb. The collar of her outfit was cover-up cloth with a dark green coloration and three white stripes around it. The back bow had a lighter green shade and was tied above her skirt. Forming on her neck was a dark green choker with a tiny golden pendant in the center of it. The girl's short, pleated skirt was dark green and several inches below her waist. To complete her transformation, a golden tiara with a green, oval stone embedded at the center of it materialized on her forehead and a pair of green earrings appeared on her ears.

Once her transformation was complete, Taylor emerged from the illuminating light and gazed down at her new self.

She was now Sailor Eris.

Eris gaped as she moved her arms and touched her skirt. "Oh my god... I'm... I'm a Sailor Senshi. I can't believe this!" _I feel much stronger. The energy coursing within me... I can feel it! _Suddenly, a lasso appeared in her right hand as Eris gasped. "A lasso?!"

"Congratulations, Taylor," Lucy smiled as she jumped up excitedly. "You are Sailor Eris! You have the power to control and manipulate the mighty forces of the wind."

"Me control the wind?" Eris whispered as she held a firm grip on her lasso. "And what is ths?"

"Your weapon of choice, Sailor Eris," Desi nodded.

A jubilant smirk formed on the girl's face. "Now, this is definitely MY kind of weapon! I think I'm going to enjoy being a Sailor Senshi. Though, the skirt could be a little longer."

"You'll get used to it," the dogs responded simultaneously.

Shifting her eyes over her parents and Eddie, Sailor Eris became more determined than ever. Her family was clearly a strong motivator that she needed to combat Sailor Pewter Fox and aid her new friend, Sailor Sedna.

"Now, it is time, Sailor Eris," Lucy stated as she raced over toward the fence.

Desi said. "Out there in the meadow, Sedna will need your help. That witch will be no easy opponent. She is one of the Animamates and a former Sailor Senshi herself. To save Eddie's Star Seed, you have to defeat Pewter Fox."

Sailor Eris nodded as she sprinted ahead. "Right! I won't let you guys down!" _Karin, there's another new Senshi in town!_

xxxxx

"Kee, hee, hee!! Take this!!" Sailor Pewter Fox snickered as she hurled several silver orbs with fox's faces on them. "_**Pewter Fox Magic Explosives!!**_"

As the bombs scattered across and exploded across the meadow, Sailor Sedna did her best to avoid them and sprinted across. She quickly crouched and leaped up to meet Pewter Fox in mid-air combat.

"Kee, hee, hee!! You want to take this in the air, Sedna? Fine by me!" Pewter Fox giggled, sitting on top of a silver cloud.

The ice warrior scowled as she prepared to unleash her attack. _If I was a Valkyrie or even an Eternal, I would cream her... I'm only holding myself back! I can't afford to do that anymore! Eternal form it is! _"All right, I'm getting tired of your crap talk! Sedna Eternal... Huh?"

"What's wrong? Did you run out of ideas?" The Animamate chuckled while holding another silver orb in hand. "Might as blow away that pretty little face of yours! Kee, hee, hee!!"

Once Pewter Fox prepared to throw her bomb...

_**WHOOSH!**_

A huge gust of wind blew against Sailor Pewter Fox as her bomb was immediately knocked out of her hand. The Animamate immediately became alert as she surveyed her surroundings as the bomb exploded in the background.

"What in Animamates name?!" Pewter Fox shrieked as she frantically searched around. "Who did that?!"

Sailor Sedna landed on the ground and blinked. "Yeah, that's what I'd like to know, too."

"Hey, fox ears!!"

As Sailor Pewter Fox picked up on the sound of the voice, her ears twitched as she twirled around to find a tornado spinning toward her. The silver-clad Animamate jumped right off her cloud as the tornado swallowed it whole. Pewter Fox distanced herself from the tornado and picked up on the direction of where the voice might have come from.

"Over here!"

Both Sedna and Pewter Fox spun around as their heads pivoted to their left side.

Standing several yards from where they were standing was Sailor Eris.

Pewter Fox raised her eyebrow with suspicion. "Just who are you?!"

Sedna gasped as soon as she recognized Eris. "Oh my gosh... Taylor?! Is that you?!"

"What?! That's Sailor Eris?!" The Animamate was stunned upon hearing this. She quickly recognized Eris' face and gaped. "Gah! It is you! That no good hick girl!" _I was too late! I should have taken her Star Seed when I had the chance! Ugh!_

Twirling her lasso over head, Sailor Eris didn't take her eyes off Pewter Fox. "Are you okay, Sedna?"

"Yeah, I was just about to take her down though."

"There's no need. Just leave her to me," Eris smirked. "Besides, she's stolen one thing valuable to me. Hey, fox ears, how about taking up my challenge?"

Pewter Fox scoffed as she pulled out Eddie's Star Seed. "Ah, so, you want this? Kee, hee, hee! You'll have to take it first!"

"Not a problem as long as Sedna is here with me."

The brown-haired Senshi smirked while holding her ice trident in front. "Thanks Eris."

"Now, it's time to reclaim what's rightfully my brother's!" Sailor Eris charged ahead while twirling her lasso. "Time for a little rodeo roundup!"

As she leapt up into mid-air, Pewter Fox summoned four silver bombs. "Think again, you sniveling brat! _**Pewter Fox Magic Explosives!!**_" The bombs plummeted down as she bombarded the area near Sailor Eris.

Relying on her wind-borne super agility and speed, Eris sprinted through the explosions and timed every bomb drop. "Sedna!"

"Right!" The ice Senshi responded, slamming her trident through the ground. Channeling the magic within her trident, she summoned a wall of ice between Pewter Fox and Eris. "_**Ice Wall Summoning!!**_"

This allowed for the bombs to repeatedly explode against the solid, ice wall. As the smoke cleared, the wall was still intact and unscathed from the explosions.

"All right! Thanks a lot, Sedna!" Eris shouted as she leaped up and landed on top of the wall. She quickly spotted Pewter Fox and twirled her lasso, which created a tornado from out of the loop. "_**Lasso Tornado!!**_"

"GAH!!" Pewter Fox panicked as she summoned her cloud and hopped aboard while moving away from the tornado. "How could she summon tornadoes out her lasso?! Gah! Go faster you stupid cloud!!" But, her cloud was unable to outpace the tornado as it caught up and swallowed it - along with Pewter Fox.

"Gotcha!" Eris grinned as she watched Pewter Fox spin around inside the tornado. "Kinda reminds me of a washing machine. I wonder how long until she hurls?" She remarked with a smirk.

"Nice one, Eris! Wow, that was so cool!" Sedna ran over to her new Senshi colleague and hopped up excitedly.

Eris nodded. "You weren't too bad yourself, Sedna."

As the tornado stopped spinning and vanished, Pewter Fox was sent flying across.

The Animamate's voice echoed as she flew across. "_**PAAAAPIIIILLOOOOOON-SAAAAMAAA!!**_"

Eris and Sedna turned while they watched Pewter Fox flying toward a pig pen.

_**SPLOOSH.**_

Pewter Fox found herself inside the pig pen and covered with mud. Her eyes were spinning in cartoonish fashion with her tongue sticking out.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh... Aaaaaaaahhhh... Kee, hee, hee... Preeeeetty staaaars."

"This is our chance, Eris! Let's go!"

"Yeah, right!"

As the two Kuiper Senshi hurried over to the pig pen, they spotted Sailor Pewter Fox covered in mud. The pigs started licking the Animamate's face as she started to come to and gagged out spit. Eris reached over to reclaim the Star Seed.

"I'll be taking this back if you don't mind!" Eris snorted as she held the Star Seed. Looking over to Sedna, she winked to the ice Senshi. "Thanks, Sedna. I couldn't have done it without ya."

"No problem."

As Pewter Fox jumped right out of the pig pen, she screamed out with disgust and shook off the mud that covered her outfit. Her eyes glared angrily at the two Kuiper Senshi.

"AUUUUGGHH!! You two have made a fool out of me!!" Pewter Fox grabbed her fox ears as puff of steam shot out of her human ears. Her face turned red like a tomato as her voice screeched out like a five-year-old child. "You have made a complete mockery of me!! ME!! SAILOR PEWTER FOX!!"

"Geez, just listening to her throw a hissy fit makes my poor ears hurt," Eris placed her fingers in her ear holes.

"Tell me about it! Why don't you take your bitchy whining elsewhere?" Sedna scowled as she was ready to bop the Animamate over her head. "Now, I'm more tempted to unveil my Valkyrie form and go medieval on your ass!"

The Animamate was more than willing to continue. Pewter Fox glared at the two Kuiper Senshi and prepared to summon another bomb... That is until a voice called out to her telepathically.

"_**Sailor Pewter Fox! Return at once! You have failed!**_"

"_**Wait, Papillon-sama! I was just about to get my second wind!**_"

"_**You're a fool, Pewter Fox. Sedna has clearly been holding back her full power against you.**_"

"_**I don't understand, Papillon-sama. What do you mean?**_"

"_**She has Senshi forms beyond what you've been fighting against. Had she gone to her Valkyrie form, or even her Eternal form, she would have destroyed you in the blink of an eye! Add in the newly awakened Sailor Eris and you would have been massacred! I am telling you to withdraw now! This mission is over!**_"

Sailor Pewter Fox sighed as she snapped her fingers. A telephone booth magically popped up behind the Animamate.

"So, sorry, little girls, but I have to get back. I could play with you but duty calls. Until then, we WILL meet again! Ta-ta! Kee, hee, hee!"

With that, Pewter Fox jumped into the phone booth as it immediately disappeared into the ground. She returned back to the Neo-Animamate base of operations to report back to her colleagues.

"Damn it! She fled!" Sedna scowled as she slammed her ice trident down. "Well, at least you have your brother's Star Seed back... GAH! Oh no!"

"What's the matter, Sedna?!"

"We have to put that Star Seed back in your brother fast!"

"Why? Does something happen...?"

Before Eris would finish her question, Sedna grabbed Eris' right arm and ashed off back to the ranch in no time.

xxxxx

As the girls arrived back near the ranch, they proceeded to place the Star Seed back inside Eddie. Lucy and Desi watched from the sidelines as Sedna and Eris shook each other's hand.

Sedna let out a sigh of relief. "So, you see... if a Star Seed is removed from a normal person's body... well, they turn into monsters. Setsuna-san told me all about the Animamates that attacked Japan several years ago. We were able to make it here in time."

"Well, I'm relieved. Thanks for everything, Sedna. I... I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. You're now one of my team. We make up two members of the Kuiper Belt Senshi..."

"With the four other remaining members out there," Lucy interjected.

Sedna gaped as she jumped back in surprise. "Whoa! Your dog just talked, Eris!!"

"Guess you girls are going to have to get used to talking to us," Desi sighed, sitting down and looking down at his paws.

"Eh... Well, I guess I'm already used to Luna and Artemis at this point," the Japanese girl shrugged.

Suddenly, the West family started stirring and waking up. Eris and Sedna shifted around to watch them starting to move about.

"Time to drop our Senshi forms. By the way, Eris..." Sedna walked beside the red-haired Senshi and whispered into her ear. "This is the real reason I'd like you to come with me to Japan. The Senshi over in Japan would like to meet you and Sailor Pluto expects me to bring you guys along... to train and help hone your ability to advance your powers. The foreign exchange program is just a cover, though you will be attending school over there."

Eris considered this proposition. How could she turn down this opportunity to go to Japan? This was her chance to visit another culture and meet the other Sailor Senshi. It was basically a win-win situation for her. However, how would her family feel about this?

Speaking of her family, they had already recovered and turned around to find the two girls.

Eris and Sedna had shifted back to their civilian forms: Taylor and Karin.

"Taylor! Oh my god, are you all right?! Where did that crazy lady go?!" Eddie glanced around, noticing the absence of Sailor Pewter Fox. "Hey... what a second? She's gone?"

Bill noticed Taylor and Karin were perfectly fine. "What just happened?"

"Well, that crazy lady was scared off," Taylor walked over to her parents and hugged them both. "It's all right. You're all fine. That's all that matters to me."

"But, who scared that lady off?" Terri wondered.

Looking over to Karin, Taylor smiled and answered her mother's question. "Well, let's just say two super gals came by and kicked her butt. Right, Karin?" The Texan winked to her new friend.

"Oh yeah! Kicked her butt!" Karin returned a wink and thrust her fists across.

"Oh, by the way... Momma, Poppa, I need to ask something," Taylor sat up as she stared at her two parents. "Eddie, you, too. Listen up."

"What's the deal, Taylor?" Eddie inquired.

"It's about me going to Japan. I want to accept this chance that Karin offered me. Now, I just want to know if it's okay with you guys."

Once they heard Taylor ask this crucial question, Bill and Terri eyed one another as if they wanted to say 'no' - especially after what happened earlier. However, they realized how much their daughter wanted to go visit another culture. There would probably be no other opportunity like this again. Considering she must go to fulfill her new Senshi duties and train under Pluto's watch, Taylor could not accept no for an answer.

"Karin. If ya don't mind staying the night, we can have dinner over this and discuss Taylor going with you," Bill looked over to the Japanese girl.

Karin nodded in response. "Sure thing, Mr. West! I'd love to join you all for dinner!"

"We will decide whether she can go or not," Terri stated.

Taylor clasped her hands together as her heart started rapidly beating. Anxiety was already getting to her. If her parents said 'no,' then what would this mean about her role as Sailor Eris?

_C'mon, Poppa and Momma. You have to let me go. Please, consider letting me join Karin! I now realize my destiny as Sailor Eris. I need to help her fight these new enemies! She can't fight them alone! _

xxxxx

**Neo-Animamates Dimension Sanctuary/5:06 PM**

Upon arriving back, Sailor Pewter Fox kneeled down in shame as she lowered her head. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon cast eyes of fear-inducing anger at the silver-clad Animamate.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Pewter Fox?" Papillon questioned her subordinate while sitting on her throne. Her right hand rested underneath her chin as Papillon was moments away from implementing Pewter Fox's punishment. Failure was not acceptable in Papillon's eyes and she would not tolerate with any insubordination. Sailor Pewter Fox was no different. "Well? I'm waiting for an answer, or any excuse you might have!" Her voice boomed out and caused Pewter Fox to recoil with fright.

"I'm sorry, Papillon-sama! Please, don't be angry with me! I... I had Eris! I would have had her and her measly family if Sedna hadn't intervened! That stupid brat had to get in my..."

"That brat would have easily eradicated you if she had been allowed to transform into her Valkyrie form. My sources have told me that the Valkyrie battle mode is the ultimate form of a Sailor Senshi. All the planetary Senshi of this solar system have that power. Sailor Moon and her four Guardian Senshi, Uranus, Neptune, even Pluto and Saturn. They were given these powerful forms to combat the Rajita warlord known as Kaiser Ghidorah and his entire military! Sedna was amongst those to help those Senshi end the Rajita invasion. You were lucky I was there to pull you out of that predicament."

Pewter Fox squeaked, nodding her head obediently. "Yes, Papillon-sama! I'm sorry for my failure! Please, allow me to make up..."

"You won't be needed for the next assignment," the Neo-Animamate leader pointed to the orb across the room. "As we speak, Sailor Titanium Kerokko is preparing to search for the young girl who is supposed to be Sailor Ixion in Nigeria. So if all goes well, Titanium Kerokko will eliminate Ixion and that takes care of one meddlesome Kuiper child."

"That's good, my lady..."

Papillon smirked as she calmly leaned against her throne. "Ah, yes. Unlike you, Pewter Fox, Sailor Titanium Kerokko was smart enough to bring along some minions to help her hunt Ixion. Now, let's just kick back and wait until they find that girl. Then, the Kuiper Belt Senshi will be one member short and soon the others will follow!" The leader howled with laughter as the other Animamates remained behind the shadows - waiting for Papillon to send them off on their assignments.

xxxxx

**West Ranch/7:09 PM**

Later that evening.

The family had finished eating dinner with Karin enjoying every bit of the meal and conversation she's had with Taylor's parents.

Now, there remained the important question: Would they allow Taylor to leave with Karin?

Sitting at the head of the table, Bill put his hands together and reconsidered Karin's offer concerning his daughter. He turned toward his wife and waited for a response from her.

"What do you think, Terri?"

"Momma, Poppa, just think about it, I'll be able to visit another culture. Plus, life's been kinda monotonous as of late around here. I need to get out there and explore! This is probably going to be my only opportunity!" Taylor said, standing up from her chair. "Karin is giving me a chance to do that."

"What about the costs and the travel?" Bill asked.

Karin immediately replied to the man's financial concern. "Oh, don't worry about that, Mr. West. We're prepared to offer Taylor a full scholarship."

"Is that so? Well, I guess that's already been taken care of but... I don't know. You'll be so far away from home," Terri expressed concern for her daughter. "But, one day you will have to learn to become responsible for yourself. I guess this can be a start for you, Taylor."

"And she'll be with someone she can depend on. Karin, you'll be there to look after our daughter?"

"Yes, Mr. West. My friends and I will see to it that she receives proper treatment. She'll also be staying with a host family that will help with her day-to-day needs."

"Bill, what you think? Should we...?"

"It's like you said, honey. There might not be another opportunity like this again. At least this way she'll learn to become more independent. Besides, she's been wanting to visit Japan," Bill smiled as he looked over to his daughter. "I don't see a problem with it."

As soon she got the approval, Taylor trembled with excitement as she embraced Karin.

"Oh my gosh! I'm actually going to Japan with you, Karin!" The red-haired girl happily hugged her new friend.

"I'm so glad your parents are letting you go," Karin smiled as she returned a hug. "Trust me, you're going to love it there." _Mission accomplished._

xxxxx

Meanwhile, looking on from the other side of the kitchen, Desi and Lucy looked distraught. Taylor had earlier asked if she could bring the dogs but her father had disapproved of that chance happening.

"This sucks. Why can't we go?" Desi scoffed. "Just cause we're dogs?!"

Lucy sighed. "Well, Bill does rely on us to help herd the cows, but our new jobs are to become the advisors of the Kuiper Belt Senshi."

"So, how do we go with them if we can't leave?"

"_Why don't you just run away?"_

Suddenly, Karin's polar bear spirit appeared before the two dogs.

"Whoa! Just who are you?!" The male Labrador jumped back in surprise.

"Relax, Desi," Lucy approached the arctic beast. "So, you must be...?"

"_I'm Karin's spirit guide and advisor. Now, you two have been given the gift of sentience, and with that comes the ability of choosing your own destiny."_

Lucy tilted her head and blinked. "So, you want us to just run away?"

"What?! Are you joking?!" Desi exclaimed as he jumped out in front of the polar bear. "That's easier said than..." Lucy put a paw up and closed Desi's mouth. "Mmmhpf!!"

Lucy sighed as a sweat drop poured down her forehead. "Of course. Now, why didn't we think of that?"

"_It won't be easy though. Make sure you talk with the girls when they are ready to go to sleep. And run off before morning. The girls should provide you with cages once you all return to the city."_

"Sounds like a plan," Lucy said. "Don't you think so, Desi?" She quickly uncovered his mouth.

"...Ok, not exactly what I had in mind but that'll work. Man, is Bill going to be pissed."

"Guess he'll have to get used to working on the farm without us. This is exactly the break I needed to get away from the farm," Lucy said.

xxxxx

Taylor and Karin walked outside onto the porch as they stared out at the sunset. Tomorrow, they would head back to town to buy two cages for Lucy and Desi. Then, they would take a bus back to Dallas as they would spend a day there before Karin calls up for two tickets for a flight to Nigeria.

"So, we'll be heading to Nigeria next?" Taylor asked. "You think we'll find our other colleague there?"

"She's there. Setsuna-san informed me that Sailor Ixion is living in the capital city of Lagos. We can't turn away from this, Taylor. We have to gather all of the girls to complete the team. Plus, we have to act fast in case Pewter Fox has other allies out there hunting our colleagues. We can't let them destroy our team!"

"Well, you know you can always count on me, Karin," Taylor extended her hand to Karin.

Karin reached out and shook Taylor's hand. "I know. Now, let's find those other Senshi and take out those Animamates."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Karin: And so we head off to Nigeria! You know I think I'm starting to enjoy traveling... even though I still haven't found a good tourist site yet!

Taylor: Relax, Karin. I'm sure the other places we'll visit will have some cool tourist attractions.

Karin: And just our luck... we run into another Animamate!

Sailor Titanium Kerokko: I've found you, Ixion! Ribbit!

Jami: What's going on here?! Is there some lady dressed like a frog after me?

Sedna: Yuck, I hate frogs. They're so slimy.

Eris: I think frogs are cute. Toads are a different story, though.

Sedna: Bah! No way are we letting you stopping Sailor Ixion from awakening! Come on!

-

Next time...

Chapter 3: _**The Frog Mistress on the Prowl! Ixion's Poisonous Sting!**_

-

Ixion: I have to save my parents!

xxxxx

**A/N: **So, we leave Dallas, Texas and head over to Nigeria next time. What do you all think of Sailor Eris' introduction to the series? Hope you all like the cute Texan girl. As for Sailor Pewter Fox, she was fun to write with but I'll admit she's not the fighter type. She's actually the weakest member of the Neo-Animamates group.

We've also introduced the two advisors for the Kuiper Belt Senshi: Lucy and Desi. According to LazerWulf, there are 2 meanings behind their names. The first meaning, and the ones the Wests probably used when naming them, was for Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz, the two stars of the hit sitcom _I Love Lucy_. The second meaning is a nod to Eris's satellite, Dysnomia, (which LazerWulf shortened to _Desi_), who was named after the Greek goddess of lawlessness, which was, in and of itself, a nod the astrologers gave to Eris's temporary name, Xena (the Amazon warrior princess played by _Lucy_ Lawless).

Anyway, that takes care of Sailor Eris' chapter. Next time, it's off to Nigeria! There, our two Kuiper Senshi will hope to find Jami Waziri/Sailor Ixion before Sailor Titanium Kerokko does.

That's all. Be sure to review after reading this!

Later.


	3. Ixion's Poisonous Sting!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and providing for some story ideas. I do not own any of the Sailor Animamates or Kuiper Senshi... except for Karin/Sailor Sedna. She's my character.

**A/N: **Ah, we're already two chapters into this sizzling mini-arc. Eris has been found. Four Kuiper Belt Senshi have yet to be introduced. Next up, Ixion!

However, we can't forget that evil frog mistress is out looking for our Ixion. Can Sailor Titanium Kerokko succeed... where Pewter Fox failed? You'll just have to see once you read.

Nothing much else to say but knowing about the different cultures Karin is about to explore.

So, without further ado, let us proceed with part three!

xxxxx

Chapter 3

_**The Frog Mistress on the Prowl! Ixion's Poisonous Sting!**_

xxxxx

_**August 30, 2006**_

xxxxx

**Lagos, Nigeria, Africa/4:30 PM**

Lagos, Nigeria. This is Nigeria's most populated conurbation and the second most populous in Africa - after Cairo. Its metropolitan area currently is the 17th most populated in the world. Lagos lies in southwestern Nigeria. By most estimates, Lagos is considered one of the fastest-growing countries in the world.

Within this country, the soon-to-be-awakened Sailor Ixion was living here with her family.

Recently, the Neo-Animamate group has been on an active mission to prevent the awakening of the Kuiper Belt Senshi. Sailor Pewter Fox failed on her assignment. Now, Karin has acquired the services of Taylor West, a.k.a. Sailor Eris, and her two dogs, Lucy and Desi.

After taking an international flight from DFW Airport in Dallas, Texas, they arrived at Lagos, Nigeria. Karin called Setsuna to confirm the location of the Waziri residence. As Karin, Taylor and the dogs hurried to Ixion's current location, Sailor Titanium Kerokko was already making her move on Jami.

xxxxx

Standing in front of mirror, Jami stared at her reflection as she held up her new school uniform in front of her. Her parents are two well known doctors in Nigeria and she wanted to become a doctor just like them. So, in order to give their daughter the best education she could get, they enrolled her in the Queen's College boarding school.

At fourteen years of age, Jami was a pure African with dark brown skin. Her hair was black, curly and short with a pair of brown eyes. She wore a yellow short-sleeved shirt, a black skirt, which stopped well above her knees, and a pair of white shoes. She was fairly beautiful for a girl her age. A smile curled on her lips as she turned around.

"Looks just fine," Jami said as she folded up the uniform and packed it into a suitcase. "Just two more days and I'll be going to Queen's College. I'm so excited! I can't wait! I swear to dedicate all my time to my studies and use my knowledge to help the sick." She closed her right hand and pressed it against her chest. _I vow to become a brilliant and passionate doctor just like my parents! I won't let them down!_

Just then, the door bell rang.

Jami turned to face the front door. "Hmmm. I wonder who that could be?" She walked toward the door...

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

The front door exploded as Jami was sent flying across the hallway. Wooden debris scattered across the floor as a figure slowly emerged through the smoke. Jami shook her head as she gazed toward the figure.

"Ah, I must be at the right place! Ribbit, ribbit!" The figure called out, croaking in a frog-like manner. "Heh. Well, well, what do we have here?"

Jami exclaimed. "Who... Who are you?!" _I should call the police but... I can't even move! I...I'm..._

"Oh yeah! You're definitely her!" The figure pulled out a photo to examine it. "You're Jamilah Waziri, aren't you?"

The African girl gasped in shock. _How does she know my name?!_

Finally, the mysterious figure revealed herself and snickered as her eyes stared at Jami's direction. The lady showed the photo for Jami to see and crumpled it with her hands.

"Who are you?!"

"The name is Sailor Titanium Kerokko!" The frog woman announced as she struck her signature pose. She got down on her left knee and raised her arms vertically above her head. "At your service! Ribbit, ribbit!!"

Jami blinked in confusion. "What are you supposed to be?! Some kind of sideshow freak who just left the circus?"

"Very funny but I am a Sailor Animamate!" She stated, posturing herself in a casual stance. "Well, I'm one of the newly formed Neo-Animamates. My mission is to make sure those two bratty girls find you! You see, dear Jamilah... You are one of the six Kuiper Belt Senshi!"

"Kuiper Belt... what? And what is an Animamate?" Jami was confused with everything Titanium Kerokko had told her. "Look! If you don't get out of here, I will call the police!"

Titanium Kerokko snickered while busting out with laughter. "Hehehehe! Oh, ha, ha, ha!! Oh, that's a _GOOD_ one! Ribbit!"

"I'm serious!!" The African girl retorted angrily as she pulled herself up. Glancing over her shoulder, the back door was only eight feet away. "You don't believe I will?!"

"What good will a bunch of cops do after I kill you? Besides, the police are no threat to an Animamate," Titanium Kerokko slowly paced inside the home. "So, why don't you surrender yourself willingly? That way I can extract your Star Seed. It's less work for me. C'mon, what do you say?!"

"I don't know what a Star Seed is, but there's no way I'm letting you kill me!" Jami shouted as she turned and ran for the backdoor. As she pushed the door open, the girl fled out to the back.

The Animamate simply smirked. "Wow, she can sure haul tail. Pity that it won't do her any good... My little friends will stop her." With that, she jumped up and teleported out of the home.

xxxxx

In the meantime, Jami was racing toward a fence. She quickly jumped over the fence and landed on her back. The girl hit the ground hard as she winced from the fall. Shaking off the pain, Jami picked herself up and started heading down into a forest.

"My god... Just what was she? Why is she after me?!" Jami asked herself while running. _And what is this business about Kuiper Belt Senshi? And this Star Seed? _"I have to phone the police!" As she pulled out her cell phone, she immediately dialed for the local police. "C'mon! Hurry and pick up!"

As she passed across a bridge, a pair of red glowing eyes gleamed inside a bush. Another pair of eyes pierced from inside a tree trunk. Emerging out of these spots were two owl-sized yellow wasps. These giant insects followed Jami as their stingers were long, red, and had poison dripping out of the tip. Their eyes were menacing red with long wings that emitted a '_buzzing_' sound as each wing flapped repeatedly.

Once Jami ran past a second bridge, a red beam fired and blasted the ground in front of her. Jami jumped back as the cell phone fell out of her hand. She looked up to see the two wasps flying above her with their stingers pointed out.

"Wh... What are those?! Wasps? But, they can't be that big!" Jami shouted as she rolled over to grab her cell phone. The wasps fired another pair of beams, which barely missed her. "Oh no! That was close!"

"I see my two friends were able to catch up with you," Titanium Kerokko said as she appeared behind Jami.

Once Jami turned, she saw the Animamate standing in front of her. The African girl slowly backed away while Titanium Kerokko methodically walked toward her victim.

"What's the matter, Jamilah? Feeling helpless? Well, you should be. My mission is to make sure you don't become Sailor Ixion," the Animamate snickered, pressing her right foot down. "Now, there's nowhere for you to go, my dear! Unless you want my friends to incinerate you, you will hand over your Star Seed!"

Jami was shaken as she looked up at the wasps and faced Titanium Kerokko. She was put in a no-win situation. She dies either way whether the wasps kill her or Titanium Kerokko extracts her Star Seed. Jami closed her eyes and trembled.

"Well? I'm waiting!" Titanium Kerokko shouted as she kneeled in front of Jami. "Fine then. Ribbit, ribbit. You leave me no choice!" With that, she crossed her golden bracelets in front of her chest. "I promise you this will be quick. Now, stay still, sweetie. Ribbit, ribbit!" A conniving grin curled on the Animamate's lips.

Shutting her eyes, Jami didn't want to see her last moments of life end in a tragic way. She lowered her head and chanted a prayer. All she wanted was a savior to come by and pull her out of this life threatening predicament.

"_**ICE SPEAR!!**_"

"_**LASSO TORNADO!!**_"

One wasp was stabbed by a long, pointed ice spear as it exploded abruptly. The other wasp was caught within a tornado before it was slammed against a tree, squashed.

Both Titanium Kerokko and Jami watched with shocked expressions. The Animamate nearly freaked out as she spun around.

Sailor Sedna and Sailor Eris dropped down as they faced Titanium Kerokko. Lucy and Desi raced out of the bushes while hurrying over to Jami.

"Humph, well, look who decided to show up," Titanium Kerokko scoffed, her eyes locked on the two Kuiper Senshi. _Shoot and I almost had her, too! _"You two just had to come and spoil all the fun!"

"Lucy and Desi were able to pick up on your scent fairly easily," Sailor Eris said, assuming a defensive posture.

Sailor Sedna pinched her nose. "Oh yeah. She definitely smells like... _frog_. I _hate_ frogs!" She nearly wanted to vomit as she stuck her tongue out at Titanium Kerokko.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I've had hunks across the galaxy compliment me on my scent!" The Animamate retorted as she shouted and pointed a finger at Sailor Sedna. "You take back everything you said about frogs, you brat!"

"Yeah, sure. Tell me. Did those 'hunks' have a poor sense of smell or something? Cause I can barely stand the smell from you," Sedna remarked as she continued holding her nose. "Either that or those poor saps have poor taste."

"Oooh! That's it, you dirty-faced brat! You're finished!!" Titanium Kerokko growled, losing her temper. She immediately jumped the gun and sprinted ahead to attack the two Senshi without thinking.

Watching from the sidelines, Jami was still confused over the sudden turn of events. Obviously, no one could blame her for not knowing anything about the Sailor Senshi or the Animamates. She looked over to the two dogs and blinked with bewilderment.

_Gosh, all of this is happening too fast. I don't even know what to say!_

"Eris. Shall we?" Sedna said as she pressed her hands on the ground and froze it into solid ice. "I'd watch your step if I were you, frog lady!"

Before long, Titanium Kerokko started slipping on the frozen ground as she fell and tripped over. As she fell, she croaked and rolled over. Sailor Eris raised her lasso and hurled it across to ensnare Titanium Kerokko by her left ankle.

"Now, time for a roundup! And off you go! Enjoy a nice flight!" Eris exclaimed as she twirled the captured Animamate and threw her up into mid-air. "Whoa, I think I overdid it."

"Ha, I think you did just fine, Eris!" Sedna watched as she heard Kerokko screams echoing from the distance.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!! I WILL BE BACK FOR THE GIRL!! COUNT ON IT!! RIBBIT!!"

As she stopped herself in mid-air, Titanium Kerokko clapped her hands as a telephone booth appeared behind her. She quickly jumped in and screamed out to the Kuiper Belt duo as the booth shimmered out of sight.

"Whew, that was close. We managed to come here just in time," Sailor Eris sighed, pulling her lasso down and rolling it up. She then turned to face Jami. "Otherwise, she would have been killed."

Nodding in agreement, Sailor Sedna looked over to Jami and the dogs. "Hey! Are you okay over there?!"

Jami blinked as the Sailor called over to her. While pulling herself off the ground, she dusted off her skirt and rubbed her back. There was a small pain on her backside from her fall earlier.

"Ow... yeah, I just fell down but I'll be fine," Jami answered, waving over to Sedna. "I'm grateful you two saved me but who are you? Who was that crazy lady? What is this Star Seed business?" She scratched her head with obvious confusion.

"It's quite all right. Your questions will be answered in due time," Lucy finally spoke up, much to Jami's shock.

As she listened to Lucy speak, Jami jumped back and gasped. "_**WHOA!**_ Did... Did... Did I just hear that dog talk?!"

"What, you've never seen a talking dog before?" Desi tilted his head as he spoke.

Jami had a bewildered look on her face as she couldn't speak. Her body was visibly shaking. Sedna and Eris rushed over to calm the African while hoping to address the matters at hand.

"She's about to have a panic attack, Sedna!" Eris said as she tried consoling Jami.

Sedna replied. "It's understandable, but we have to get her to calm down. Listen, you're going to be okay. We're here to protect you from that creepy frog lady. Jami? Um, Jami?"

Looking over to Jami, the African girl fainted and fell back on the ground. Sedna caught Jami and sighed as Lucy and Desi surrounded them. Eris glanced at her surroundings and nodded.

"Everything seems to be clear."

"Thanks, Eris. Good thing no one was here watching but Jami... Oh, boy," Sedna shook her head. "Hey, Jami! Can you hear me?" Shaking the African, Sedna hoped to get a response. "Jami?!"

"Huh...?" Jami slowly opened her eyes and awakened. "What just happened? I could have sworn I saw a dog talk... and some girls in miniskirts save me."

"Welcome back, Jami," Sedna chuckled.

"...And you know my name?"

"Sounds like we have a lot of explaining to do. How should we tell her, Sedna?" Eris queried, crossing her arms and standing beside the dogs.

"Just leave it to me," Sailor Sedna replied as she stood up and faced Jami. "Okay, Jami. What I'm about to tell maybe too unbelievable for you, but you need to know. Now, are you ready?"

As Jami stared into Sedna's eyes, she nodded. She felt she could trust Sedna and sensed nothing but good intentions.

"I might be completely overwhelmed, but I'm all ears."

"Good," Sedna said, smiling with an assuring smile. "Jamilah Waziri. Just so you know..." With that, she began to tell the African of her role.

xxxxx

Later, they carried on their conversation. Sailor Sedna and Sailor Eris dropped their Senshi forms. Jami was introduced to Karin Osaka and Taylor West while remembering their faces.

"...And you see now? You are Sailor Ixion," Lucy finished as she set a paw down in front of Jami. The Henshin Stick provided for Jami lay in front of her. "We need you to find the other Kuiper Belt Senshi. There are three others out there and it's our duty to gather all of you up. The older Senshi in Japan can't always be there to defend the planet."

"C'mon, Jami. We need to know. Will you join us?" Taylor asked.

Karin smiled. "Of course, we can give you some time to let you decide. But, I would highly recommend this. You're destined to become Sailor Ixion."

Jami did not want to believe any of this 'Sailor business.' Everything had happened to suddenly. It was only an hour ago when she had a normal life and was getting ready to attend a new school. Now, she had been told of her new destiny: being a Sailor Senshi.

Raising an eyebrow with concern, Jami picked up the Henshin Stick and sighed. "I can't believe any of this. I mean... C'mon. Me? A superhero?"

"I know this is all too overwhelming. Believe me. I felt the same way," the Texan girl said.

Karin sat down beside Jami and put a hand on the African's back. "We're only telling you this because it's the truth. You're one of us, Jami. My advisor said you are destined to be a Sailor Senshi. The other Senshi I'm friends with are trying to move on with their adult lives. I'm telling you this for your own good. There are other evil creeps like that frog lady. They're doing whatever it takes to stop us from finding the other Kuiper Belt Senshi. We can't let them get away with this! We have to stand united!"

"Yes... I know... but you can't expect me to give you an answer right away," Jami sighed. "I need to let this all sink in."

"We know. We'll give you the name of the hotel we're staying at," Taylor replied.

"That's right. When you've made up your mind, you can come and see us. After that, we'll decide what to do," Karin stated as she pat Jami's back. "Relax. Go home and think this over. Once you've calmed down, you can see us." As Karin got up, she winked to Jami and walked over to Taylor. "Let's go, Lucy, Desi. We're going back."

"Please, think about this proposal, Jami," Lucy said. "If you need to transform, just raise the Henshin Stick in the air and chant... _Ixion Planet Power... MAKE-UP!_" Lucy demonstrated as she waved her paws up. "Do you understand, Jami?"

"Loud and clear," the African nodded in reply. Jami stood up on her own with the Henshin Stick in hand. She moved her hair away from her face as the two Kuiper Senshi waved out to her before walking off with the dogs. Looking at the transformation item, the African bit her lip and stared off to the sunset.

"What should I do...? All of this is happening too quickly..." Jami muttered as she looked at her watch. "Oh no! I've got to get home! My parents will be home... and I've already dialed for the police... Oh, geez..." Without a second thought, she quickly raced over to pick up her cell phone and hurried back home.

xxxxx

Karin and Taylor stood on top of a hill as they watched the sunset. The dogs joined the two girls while taking a whiff of the salty air coming from the far off sea coast.

"What do you think, Sedna?" Taylor asked.

"Somehow, I think she'll make the right choice. I know she'll join us."

"How can you be so sure?"

The brunette smirked diligently. "I just know. I can see it in her eyes."

"That's awfully self-assured, Karin," Desi said.

"Yeah, but believe me. She'll come around soon."

"Remember, we don't have much time. There's that Animamate we need to worry about," Lucy reminded them.

"And we'll be there to kick her butt. Nothing is going to stop us from completing our team," Karin stated with determination. "Jami, it's all on you..."

xxxxx

**Waziri Residence/4:50 PM**

Jami arrived home just in time as the police came. They had questioned her about what had happened. Knowing that the police would not believe her story, Jami made up a story that a burglar breaking into the home.

As Jami stood in front of the house, talking with the authorities, a black Cadillac parked on the sidewalk. Jami saw the vehicle and gasped as a couple walked out of the Cadillac: a man in a gray suit and a woman wearing a white labcoat, both dark-skinned and dark-haired Africans.

"Jamilah!!" The man shouted from the distance as he raced to the front. "What happened here?!" He glanced over and saw that the front door was blown off its hinges. Splintered wood was scattered across the floor. "...My god..."

"Your daughter claimed that a burglar had broken in earlier," a policeman walked forward to explain to the man. "Dr. Waziri, I assume? This is your residence?"

"Yes," he answered. "Now, my daughter said a burglar broke into our home?"

"That's right."

"I would have called you sooner but I... I was too scared. I ran out the backdoor for safety," Jami said, looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry..."

"That doesn't matter. As long as you're safe," the man tightly embraced his daughter. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"My goodness..." Mrs. Waziri gasped as she noticed the mess. "How did this happen?"

"Your daughter claimed a man had blown the door open and I'm afraid the front part of your home was vandalized," a policewoman said to Mrs. Waziri. "Don't worry. Your daughter seems to be okay."

"That's because I am. Thank you very much," Jami replied as she hugged her mother and father. "Please, forgive me for not calling you sooner... I couldn't... I was scared."

"We understand, Jamilah. What happens to our door means little. You're what we're concerned about. We're just glad that you're safe," Mrs. Waziri cried, hugging her daughter.

The officers watched the family together as they finished up their work. The policeman cleared his throat to get their attention.

"We'll be heading off now, but be sure to call back if you happen to know where that burglar might be. Please, be careful and stay safe. Get your door repaired as soon as you can," the male officer said as he tipped his hat and walked off.

The female officer nodded to Jami. "Take care."

As the officers went into their car, the family watched as they turned the corner and departed back to the local station. Dr. and Mrs. Waziri stood up as they faced the front. Glancing over the spot, Jami sighed sadly. Usually, she was very honest and hated to lie. However, she knew that the police and her parents would not believe her.

Jami thought while crossing her arms. _How am I going to tell them about me being Sailor Ixion?_

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll have someone come by tomorrow and install a new door," Dr. Waziri scratched his head.

"And here I was thinking of cooking dinner tonight," sighed Mrs. Waziri.

"Well, with the house the way it is, why don't we eat out?" Dr. Waziri asked his wife. "What do you say, Jami?"

"I think that's a good idea. That way we can get our mind off this. But, what if someone else walks through the front and tries to steal our belongings?" Jami inquired. "Why don't we ask one of our neighbors to watch over the house until we get back?"

Nodding her head, Mrs. Waziri smiled. "That's a wonderful idea, Jamilah. I'm sure the neighbors next to us can do that for us. We've been beneficial as doctors for everyone in this community."

"Yes, good thinking, Jamilah," Dr. Waziri stated, patting his daughter's back. "That's my smart little girl."

Jami giggled as she hugged her father. "Well, I am gifted with your ways of thinking, dad."

"Well, we better get going then. I am starving. I haven't eaten since breakfast," Dr. Waziri chuckled, turning toward the Cadillac.

"Let's go. I'm pretty hungry as well," Jami smiled as she walked toward the car.

As Jami leaned against the Cadillac, she looked up to the skies and noticed that dusk was arriving. The sun was preparing to disappear over the horizon as a chill passed by. Closing her eyes, she was reminded of the proposal made by the two Senshi. Jami still considered their offer and let out a deep sigh.

_What now? How should I tell my parents about them?_ Jami wondered. _Imagine if they knew I'm supposed to be this superhero. They wouldn't believe me for a minute! This is all too unbelievable. But then again, maybe it isn't. _As she reached into her dress pocket, she pulled out the piece of paper. Written on the paper were the directions leading to the hotel. _Guess I'll tell them tomorrow but... how is this going to affect school? Oh, I'll think about this at dinner and before I go to bed tonight._

"Jamilah?" Mrs. Waziri called out as she approached her daughter. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, mother."

"That's good. I don't know what I'd do if I had lost you."

"Me, too," Jami sighed as she shifted her eyes toward the sky. _That's it. I'll give them my answer tomorrow. Sedna, Eris, I don't know how badly you need me... but this is something I can't step into lightly._

With that in mind, she would give her final answer to Sedna and Eris tomorrow. However, she needed to keep an eye out for Titanium Kerokko. As long as Jami remains alive, Kerokko will continue to hunt her.

It was only a matter of time before that Animamate would strike once again.

xxxxx

**Downtown Lagos/6:20 PM**

Sitting on top of a billboard, Sailor Titanium Kerokko scanned the town as several of her demonic wasps hovered around her. She had recovered from the previous encounter with the Kuiper Senshi and patrolled the town.

Scoffing to herself, Kerokko tapped her left foot. "Stupid brats... Ribbit, ribbit! How could I have been so foolish to charge in to attack? I am such an idiot!" She scratched her head while figuring out her next scheme. "Papillon-sama is going to have my poor head if I let this girl slip out of my hands! Ribbit, ribbit! Oooh, she can be really scary when she's ticked!" Shivering to herself, Kerokko imagined how angry Papillon would be. "Ugh, I can't fail her! Pewter Fox already screwed up! I can't do the same!" The Animamate panicked as she jumped up and down madly.

Suddenly, she stopped as she spotted a black Cadillac passing along the street below. Kerokko pulled out a pair of binoculars to get a better view of the vehicle.

"Hmmm, what do we have here?" Titanium Kerokko paused with a perplexed look. As she shook her head, she snickered as Jami came into view. "Ribbit, ribbit! Oh, lucky me! LUCKY ME! It's that Ixion brat! And she appears to be driving with her family. Interesting..." Tossing aside her binoculars, she shifted her eyes on her demon wasps. "Okay, my cute little waspies! It's time to put your little stingers to work! The brat and her family are all ours!" With that, she pointed down as the wasps flew down. "Oooo, let the carnage _begiiiiiin_! Ribbit, ribbit!"

xxxxx

As Dr. Waziri drove down the street, the demonic wasps swooped down and stabbed their stingers through the car roof. The Waziri family panicked and screamed as the wasps repeatedly stabbed through the car roof. Dr. Waziri lost control of the wheel as the car spun around. He quickly put on the brakes and parked the car at the center of the road.

"Get out!!" Dr. Waziri screamed as he unlocked the doors.

With that, Mrs. Waziri and Jami lept out of the car. Dr. Waziri would soon follow as he came rolling out on the concrete road. The family watched as the wasps slowly moved toward them.

"Oh my... god... What are those?! Wasps?!" Mrs. Waziri shouted in horror.

"Yes, but like nothing I've ever seen before," Dr. Waziri stated as he backed away. He put his arms out and provided as a human shield for his wife and daughter. "No wasps are this large."

"And how could they have gotten here? And why are they attacking us?" Mrs. Waziri said. "Jamilah! Stand behind me!"

Jami gulped as she recognized the demonic insects. _Those are the same insects that frog lady used to kill me!_ "Mother! Father!"

"Hee, hee! _LUCKY ME!!_ RIBBIT, RIBBIT!!" A loud, high-pitched cry echoed out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Dr. Waziri wondered as he looked around. "Who's there?!"

A portal opened at the center of the road as Sailor Titanium Kerokko casually walked out. She stopped and placed her hands against her hips. Jami gasped while pointing toward the Animamate.

"No way! It's you!" Jami shouted, pointing at the villain.

"Do you know her, Jamilah?" Mrs. Waziri asked her daughter.

"Oh, she knows me all right. Isn't that right, Jaaaaaaami dear?" Titanium Kerokko winked to the African girl. "Now, your two new friends aren't here to save your worthless butt. I can finish off where I left off... hopefully without any interruptions!"

"Whoever you are... don't you come any closer!" Dr. Waziri stood protectively in front of his wife and daughter. "Not unless you can go through me!"

"Humph," the Animamate scoffed in annoyance. "No problem, old man." With that, she put her right hand out and fired a green beam. Dr. Waziri was struck by the beam and knocked to the side.

"Oh no!!" Mrs. Waziri screamed.

Jami shouted as she watched her father lay unconscious. "FATHER!!"

"Annoying man. Now, to shut you up, woman!!" Titanium Kerokko fired another beam. This one hit Mrs. Waziri and knocked her aside. "BOO-YA! Direct hit!"

"MOTHER!!"

"Ooooooh, did I hurt them? I'm soooo sooooory," Titanium Kerokko laughed cruelly as she teased Jami. "C'mon, now. Let me hear you scream! It's such beautiful music to my ears! Ribbit, ribbit!"

Shooting an angry glance at the Animamate, Jami pulled out her Henshin Stick. "You think I'm afraid... of you?!"

"Yes. You're shaking at your knees," Kerokko said, noticing Jami's knees trembling. "You're obviously scared. I mean... C'MON! What can you do to me? Ribbit, ribbit! You're just one weak little girl! I have powers that'll crush you like the bug you are. And my pet wasps here can sting your lovely parents."

"You leave them alone! I'm the one you want!"

"Yes, you are. That is why I ask you to surrender your Star Seed to me. This is, of course, your last chance. You don't want me to have to send my wasps to devour your parents, do you?"

Jami narrowed her eyes as she looked to her parents. "Mother... Father..." Closing her eyes, she turned her head away. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I'm worthless... I'm so useless."

"Yes, you are worthless, but your Star Seed is priceless. Let me have it," Titanium Kerokko snickered, placing her hands out. "I'll relieve you of the pain. Save your family by giving me you're precious Star Seed. It'll be an honorable sacrifice on your part."

Shifting toward her parents, Jami thought this through and shook her head. "I... I... can't... I can't let you hurt my parents..."

"Good. Now, allow me to take your precious Star Seed. I promise to make it fast and painless..." Kerokko crossed her arms as she prepared to take the girl's Star Seed. "Hold still now."

"HOLD IT!!"

Suddenly, Titanium Kerokko and Jami turned their heads as they spotted the two Kuiper Belt Senshi. Both Sedna and Eris stood side by side on a billboard. Much to Kerokko's dismay, she was once again interrupted.

Sailor Sedna and Sailor Eris dropped down as they faced Kerokko's direction.

"Don't you even think about it, Animamate!" Sedna shouted. "Good thing we were still in town."

"We knew you wouldn't give up looking for Jami," Eris said, standing beside the African girl.

"Heh. You two just came in time! I was expecting you!" Titanium Kerokko laughed, clapping her hands. "That's why I brought along some pets of mine to take care of you!"

"Great, and us without the bug spray," Sedna groaned as she assumed a fighting stance. "Eris! Get ready!"

Sailor Eris leaped over and stood beside Sedna. "There's more of these things?"

"Heh, and they sting like mad! Just thought I'd let you know," Kerokko smirked as she snapped her fingers. "Finish them, my lovely wasps!"

Following the command of the Animamate, the wasps swooped down to attack Sedna and Eris. The Senshi pair headed off to confront the demonic wasps.

Sedna summoned her trident as she used it to swat a wasp aside. As another deadly insect dropped down from above, Sedna spun around and twirled her trident. She released an icy mist that turned the wasp into a block of ice. Twirling around to face the opposite direction, two wasps spat out an acidic spray at her direction. Sedna slammed her trident to the ground to summon a wall of ice. The saliva splattered against the ice wall as Sedna hopped back. She turned the moisture around the two wasps into ice and froze the insects in place.

Twirling her lasso, Eris released a powerful gust of wind to blow away two wasps from her left side. She shifted her eyes to the wasps diving in from her right direction. Tossing her lasso across, she unleashed a small tornado that swallowed up the demon insects and dissected them in the process.

"Ooo! That tears it!" Titanium Kerokko growled as she jumped in and fired a beam at Eris' direction. "Leave my waspies alone! Ribbit, ribbit!"

"Eris!! Look out!!" Sedna shouted to her partner.

Before Eris could react, the beam hit her in the back and sent her crashing into the Cadillac.

"ERIS!!"

Titanium Kerokko shifted her eyes toward Sedna and fixed her left glove. "C'mon! I'll take you on myself! Put 'em up! Ribbit, ribbit!"

"You... You've got to be kidding me, right?" Sailor Sedna tilted her head. A sweat drop fell down her forehead. "Right?"

"No! I'm dead serious... Ribbit, ribbit!"

Turning around and facing Kerokko, Sedna's face contorted and her eyes shifted into serious form. She rapidly paced forward to meet Titanium Kerokko.

"My gosh... Let at them..." Jami whispered as she watched Sedna and Kerokko fighting. "They're so graceful... and elegant. I wish... I wish I could be out there fighting alongside them... but... I'm only human. I'm no hero." Shutting her eyes, Jami tightly gripped her Henshin Stick. _I wanted to become a doctor in order to help people. Now, there are people in danger... and I can't do anything to help. I've always felt so insecure about myself. That's why I wanted to go to school and study... I can use my knowledge to help those in need__,__ to become a doctor like my father and mother. And now these girls are telling me about my destiny to fight alongside them. My destiny... as Sailor Ixion! _Suddenly, she had remembered what Lucy and Desi had told her. She looked down at her Henshin Stick and frowned. "This. I can use this to transform..."

Opening her eyes, Jami felt a new surge of determination as she stood up. She held out her Henshin Stick and raised it overhead.

"All right! It's time I start helping others for once!" Jami announced, holding a tight grip on her Henshin Stick. _Sedna, Eris, I won't let you down now!_ "Hey, frog lady! Get ready!"

As Sedna and Kerokko knocked each other back, they shifted their heads toward Jami. Sailor Eris slowly pulled herself up and watched the African girl holding her Henshin Stick.

"Atta, girl," Eris smiled, shaking off the glass off her fuku. "Sedna! Are you seeing this?!"

"Go for it, Jami!!" Sedna shouted.

Titanium Kerokko gasped as she pointed her hand directly at Jami's direction. "Nooooo!! Not her, too!!"

Catching Kerokko off guard, Sedna backhanded her with her left hand and kneed her in the gut. "Hurry, Jami!! I've got the frog lady!!"

"Right!" Jami exclaimed as the energies of the Henshin Stick entered her body. Flashing on her forehead was the symbol for Ixion. Then, she shouted her transformation phrase. "_**Ixion Planet Power**__... __**MAKE-UP!!**_"

"_**NO!!**_" Kerokko screamed as punched Sedna in the gut and raced toward Jami. "I won't let you transform! Not with me here to kill your ass!" As she crossed her arms in front, Eris jumped in front of Kerokko and knocked her back with a spinning back kick. "GAH!!"

"Back off!" Eris retorted as she turned and watched Jami undergoing her transformation. "Go for it, Jami!"

Showering over Jami were pillars of yellow and black light. The African girl closed her eyes as she stretched her arms out. Her entire body became transparent while her entire clothing stripped away. A yellow mist swirled around Jami as her hair flowed back.

Long, white gloves now covered Jami's arms as they stretched up to her elbow. Covering her legs were long black boots. A white bodysuit now covered her chest and body. A pair of white layered sleeves appeared on her side shoulders. The bow on her chest was yellow. The center of the bow possessed a black brooch which was shaped like an orb. Her uniform's collar was yellow with three white stripes around it. The back bow - tied above her skirt and behind her back - was black. Around her neck was a yellow choker. A tiny golden pendant was attached at the center of the choker. Her short, pleated skirt was black and several inches below her waist. Before her transformation was complete, a golden tiara shaped around her forehead - with a yellow oval stone embedded at the center. Finally, a pair of yellow earrings appeared on her ears.

Once her transformation was completed, Jami stepped out of the light and looked at her new self.

Jamilah Waziri had become Sailor Ixion.

"My god. Have I really become a Sailor Senshi?!" Sailor Ixion examined her outfit and pressed the heels of her boots. "Wonderful..." She gazed down at her skirt and smiled. "I feel... I feel so much stronger! This energy... It feels so great!" Suddenly, a yellow bow appeared in her right hand and a quiver of arrows appeared on her back. She caught the summoned weapon and blinked. "And it also comes with a weapon? Unbelievable!"

"Way to go, Ixion!" Sailor Sedna shouted.

Sailor Eris smirked. "You look great, Jami."

"Ugh... curses!!" Titanium Kerokko gritted her teeth as she sprang back to her feet. "Papillon-sama is going to have my head for this! But, I still have a chance! Yes!" With that, she raised her right hand and gathered up a green energy ball. "Ixion!! You're mine!!"

However, before the Animamate could mount her attack, a mysterious yellow mist started covering the entire area.

Unbeknownst to Sailor Ixion, this yellow mist was coming from the aura that surrounded her. Somehow, Ixion had managed to activate one of her special abilities.

"Hey, what's this mist?" Ixion noticed as she glanced around.

Just then, Kerokko inhaled the mist and started coughing. "ACK! What the hell is this?!" She coughed and hacked while dropping down to her left knee. "I... I feel like something's... choking me! But, what?!"

Soon, Sailor Sedna and Sailor Eris were feeling the same effects as they coughed together.

"Hey... Somehow we're being affected... by this mist!" Eris coughed as she put an arm around Sedna. "Sedna, are you okay?!"

"No... this... this is poison. It started coming out as soon as Ixion transformed..." Sedna muttered while trying to cover her mouth. "Damn... never saw this... coming..."

"We all didn't... And look! That mist is already floating over to where Jami's parents are!" Eris pointed forward.

"I know..." Sedna nodded.

"Ugh... I can't even stand up and gather my strength... Must retreat..." Kerokko coughed as she slowly stood up. "Papillon-sama will be furious... but there was nothing I can do... Must recuperate back at the headquarters." The Animamate shifted her head toward Sedna and Eris. "The next time we meet... I promise you that you will pay for this! You two and that... poison bitch, too! You'll all pay!!" With that, a telephone booth appeared behind Sailor Titanium Kerokko. She immediately jumped into it and fled back to the Neo-Animamate base.

"Geez, those Sailor rejects... just keep asking for trouble..." Sedna remarked as she dropped to one knee. "...And their vows of revenge... So lame… Like she just came out of a crappy Saturday Morning cartoon... Ugh... damn the poison is already fucking with my head..." She quickly shot a glance toward Ixion. "Hey, Sailor Ixion! Listen to me!"

"I'm sorry for all of this! This new power... I should have controlled it!" Ixion tried to apologize as the mist started to lift.

"No, it's okay but... do you have any way of helping us, curing us? Eris and I were not the only ones affected by your poison mist!"

Ixion blinked for a moment until she gasped. Looking over her right shoulder, she heard her parents coughing in the background. "Oh no! Mother! Father!"

"No! Listen... can you help us and your parents?" Sedna asked as she slowly moved toward Ixion.

"I... If I could get to my parent's lab, I might be able to devise an antidote... My father showed me how, once..." Ixion responded as she tended to her parents.

"Then, take me there, Ixion."

"Sedna... what about my parents?"

"Leave them with me," Eris offered as she walked forward. "I'll watch over them. It's the least I can do while you and Sedna head for that research lab. You're the only one who can help us."

"Well, fortunately, the lab is only a few blocks from here," Ixion stated.

Nodding her head, Sedna put an arm over Ixion's left shoulder. "Then, take me to the lab with you."

"I'll call for an ambulance. Eris, if you can move my parents to that alley over there, I'll make sure they know where to find you," Sailor Ixion said.

"Then, Eris... you should power down to civilian form and go to the hospital with Ixion's parents."

"All right then," Sailor Eris kneeled beside Ixion's parents. "Please, hurry you two."

"Right, we'll be quick," Sedna smirked as Ixion carried her. "Are you sure you can make an antidote quickly?"

"I'll do what I can. Hang on!" Sailor Ixion said as she raced off down an alleyway with Sedna on her back. _First things first: call for an ambulanceand tell them the location of my parents and Eris. Then, get to the lab and start working on that antidote! Oh, I hope I can remember all of what my father showed me. _

Putting her new Senshi powers to use, Ixion had already gained a great distance from their previous location.

xxxxxx

**Lagos Science Research Facility/Waziri Research Lab/Floor 5/7:25 PM**

As they entered the research lab, Ixion quietly stepped inside and sat Sedna on a seat. Ixion shifted her eyes toward a table with flasks and test tubes.

"Okay. I came this far but..." Ixion started shaking. "I... I'm not sure where to start. I mean, it's been a while since I saw my father do this, and he wasn't stressed for time like this."

"Take your time, Sailor Ixion. I believe in you... You said you wanted to be a doctor like your parents, right?"

The African girl clasped her hands together. "Yeah but... what if I can't even make a single antidote? That means I've failed..."

"No way... Don't give up, Sailor Ixion. I'm sure you can whip up something fast! If you're anything like Ami..."

"Ami...?"

"She's a smart girl I know back at my home. She's one of the Sailor Senshi. I'm sure you'd get along with her..."

"Yes but she isn't here right now. I'm on my own," Ixion sighed as she faced the table. "I'll have to look at my parents' lab notes and then..." Suddenly, she noticed the yellow mist slowly spewing out of her hand. "Wait a second. This vapor. The poisonous mist... That's it! I think I think I've figured it out!"

"Really? See... I knew you'd find something to start you off."

"Yeah, I remember now. When my father made the antidote, the base ingredient was _the poison itself!_ This shouldn't take long," Ixion said as she pointed her right hand. "_**Poison Vapor!!**_" With that, a yellow mist sprayed out of her hand. Ixion rushed over to the table, picked up a test tube and collected the fog inside the tube. She immediately grabbed a cork and closed the top to seal the vapor inside. "There. Next, I'll chill this gas into a liquid."

"Way to go, Ixion! You're definitely on the right track!"

"Thanks, Sedna," Ixion smirked as she stared at the test tube. "Since I seem to be immune to this poison, I can use the antibodies in my blood to start a reaction in the poison to turn it into the antidote."

"Whoa..."

"Yes. It's a simple matter. I'll simply fill a syringe with my blood and mix it in with the poison. Don't worry. I'll have this all done in a snap."

"Like I said, take your time..." the ice Senshi leaned back on the seat. Staring at the ceiling, her vision started to blur. _Crud... I feel so tired. Honestly, I hope she can hurry up._

"Time to go work," Ixion nodded as she sat down and prepared to make the antidote.

xxxxx

Thirty minutes later, Sailor Ixion loaded a vial of liquid into a device that looked not unlike a gun, pressed the hypospray against Sedna's arm, and pulled the trigger. The brunette winced as she rubbed her right arm.

"Ow! You could have at least warned me!" Sedna whimpered as she rubbed her arm. "I really _hate_ injections. Needles are evil!" Sedna stuck her tongue out at the instrument.

"Actually, a hypospray like this uses a jet injection system. Instead of needles, it uses compressed air to shoot the medicine as a high-speed stream into the muscles, where it can be absorbed quickly. You should be feeling the effects any moment now."

"Huh?" Sedna blinked as she checked herself. "Oh yeah. I feel much better! Ixion, you're going to become a great doctor!"

"Thanks, Sedna, but I couldn't have done it without your encouragement."

"Hey, what are friends for? We're there to help one another, right?" Sedna winked as she shook Ixion's hand.

"Thank you, Sedna."

"No problem. Now, let's get to that hospital. You know where they took them?"

"I do. Let's go."

xxxxx

**Mainland Hospital/8:15 PM**

Inside the room where Jami's parents were currently occupying, the couple slept in their rest beds with masks covering their mouths. Taylor had refused treatment of her own and was sitting on a chair inside the room.

"God... I feel... like crap..." Taylor groaned while shutting her eyes. _C'mon, where are you two?_

Just then, the window slowly creaked open inside the room. Taylor heard the noise and shifted her head back to notice Jami climbing through the open window. Following behind Jami was Karin.

"Ah, you two...!" Taylor was thrilled to see the girls back. "About time you..."

"Ssssh!" Karin silenced the Texan while placing a finger on her lips. "Keep quiet! Jami made an antidote. I've already gotten my dose, so now it's your turn."

"Now, this might sting a little bit, Taylor. So, please stay calm," Jami said, as she held up the hypospray.

As Taylor slightly backed off, she waved her hands out. "Not a needle!"

"No, it's not a needle," Jami sighed. "Sheesh, didn't you two ever watch Star Trek?"

xxxxx

After Jami injected her parents and Taylor with the antidote, she remained beside both of her parents' sides. Taylor and Karin were getting ready to sneak back out the window and escape into darkness.

"Thanks again, you two. I'll never forget this!" Jami waved to the girls.

"No problem, Jami! Taylor and I are going to go back and erase the security tapes from the research facility. I wouldn't want us to get caught on camera if you know what I mean," Karin winked. "By the way, we're coming over to your home tomorrow."

"Oh? What for?"

"Well, we need to convince your parents to let you come to Japan with us."

"Oh, man! I forgot about that! I'm supposed to start Queen's college the day after tomorrow. My parents will never let me go!"

"Don't worry," Taylor said. "We'll work everything out tomorrow. See you then!"

"Alright, see you then."

With that, the two girls climbed out the window. Jami turned as her parents started to stir in their beds.

"Oh, mother! Father!" Jami rushed over to her parents' sides. "You're awake! Oh my gosh..."

"Jamilah...?" Mrs. Waziri woke up as she shook her head. "I felt woozy for a moment there but... Um, what are we doing in a hospital bed?"

"Yes. I remember some lady attacking us and now we're in a hospital?" Dr. Waziri woke up while holding his head. He turned as Jami hugged him. "Jamilah? Oh, thank goodness! You're all right!"

"I'm just fine, father. I managed to call the ambulance to pick you two up," Jami hugged her father and went over to embrace her mother. "Don't worry. I'm not hurt."

"But, what about that crazy woman that attacked us? And those giant insects?" Mrs. Waziri inquired.

Jami smiled as she stood up and put her arms behind her back. "Some people came and scared them off."

"What kind of people? The police?" Dr. Waziri was confused.

"Not exactly," Jami grinned as she slipped her Henshin Stick inside her sleeve. "You two feel better?"

"As a matter of fact, I feel great," the man stretched out his arms. "I think we should be out of here."

Nodding her head, Jami sat down on a chair and sighed. "That's good. We've been through quite a day..." _And this is a day I will never forget. Thanks to you, Karin and Taylor._

xxxxx

_**August 31, 2006**_

xxxxx

**Waziri Residence/3:45 PM**

After being held overnight for observation, Jami's parents were released from the hospital the following morning. Dr. Waziri had called a carpenter to replace the door that Titanium Kerokko destroyed.

Jami was sitting outside on the porch as she watched the carpenter sand down the new door before installing it. As she glanced around, she noticed two people walking down the street with two dogs. She quickly stood up and waved to them.

"Karin! Taylor! Over here!" Jami called out to her friends. "I'm so glad you two could come!"

"Hey! Don't forget about us," Desi stopped as he mumbled.

Lucy snickered. "Now, now, Desi."

"Jami! Good to see you and your folks are home safely!" Taylor said as she ran up and hugged Jami.

Karin noticed Dr. and Mrs. Waziri walking out of the house. This was Karin's chance to speak with them about the foreign exchange proposal.

"Who are these girls?" Dr. Waziri wondered. "I didn't know Jamilah had any foreign friends."

"I've never seen them before," Mrs. Waziri shrugged.

"Excuse me. Are you Jamilah's parents?" Karin walked over and bowed her head to the couple.

"Oh, hello there. Are you one of Jamilah's friends? I don't think we've meet."

"As a matter of fact, Dr. Waziri, we only just met your daughter yesterday. My friend and I are from the Lunaris Foreign Exchange Program, and we have an offer that could affect Jami's future."

As she brought up Jami, the couple looked at one another with concern and turned to face Karin. Jami walked over with Taylor as they were ready to hear Karin's proposal.

xxxxx

Karin had just finished explaining about the foreign exchange program. Judging by the looks on the couples' faces, they didn't seem all too thrilled with the news. Jami knew that they couldn't be convinced. They had spent a lot of money in order to enroll Jami into Queen's College. They couldn't understand why their daughter would even think about turning down an education from Nigeria's most prestigious school.

"Jamilah, you're not seriously considering going to Japan for this foreign exchange program, are you?" Mrs. Waziri asked her daughter.

Dr. Waziri scratched his head. "You understand we already paid for you to go to Queen's College. School starts tomorrow, dear. We can't let you throw that all away. You even said you're dream was to become a doctor like your mother and I."

"I know but..." Jami sighed as she looked away. "I really want to go to Japan. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but with the break-in and that lady on the street, it kind of slipped my mind."

"Oh, Jami..." Taylor whispered as she watched from the side.

Just then, Karin pulled out a business card out of her pocket. "I do hope you reconsider. Jami would make a fine addition to our program. If you have any questions, the director of the Lunaris Foreign Exchange Program would be more than happy to answer them."

As Dr. Waziri took the card, he saw the name on it and raised an eyebrow. He shot Karin a bewildered look and smiled.

"Father?" Jami blinked with bewilderment.

"Why didn't you tell me the director was Ms. Setsuna Meioh?" Dr. Waziri asked. "If she's in charge, then I have no problem."

"She's a very popular public figurehead amongst the prestigious schools. We've even met her, Jamilah. She's a very intelligent and kind woman," Mrs. Waziri smiled.

"So, I can go on this foreign exchange program?!" Jami asked as her heart started beating. Her body trembled with sheer excitement. She couldn't believe it. "Oh my gosh!"

"Yes. Just as long as you keep up with your studies, Jamilah," Dr. Waziri instructed.

"I promise, father," Jami ran over to hug her parents. "Thank you. I'll make you two proud."

Watching the family embracing each other, Karin crossed her arms and smiled with satisfaction. Taylor glanced over to Karin and winked.

"Nice work there, Karin Osaka."

The brunette nodded as she watched the family. "Yeah." _Setsuna-san, we're on a roll. Just three more Senshi to find. Hopefully, those Animamate bitches don't get in our way again. _"Taylor, we can't let the Animamates get to the other girls first. We got lucky this time, but we need to move quickly. There's no telling what they'd do to stop us."

"Right. So, next stop...?"

"Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. There we'll find Helena Fernandes Souza, the one chosen to become Sailor Quaoar. We're on the right track, guys. The Kuiper Belt Senshi will be united in no time." She called out to Jami and her parents, "We'll leave tomorrow, Jami, if that's okay with you. We still have more girls to recruit."

"No problem," Jami answered with a smile. "I was already packed for my trip to Queen's College, anyway."

Karin nodded. "Good. Tomorrow afternoon it is. We've already arranged for a flight. Get ready for a new experience in your life, Jamilah Waziri."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Karin: Brazil! Here we are! Our mission continues as we search for Helena! Ooooh, Rio de Janeiro has tourist sites!

Taylor: C'mon now, Karin. We have serious work here...

Jami: Great, another Animamate!

Karin: Aw, crap. Do you freaking Animamates always have to spoil my fun?! Ugh!

Sailor Lethe: Awwww, did I really? I'm soooo sorry!

Karin: You better be, bitch.

Sailor Lethe: Perhaps we should play a game of finding Sailor Quaoar? Oh, look! I found her!

Helena: Hey! Who are you?!

Sedna: Oh no you don't, Lethe! If you lay a hand on Helena, I'm gonna lay the smackdown on your candy ass!

-

Next time...

Chapter 4: _**Arrival at Rio de Janeiro! Quaoar's Earth Shattering Debut!**_

-

Ixion & Eris: Sedna... ever heard of copyright infringement?

Sedna: Um, what?

xxxxx

Another member has been added to the Kuiper Belt Senshi. Hope you all enjoyed Jami's debut into the series. I know Sailor Titanium Kerokko didn't do much fighting but I'll save that for the big battle in the last chapter of this mini-arc.

I'm not too well-versed in the Nigerian culture, but I assume Jami and her parents can speak English.

Anyway, next time, the girls will be going to Rio de Janeiro. Karin should finally find some tourist sites there. And of course Helena's debut will be of vital importance.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review after reading!

Later.


	4. Quaoar's Earth Shattering Debut!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon, but the Kuiper Belt Senshi concept belong to LazerWulf and me. Well, Karin/Sedna is my character. Taylor/Eris and Jami/Ixion belong to Lazer. Credit also goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and providing for some story ideas. In addition, credit goes to Belletiger for her characters, Helena Souza and Sparta.

**A/N: **This mini-arc is turning out well. We're already three chapters in. Eris and Ixion have joined the Kuiper Senshi team. Next, the girls will attempt to recruit Sailor Quaoar. But, can they find the girl named Helena before Sailor Lethe does?

We shall see, won't we? (wink) This chapter is heavily credited to Belletiger - a Brazilian pal of mine that I have chatted with for nearly four years on Yahoo IM. She's a great artist with a bright future ahead for her. She has also been a big support and has helped me out with dilemmas I have had. Since she's a native Brazilian herself, she helped me with some scenes for this chapter. I'm not so well-versed in the Brazilian culture - so it helps. This chapter is dedicated to Belletiger and her late-cousin, Youkai Youko. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, Belle!

So, with that let's get on with the chapter!

Here's part four of the Kuiper Belt Senshi mini-arc!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 4

_**Arrival at Rio de Janeiro! Quaoar's Earth Shattering Debut!**_

xxxxx

_**September 2, 2006**_

xxxxx

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil/2:03 PM**

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Behind Sao Paulo, it is the second largest city in Brazil. Famous for its natural setting, this city is known for its Carnival celebrations, a unique form of Brazilian music called _Samba_ and the giant statue of Jesus - otherwise known as Christ the Redeemer. Rio de Janeiro was once Brazil's capital city and formally a colony of the Portuguese Empire.

Somewhere in this city is Sailor Quaoar - the next Kuiper Belt Senshi.

Sailor Lethe, of the Neo-Animamates, has recently arrived in Rio de Janeiro to hunt down the girl named Helena Fernandes Souza. Lethe hopes to find and extract her Star Seed before Sedna and the others stop her.

So far, the Neo-Animamates have come up short in their race against Sailor Sedna. Neo-Animamate leader Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon has high hopes that Lethe will not fail.

Much to Lethe's dismay, Karin, the other girls, and their two dogs have already arrived in the Brazilian city.

The time for Lethe to eliminate Quaoar was at hand.

xxxxx

Hidden in an old rundown bar, Sailor Lethe sat up from a chair and stretched her arms out. The time for relaxation was over. She had a job to do and had to get it done.

Lethe pulled out a mirror as she glanced at her reflection and fixed her hair. "Oh, Lethe, you are so beautiful. Yes, you are!" Suddenly, her reflection image vanished as Papillon's face displaced it. "AH! Papillon-sama!!" The Animamate jumped back in surprise as she nearly dropped her mirror.

"_**Have you found that brat yet, Lethe?!**_"

"No... I haven't but I will get right on it! I... I was actually just about to leave right now..." Lethe chuckled nervously, trying to make up an excuse.

"_**Save the excuses, Sailor Lethe. This is a crucial assignment. You must find that Quaoar child before those three girls do! Titanium Kerokko and Pewter Fox have both failed their missions! We cannot afford another failure!**_"

"I... I understand that... but finding her will be too troublesome... Why don't I just nuke this whole freaking city and get it over with?"

"_**And just how are you going to do that? Do you have a secret weapon that you've... Oh, why am I bothering to ask? Listen, you have the locator. You should be able to pinpoint her exact location**__**.**_"

Pulling out a small handheld device out of her dress, Sailor Lethe held it firmly and studied it. "Oh... wait! I forgot to turn it on!" The Animamate blushed in embarrassment over her own carelessness. "My bad!" She immediately pressed the activation switch. "There!"

"_**Ugh, what am I going to do with you? Be glad I'm not as merciless as Galaxia-sama.**_"

"That's a relief! At least Pewter Fox and Titanium Kerokko haven't been executed for their failures..."

"_**I still haven't decided their punishments**__**,**__** but I leave it to you to take out Sailor Quaoar. Take out her Star Seed. Hell, just kill her by any means necessary! Got that, Lethe?!**_"

"Yes, Papillon-sama," Lethe nodded as Papillon's vanished from the mirror. The violet-haired female groaned as she threw her mirror on the floor and watched the glass scatter. "I've got to find that stupid kid before Sedna and her little band of sluts do! Papillon-sama will be furious if I don't make up for Pewter Fox's and Kerokko's errors!"

As she looked down at the tracer device, Lethe noticed that a beacon appeared on radar. It was close, about three miles from her current position. Lethe's smile widened once she realized that her target was near.

"Ah, yes. Lucky break for me!" Lethe grinned as closed her right fist and shouted a premature victory declaration. "Oh, ho, ho, ho! Sailor Quaoar, it is time! Game over for you, dear! Oh, ho, ho, ho!"

With that, the Animamate teleported out to pursue Sailor Quaoar.

xxxxx

**Rio de Janeiro/Downtown/3:00 PM**

Elsewhere, in the northern section of the city, Karin, Taylor, Jami and the dogs were touring around Rio de Janeiro. Karin had to control herself because there were so many places to go. However, their first priority was to find Helena.

"WOW!!"

Karin snapped several shots of downtown Rio de Janeiro with her camera. She feverishly ran up and down getting as many good pictures she can get. Jami and Taylor watched their friend running around like an excited child.

"These are definitely going into my scrapbook!" Karin exclaimed as she snapped her photo shots. "This and that! And can't forget about this!"

"We haven't even reached that Christ the Redeemer statue yet," Jami remarked.

Taylor smirked. "Well, can you really blame her? It's not every day we visit a foreign country, especially not a Latin American one."

"Still, she could at least control herself," Lucy sighed, keeping an eye on Karin.

Desi scratched his side face. "Darn fleas keep pestering me! Ugh!"

"So, how are we going to find Helena?" Taylor wondered, tapping her right foot.

"That's a good question," Jami replied. "I tried to find her name in the telephone book, but the name Souza is pretty common around here. Finding her won't be easy."

"Come on, girls! We'll find her sooner or later. Who knows? Maybe she'll come to us first!" Karin exclaimed, attempting to raise their hopes.

Then, something caught their immediate attention.

As Karin walked past several bystanders, she stopped and turned to find a crowd of people gathered together. Karin glanced ahead and walked over to the crowd out of curiosity. There was a loud roar of cheers for some kind of performance.

"Huh, I wonder what the deal is here," Karin wondered, walking over to the crowd. "Something really cool must be attracting all these people."

The three girls and the dogs could hear drumming sounds and some cord instrument. They started walking over to the crowd to investigate. When they arrived there, they gasped in surprise. There was a group of people performing a unique style of dance. They wore white pants, and each had a different colored rope tied around their waist. The girls wore white tops while the boys were shirtless, much to the three girls' delight.

"COOL!!" Karin shouted, her eyes lit up. "That's Capoeira!" She jumped up excitedly while watching the talented dancers.

"So this is Capoeira," Taylor replied as she was watched a couple showing their Capoeira abilities. "Looks like they're dancing!"

"That's kind of true," Jami stated as she explained the meaning behind this exotic form of art. "Capoeira is a mix between dance and martial arts. It was crafted by the black slaves from Africa. Capoeira is very popular in both Brazil and Africa."

Then, within the circle of dancers, a girl stepped up to start her performance in front of the crowd. This Brazilian girl appeared to be at least 14 or 15 years of age. Her black hair was tied in a pony tail. She has brown eyes and tanned skin. A boy around the same age stood beside the girl. He had a short black hair and brown eyes.

Taylor glanced over at the boy as immediately fell head over heels. The Texan couldn't help to think that boy was hot, especially with a bare chest. Desi and Lucy obviously noticed this as they slumped their heads.

"Wow... so... hot..." Taylor giggled as she couldn't keep her eyes off the young man.

The young male turned his head and faced the Brazilian girl. "Let's go, Troia."

"Right, Sparta," she said.

The trio couldn't help but tilt their heads. Confusion was written all over their faces. Troia? Sparta? Those names didn't seem like average names for people, especially for these two Brazilians.

"I don't get it. Those names don't sound Latin," Karin was confused.

"Those are their Capoeira names," Jami answered.

"Capoeira names?"

"Yes. In the year 1890, Capoeira was declared illegal here. So, to escape from local authorities, these Capoeirists had to create false identities to fool them. Ever since then, it has become a tradition in Capoeira. Now, every Capoeirist has a nickname they use for performing."

"That's very interesting." Karin smiled, observing the two Capoeira dancers. Placing her hands under her chin, she sighed happily. "I wish I could dance like them. Seems like fun."

"Yeah. I'd like to dance with them, too," Taylor sighed happily. "Especially with those muscular guys with bare chests." The red-haired Texan fantasized while her friends lowered their heads.

Karin chuckled. "You like any guy as long as their hot, Taylor."

"Oh, Taylor..." Lucy and Desi sighed simultaneously.

Just then, Lucy turned back and stared at the female Capoeira dancer. Her eyes widened as she nodded to Desi. The dogs immediately warned the girls of what appeared to be a surprise discovery.

"Lucy? Desi?" Taylor noticed her dogs' sudden uneasiness. "What's eating you two?"

"Girls, you're not going to believe this, but I'm sensing Sailor energy from the girl performing," Lucy announced to the Kuiper trio.

"You mean?" Karin could hardly believe it.

"We've found her. Sailor Quaoar," Desi nodded.

"Oh my goodness! You mean she's the one?!" Jami looked back toward the Brazilian girl nicknamed 'Troia.'

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of where the girls were, a suspicious lavender-haired woman observed the two Capoeira dancers carefully, paying particular attention to the girl. In fact, this woman was none other than Sailor Lethe in disguise.

A craft smile crossed the Animamate's face as she slowly walked through the crowd.

_Heh, there's no mistake about it. I've finally found you, Sailor Quaoar. _The sneaky Animamate thought with a smirk.

xxxxx

Once the performance was finished, the girl and the boy started walking off. Karin and the girls followed them to further investigate and confirm the dogs' suspicions.

"I can't believe that we found Quaoar performing Capoeira! This one really surprised me," Karin whispered.

Jami carefully eyed Helena from the distance. "We should get going and say hello to her."

"Ah, the direct approach. Though, wouldn't she be a bit intimidated by foreigners?" Taylor asked.

"Either way, we have to get to her before the Neo-Animamates do. There's no time to lose!" Karin declared as she vastly paced faster to approach the Brazilian girl. Just as soon as she reached out to tap her shoulder, Karin jumped back as the Brazilian girl turned.

"Hey! Who's there?!" She demanded as her eyes shot a tense stare at the Japanese brunette.

"Yikes!" Karin shouted.

"Oh... I'm so sorry to startle you," she apologized. "I didn't mean to get defensive... I..."

"Please, don't mind her. She's usually very shy, but could I ask why you're following us?" 'Sparta' asked.

"Well, you see..." Karin paused as she did not take her eyes off the girl. _Wow, she's so pretty and talented._ "...we were so mesmerized by your performance. We've never actually seen a live Capoeira performance before."

"I see. You're a tourist?" The girl, 'Troia,' was interested to know Karin. While approaching the Japanese girl, she turned to spot Taylor and Jami standing a few feet behind Karin. "Those two, are they your friends?"

"Yeah. I'm a scout for a foreign exchange program, here looking for new students."

"A foreign exchange program?" Her interested peaked. "You know I was just thinking about being involved in one. My father has indicated some interest in me studying abroad. Though... I admit... I'd be completely lost... I wouldn't know anyone in another country..." She blushed while looking down at her feet.

"Maybe you'd like to come to Japan with us?"

"What? Japan?" She raised her head while anxious to hear what Karin had to tell her.

"Maybe you should consider it, Helena?" 'Sparta' said.

"I don't know. Going to Japan would be fun and intriguing," Helena shrugged.

"Ah, so you're name is Helena?"

"Yes. I'm Helena Souza."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for not introducing myself sooner," Karin apologized. "I'm Karin Osaka. These two behind me are my friends and traveling with me as foreign exchange students themselves." She indicated the other girls as she introduced them individually. "This is Jami Waziri from Nigeria, and that's Taylor west from Texas."

"Howdy!" Taylor waved to them. She nearly swooned at the sight of Helena's male friend. _Wow, he sure is hot, Even from up close. _

"Would you be interested in joining us? I'm hoping to recruit five girls. So far, I have two. I only need three more. I'd be more than happy if you would accept this offer," Karin tried her best to persuade the Brazilian.

"Wow, nice work, Karin. I'm impressed," Taylor murmured.

As she thought about this proposition, she turned toward her male friend. He nodded in reply - as if to encourage her to go. Helena turned and looked back to Karin.

"It sounds interesting, but I need to talk to my family about this."

"I understand. Try telling your folks about what I told you," the Japanese brunette stated.

"Where should I meet with you to give you an answer?"

Jami made a suggestion. "Let's meet here tomorrow. Helena, I'm sure you'll remember?"

"Yes, I'm familiar with this side of the city," Helena nodded.

Taylor smiled as she whispered into Karin's ear. "_Hey, Karin. Isn't that boy such a hottie?_"

"How so?"

"Are you blind? Look at that body!" the Texan smirked as she stared over to Helena's friend.

"Leo. I'll be taking off now," Helena said to her friend, revealing his real first name.

"Wow, Leo. Cool name," Taylor nodded, rubbing her chin as she checked out the young man. "Too bad he seems to be close to Helena. I wonder if..."

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just very close," Helena corrected the Texan.

Leo snickered. "At least for now."

The Brazilian girl slightly turned away and tried hiding her blush. "Anyway, I have to get going."

"Here," Karin called to Helena as she handed her a piece of folded paper. "That's my cell phone number. If something comes up, you can call me at that number. Be sure to let us know what your parents think about that offer."

"Sure thing," Helena received the paper and placed it in her left pant pocket. With that, she waved to the girls and walked off.

"And I have to get going, too. Nice to meet you ladies and hope you enjoy touring our city," Leo said as she departed from the scene.

With Helena and Leo gone, the Kuiper trio was left to wait for Helena's answer. However, that did not mean that they wouldn't monitor her closely. There was still the issue of the Neo-Animamate looking for the girl.

The dogs were certain to remind the three girls of their mission.

"I highly suggest we follow her. That Animamate could be anywhere," Lucy forewarned the girls. She sniffed the air as she suddenly paused. She lowered herself in a defensive posture and growled.

"Looks like you spoke too soon, Lucy!" Desi frowned as he, too, sensed a negative vibe emanating from close by.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked, noticing her dogs feeling tense and uneasy.

"What else? That Animamate is near, right?" Karin glanced around her surroundings. "Where?"

The female golden retriever rushed off, leading them to the path. "This Animamate is following Helena! Girls, we have to hurry! Follow me!"

"Lucy!! Wait up!!" Desi exclaimed as he followed his companion.

"All right, guys! Let's save our new friend, Quaoar!" Karin declared as she ran down to follow the dogs. Taylor and Jami followed their leader while catching up.

Narrowing her eyes, Karin raced down the streets while ignoring the bystanders watching her. She didn't care if she was already attracting attention. She wasn't going to let anything happen to Helena.

_There's no way I'm going to let you screw with MY team, Animamates! Whoever you are... I'll make sure I take your ass down!_

xxxxx

Meanwhile, just as Helena turned toward an empty parking lot, she took a deep breath and leaned against a steel fence. She had been running for nearly fifteen minutes. After performing a Capoeira dance, in addition to running, she was already too pooped to keep going.

"Just need at least ten minutes to rest," Helena heavily panted. "Of course, I'll go by the local store and buy a bottle of water. Geez, I'm so winded right now." As she leaned further back, she blinked while hearing footsteps approaching from the corner.

"May I help you?" Helena spoke put with her back turned on this individual.

"Excuse me."

Helena stopped as she turned to see a lavender-haired woman approaching her. The woman wore an a casual style of dress consisting of a long-sleeved purple shirt, a pair of dark blue pants, brown shoes and had her hair tied up in a bun. She seemed to sport a radiant smile as she approached Helena and put out her hand.

"My. That was such a brilliant and artistic performance you showed! Was that the Capoeira style of dance?"

_Who the heck is she? And how did she know about my performance earlier? _"Yes, it was," Helena replied, smiling as she seemed a bit weary of being around this perky woman. "Did you really like it?" _Funny I should ask that. I don't even remember seeing this lady._

"Yes, I did! I don't see that kind of dance around where I live."

"Are you a tourist?"

"Actually, no I'm not," the woman stated, pulling out a business card. "Here's my card. This is just in case you need to know who I am."

As she took the card, Helena read it and blinked. "You're a..."

"I'm a dance recruiter. You see I'm looking for some brilliant dancers to help me teach some students of mine. You see... your Capoeira is exactly the unique style I'm looking for."

Helena nodded as she turned the card over. "I see." Then, without second thought, she handed it back to the lady and turned away. "Sorry but I'm not interested. You see. I like Capoeira, but it's just a hobby. I'm not really striving to be a dancer when I grow up. Besides, I'm not exactly teacher material."

"But..."

"There are plenty of professional Capoeira dancers you might want to look into. They'd be up to the job but not me," the Brazilian girl said as she walked off and left the woman sorely disappointed. "I'm sorry, miss."

As she watched Helena walk away, the woman's eyes narrowed and glared daggers at the girl. She gritted her teeth and closed her fits over the card.

"Don't give me the cold shoulder, you snotty brat," she muttered, ripping off her disguise and shouting out to Helena. "Nobody turns down Sailor Lethe and gets away with it!" Not taking any chances, she leaped across and landed in front of Helena. "Not so fast, kid!"

Startled by Lethe's entrance, Helena was caught immediately off guard and fell back on her butt. Sailor Lethe stared at the girl with arms crossed and a sly, devious smirk on her face. With no one around to stop this, the Brazilian girl was an easy victim for Lethe.

"No one's here to save you, kid. Just you and me!" Sailor Lethe smirked. "Now, be a kind girl and let me take your Star Seed!"

"Wha... What is a Star Seed? And what do you want?!" She tried to pull herself up but fell to her knees. "I... I can't move..."

"Trembling in fear, are we? Oh, now hold that pose, dear," the Animamate set her right foot down and crossed her arms. "This will be your final moment of life, Sailor Quaoar!"

"Sailor Quaoar...?"

"Remember this day and remember it well!" The Animamate pressed her bracelets against each other and prepared to take Helena's Star Seed.

Then, as Helena closed her eyes, a strong gust of wind blew past her and pushed Sailor Lethe back. The villain screamed out in surprise as she hit a nearby wall. She opened her eyes as three figures landed in front of Helena.

"Ugh! So, it's you... three," Lethe snarled as she removed herself from the wall. She growled while brushing herself off. "Well, honestly, I'm glad you three decided to show yourselves!"

Opening her eyes, Helena spotted her three saviors standing in front. Their colorful attires and skirts were the most distinct features of these three saviors. Helena blinked as she looked at the trio with a perplexed look.

"What... What's going on here? Who are you three?!"

"Are you okay?" Sailor Sedna turned as she glanced over to Helena.

"Well, I seem to be just fine. I'm not injured," the Brazilian girl checked herself.

Sailor Eris smirked. "That's good, but stay put. We'll take care of this mean ol' lady!"

"Get ready, girls! She's about to attack!" Sailor Ixion warned her colleagues.

"Right! We can't let our guard down!" Sailor Sedna announced as she assumed a battle stance. She shot a glance toward the Animamate. "All right, Animamate! We're onto you and your group's plans!"

Lethe scoffed as she raised her right hand. A long, silver spear appeared in her right hand. As she reached out and grabbed it, Sailor Lethe prepared herself for battle with the three Kuiper Senshi.

"Yeah and you just had to spoil my fun, you little brats!" Lethe growled, glaring her eyes at the trio. "However, I'm not weak like my other two colleagues you've beaten! I have more experience under my belt and can take you three with no problems!"

Sailor Sedna snorted. "Yeah? How about showing us rather than run your mouth and spew crap?"

"Heh, good one, girl," Sailor Eris chuckled.

Slamming her spear down, Sailor Lethe started running forward and mounted her first attack on the trio. Sedna and Eris stepped forward as they prepared to head off the Animamate. Ixion picked Helena up and jumped to the side to give her two friends room to fight.

"Ixion! Take her safety and come back when you're ready!" Sedna ordered. "I'm sure Eris and I can hold this witch off."

"Please, be careful you two!" Ixion nodded as she carried Helena off and hurried out of the facility. As she turned, Ixion kicked the door open and scurried out.

Sailor Eris shifted her eyes to Lethe. "Just the two of us against you, Animamate!"

"That girl won't get far. Trust me. I'll have you two little prissy brats begging for mercy in no time," Sailor Lethe said.

Sailor Sedna frowned as she grew annoyed by Lethe's taunts. "Just try it!"

"Sure thing. Allow me to put my strength to the test! Get ready, you brats!" Sailor Lethe shouted as she leaped across and jabbed her spear through the ground. _**"HYAH!!"**_ She pressed down as the spear penetrated the ground. As she glanced around, she watched Sedna and Eris spinning around. "Ha! Don't get carried away!" With that, Lethe swung around on her spear as she spun and kicked both young Sailors down.

"Gah!!" Sedna shouted as she was kicked by Lethe's foot.

Sailor Eris jolted back as she was on the receiving end of the enemy's kick.

Sailor Lethe landed on her feet and lifted the spear out of the ground.

"Ugh..." The Ice Senshi grunted, pulling herself up. She wiped the side of her right lip while facing Lethe's direction. "You only caught off us guard!"

Sailor Lethe grinned. "Oh, did I?"

Just then, a pair of hands sprouted from out of the ground. Sedna and Eris watched as the hands grabbed their ankles while holding them down. The duo glanced ahead to notice extra arms sprouting out of Sailor Lethe's body. These arms seemed real replication of her original arms.

"What the hell is this?! Where did these arms come from?!" Sailor Sedna panicked, trying to move her feet.

Sailor Eris gritted her teeth. "They're definitely coming from her!"

Giggling in amusement, Sailor Lethe walked forward as the extras arms vanished off her body. She smirked while pointing her spear at the duo.

"Your friend guessed right, Sailor Sedna," Lethe replied, licking her own lips. "These extensions are my own arms. Even the ones that are holding you two down are a part of me. I can replicate any part of my body for as long as I'm conscious. So, all I have to do is apply some pressure on your body and force you to submit. Of course, I'm not looking to make you submit. Rather, I can simply immobilize you. Maybe snap your neck, spine, or any part of your body." An evil thought crossed her mind as she walked closer. "Ah, perhaps I should start by breaking your little ankles?"

Sailor Sedna tried moving her feet. "Gah! No way!"

"Sedna! C'mon! Let's use our powers to put this witch down!" Eris shouted.

Nodding her head, Sedna raised her right hand as her Ice Trident appeared. As she snatched her trident, Sedna slammed it on the ground and turned the area around her into ice - freezing up Lethe's replicate hands in the process. Sedna jumped across and pushed Eris away while releasing her from Lethe's hands.

"Heh, do you think you can avoid me?" Sailor Lethe chuckled. "Foolish." Once she shut her eyes, eight pairs of arms sprouted out of the ground as they reached out for the two Sailors.

Bringing her right hand out, Eris summoned her lasso and hurled it across. It landed around a hook hanging on the side of a wall. Eris grabbed the rope and swung across. Meanwhile, Sedna formed an ice barrier to protect herself from the hands.

Sailor Lethe raised her left hand as an orb of light formed in her palm. The orb exploded and turned into a shower of energy blasts that covered the entire area. "_**Galactica Myosotis Alpestris!!**_" She directed her attack on the two Senshi as they were caught within the blasts.

Sailor Sedna tried to protect herself with the ice barrier barely putting up any resistance.

As for Sailor Eris, she leaped around different directions to avoid the raining blasts.

"Now! I have you!" Sailor Lethe shouted.

With that, as Sailor Eris backed away, three pairs of hands emerged out of the wall behind her and snatched the warrior. Eris dropped her guard as she was pulled back and pinned against the wall. Two hands held down her arms while as another pair pinned down Eris' legs. The third pair was several inches from Eris' neck.

"Sailor Eris!!" Sailor Sedna shouted to her team mate.

Before Sedna could do anything, she felt something restraining her as she glanced down. To Sedna's dismay, a pair of hands held a vice grip around her ankles. Then, another pair of hands shot across and snatched the trident out of her grip. A third pair sprang out of the ground behind Sedna and pulled her down.

"My, my, you girls are so pitiful. To think my two colleagues had trouble with you," Sailor Lethe casually paced toward the two Senshi. She kneeled down as Sedna struggled with the hands holding her down. "I told you I have enough experience dealing with you."

"You call this fair?!" Sedna snapped, angrily retorting at the lavender-haired woman.

"Life isn't fair, honey. Get it?!" Lethe frowned as she kicked Sedna's face.

"Leave her alone!" The Wind Senshi shouted at the Animamate.

"Now, now, you don't want to make a single move. Do you?" Sailor Lethe looked back toward Eris. "Unless you want me to snap that little neck of yours?"

As she froze stiff, Eris watched as the hands reached out for her neck. Nervous sweat dripped down her face as they came closer. If she struggled anymore or even uttered a word, her life would easily be snuffed out in one neck snap. The girls never suspected Lethe would be capable of such a unique yet deadly technique.

"How grand! I'll finally be the one to kill the Kuiper Sailor Senshi! I can't wait until Papillon-sama rewards me!" Sailor Lethe laughed, prematurely celebrating a victory.

"...Heh... even if you kill us... our new friend will arrive to avenge us..." Sailor Sedna chuckled, ignoring the fact that her life was at jeopardy.

"Who? That brat I tried to kill earlier?" Lethe chuckled. "What can she do to me?! Or for that matter... your other Sailor comrade? If you two didn't stand a chance against me, what are the chances those two will defeat me? You're placing false hope on those two. Face it! You're dead where you two stand!" As she slammed her spear, the hands applied a tighter grip on both girls. "I think I'll prolong your suffering before I finish you! Ho, ho, ho!"

Sedna struggled as the hands became heavy like weights. She could barely move her legs and arms. The very chance that she could die was becoming true as another pair of hands emerged to cover her nose/mouth. With her mouth and nose covered, Sedna's breathing would be cut off and she would die.

Nonetheless, Sedna continued to struggle. _Ugh, if only I could shift into my Valkyrie form! I'd kick her ass easily if I could but... I can't reach for my Henshin Dagger because my arms are pinned down! __**"AUUUGH!! DAMN IT!!"**_

"_**SEDNA!!"**_ Eris screamed.

"Struggle all you can but it's useless! I'll play with you for a few minutes before I execute you!" Lethe mischievously grinned as she laughed.

xxxxx

Elsewhere.

Sailor Ixion landed on top of a building rooftop as she slowly walked over and set Helena down. Uncovering her eyes, Helena observed her surroundings and gasped. Ixion smiled and put a hand on Helena's right shoulder.

"Where am I?!" Helena asked.

"You're safe. That woman can't hurt you," Ixion reassured her. "Calm down."

"Oh god... I thought... Why was she after me?"

"For your Star Seed."

Hearing a fairly different voice, Helena looked around the roof as she noticed two dogs sitting behind Ixion. One of them had spoken. It was Lucy.

"Hello, Helena," Lucy greeted the Brazilian girl. "I am Lucy."

"WHAT?! That dog... it... just... it just spoke!! And it knows my name?!" Helena exclaimed as she jumped up and pointed at the golden retriever. "Am I seeing things here?! It can't be my imagination!"

Desi shifted his head toward Lucy and let out a sigh. "Not this again. Oh boy."

"Please, listen to us, Helena. We all came here for you," Lucy cleared her throat. "You see... You're a part of our team. Or, I should say their team." She pointed over to Ixion.

"What team? I don't get it? And you haven't told me anything of this Star Seed business either," Helena demanded an explanation. She was still scared and confused over the entire predicament. "Somebody tell me."

"A Star Seed is basically the essence of your soul. It keeps you alive," Desi explained, hoping not to surprise Helena. "If that Animamate removed it, you'd be a goner."

"They're right, Helena," Sailor Ixion smiled, standing up and looking the girl in the eyes. "Most importantly you're a Sailor Senshi. Lucy and Desi sensed your power. You are one of us Kuiper Senshi!"

Perplexed and overwhelmed by this shocking announcement, Helena gasped as she looked down. "Me?" She stared at her hands and blinked. "But, what is a Sailor Senshi? I don't understand any of this. I'm confused. Is this all a crazy dream?"

"You're not dreaming, Helena," Ixion reassured the Brazilian girl. "What we're telling you is the truth and nothing more. I understand all of this is too unbelievable for you to comprehend."

"You're right. It is too much for me to understand," Helena replied as she turned away. "How am I supposed to believe any of this is real? Are you saying I'm not just some normal girl?"

"Desi and I have sensed strong spiritual energy from you since we first glanced at you. You are without a doubt one of the Kuiper Senshi. Helena Fernandes Souza, you are Sailor Quaoar!" Lucy announced as she walked forward and placed her paw down in front of the girl. "Please, accept this Henshin Stick. With this, you are able to transform into the Sailor Senshi of the lost Planet of Quaoar."

Staring down at the artifact on the floor, Helena blinked as if she could hardly believe it. She wondered if this was all real. Could she buy into this whole story about being a member of the Kuiper Senshi? The girl locked eyes with the Henshin Stick - seemingly hesitant to pick it up. Then, she sensed a rush of energy entering her body.

"What...? What was that?" Helena gasped, glaring back down at the object. _What's this sensation? I feel something... Like a wave entering my body once I get close to this object. What could this mean? Are they telling the truth?_

"Please, Helena. Take it. It's yours!" Ixion nodded as she stepped aside and allowed the girl to step forward.

Lucy urged Helena on. "Once you take this Henshin Stick, you will realize your destiny."

"Believe us. We need you more than you possibly think," Desi said. "We need to complete the team before our enemy destroys us. We cannot afford to fail. The older Sailor Senshi are counting on you."

Helena gulped as she slowly moved toward the Henshin Stick. _Don't be afraid. These people seem trustworthy. _"Somehow, I think I believe you... I don't know how but I feel a strong connection to you and your friends." As she kneeled down, Helena observed the item and placed her hand over it.

"Just so you know, Helena, it's me, Jami. That African friend of Karin's," Ixion revealed her identity.

"You… You're a Sailor? And Karin is one, too?"

"Yes. Karin and Taylor are trying to stop that Animamate. I know this is too unbelievable for you, Helena," Ixion proclaimed, looking at the Brazilian. "I am Sailor Ixion. Taylor is Sailor Eris. And Karin is Sailor Sedna. We are the Kuiper Belt Senshi. Helena, we need you. In order to complete the team, we need to know if you're in."

"So, that's why you asked me to come with you to Japan on this foreign exchange program."

"Correct."

"But, how do I… become one of you?"

"Take a look at your Henshin Stick, Helena," Lucy instructed.

Just then, the orb on the artifact released a brownish beam at the girl. Helena froze still as the beam shot her forehead as a symbol slowly flickered over the skin's surface. The magical energy coming from the Henshin Stick entered the girl's body.

The symbol which appeared on her forehead was the Quaoar symbol.

"I was right! This confirms my suspicion!" Lucy exclaimed, observing Helena closely. "She is Sailor Quaoar!"

"Yeah! We found her all right!" Desi nodded, his jaw nearly dropped.

Sailor Ixion smiled as she put a hand on Helena's back. Her comforting handmade the Brazilian girl more relaxed as she inhaled and held the Henshin Stick close. As she opened her eyes, Helena shifted her eyes to Sailor Ixion.

"Do you feel the power coursing through you, Helena?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I feel... I feel strong. Rejuvenated. I'm already getting the urge to fight!"

"Yes. And you will get your chance, Helena. Our friends are back there taking care of that witch. What do you say we put your new Senshi power to the test? Come with me!" Sailor Ixion said, balling up her right fist. "You're one of us, Helena!"

"But, what do I do? How do I transform into this Sailor Quaoar?" Helena stared at her Henshin Stick and twirled it.

"Allow me," Lucy stepped forward to demonstrate. "All you need say is this. Repeat after me: Quaoar Planet Power. Make-Up."

"Right," the Capoeira dancer nodded as she raised her Henshin item up. After that, she repeated the chant phrase as Lucy had instructed. "_**Quaoar Planet Power... MAKE-UP!!**_"

With that, Helena noticed herself spinning as pillars of brown and yellow light covered her. Shutting her eyelids, the Brazilian girl stretched her arms out. Her entire body became nearly transparent - like a see-through - as her clothes were stripped away. Yellow and brown blocks of earth encircled her lithe form.

Stretching across and her arms was a pair of long, white gloves. Her feet were now inside yellow heeled boots. Covering her chest and body was a white, comfortable bodysuit. A pair of white layered sheets formed on her side shoulders. Appearing on her chest was a brown bow. Embedded at the bow's center was a yellow brooch. Her uniform's collar was brown with three white stripes around it. Her back bow - tied above her skirt and behind her backside - was yellow. A brown neck choker was tied around her neck with a golden pendant attached at the center. Her short, pleated skirt was yellow and several inches below her waist. Finally, a golden tiara appeared around her forehead - with a brown, oval stone buried at the tiara's center area. To complete her new Senshi uniform, a pair of golden earrings formed and hung on her earlobes.

Bursting out of the column of light, Helena emerged in her complete Sailor Senshi attire.

She was now and forever the Sailor Senshi of Planet Quaoar.

Helena Fernandes Souza was now Sailor Quaoar.

As she blinked and stared down at her new getup, Sailor Quaoar gasped and touched her miniskirt. A slight blush covered her face as Sailor Ixion and the dogs chuckled amongst themselves.

"Don't worry, Helena. There are no boys here," Ixion couldn't help but giggle.

"That's not my problem right now. I mean... Did I really need to wear this?" Quaoar blushed, lifting up her miniskirt.

"You'll get used to it," Lucy sighed.

"But you should feel stronger, Helena," Desi stated.

"I do. I feel much stronger. More confident about myself, but I have yet to prove myself as Sailor Quaoar," the newest Kuiper Senshi replied, pressing her feet down. "Then, I'll start by helping you stop that Animamate. Our fellow Kuiper Senshi might need our help and I'd like this to be my grand debut. Time to show you what I'm made of!" She winked while shaking Ixion's hand. "Sailor Quaoar is up for the job."

"That's good to hear, Helena. But, let's not waste any time! No telling if this Animamate is more troublesome than the last two."

"Right."

With that, the Kuiper duo took off as they leaped off the roof while moving out to aid Sedna and Eris. They had to hurry before Sailor Lethe has her way as she already has the other Kuiper pair at her mercy.

Observing the girls from the rooftop, Lucy and Desi lowered their heads. They prayed and hoped that they would overcome this powerful Animamate.

"Come back to us, girls. We still need to find Orcus and Varuna," Lucy murmured.

xxxxx

"Oh, ho, ho! I think you're done writhing in pain!" Sailor Lethe laughed, curling her lips while she watched the two Sailors struggling. "I think it's about time I end this little game, little girls!" As she slammed her spear down, she controlled her replicate hands.

As the hand reached out for Eris' throat, she closed her eyes. Eris realized that her end was at hand. There wasn't she could do with her limbs pinned to the wall. Unlike Sedna, she had no Valkyrie mode to convert to.

Sedna also found herself in the same predicament as Lethe's replica hands smothered her. This would certainly be a worthy kill for Lethe as Sedna was considered a crucial member of the new Kuiper team.

"My, my, you girls are all in quite the predicament. The way you're all tied up... is kinda kinky," Sailor Lethe smirked, cooing to herself. "Alas, I have to end your pitiful lives. All right, this is it!" As she prepared to slam her spear...

Sailor Lethe paused and noticed the area beginning to be covered by a yellow mist. She gasped and leaped up into mid-air to avoid the incoming mist.

"Humph, that's the same mist that poisoned Sailor Titanium Kerokko," Lethe carefully observed. "Of course, you're not getting _me_ with it!" She started to look around her surroundings in attempt to locate Sailor Ixion. "I know it's you, Ixion. Come on out!"

With Lethe's back turned, an approaching figure dropped down and delivered a kick to the Animamate's back. Lethe grunted as she was knocked off her guard and sent crashing to the ground.

"That was a nice one, Quaoar! She didn't even suspect you!" Ixion's voice shouted out.

As her ears picked up on Sailor Ixion's cry, Lethe jumped to her feet in alarm and held her spear.

"Sailor Quaoar?! Arghh, damn it! I'm too late!" The lavender-haired Animamate cursed. "No matter! I won't let you get the best of me! Now come out, you coward!"

"Gladly."

Shifting her head to the left side, Sailor Lethe spotted her attacker. No doubt about it. It was Sailor Quaoar. The Brazilian Sailor walked forward as she pointed to the Animamate.

"Don't think you can fool me anymore! My new friends have enlightened me of the situation. You're a member of the Neo-Animamate organization and you're goal is to eliminate us! Well, you're a little too late to get me! You've failed!" Quaoar smirked as she struck a battle pose.

Lethe couldn't help but chuckle. "You really are dense if you think you can fight me without your friend. Of course, this will make it easier for me."

As Quaoar lowered her posture stance, a pair of hands slowly slithered out of the ground behind the girl. Lethe smirked as she laid eye contact on her replica hands.

_Good, good. I have you where I want you, child!_

"Sailor Quaoar!!" Sailor Ixion called out from the distance.

Quaoar twirled around to see Ixion racing toward her. This interruption garnered Lethe's attention. Sailor Lethe cackled with laughter as she slammed her spear down.

"Watch out!" Ixion shouted as she stopped abruptly. Two pairs of hands emerged out of thin air as they wrapped themselves around Ixion and tightened their hold to restrain her.

"Gotcha!" Lethe grinned.

"Sailor Ixion!!" Sailor Quaoar cried out as she tried to run over to save her colleague.

"Eh, eh. Not so fast!" Sailor Lethe shot a glance to Quaoar as she hovered over in front of the Brazilian Sailor. Pointing her spear at her victim, Lethe's lips curled with cruel pleasure. "You make one move and she gets squeezed to death! In fact, all three of your friends get the squeeze put on them! I mean... wouldn't it suck to die by suffocation or having your neck snapped? My, my... Such a gruesome death. Then again, their executions could have been much worse."

"Stop..." Quaoar gritted her teeth while standing her ground. She feared the worst for Sailor Ixion and the others. She saw Sedna and Eris were not looking any better. "Please, just stop..."

Sailor Lethe giggled mischievously. "Sure. All you have to do is surrender your Star Seed. If you do that, I'll let them go. Of course, you'll be dead."

"If it means saving my friends, then I'll do it," Quaoar sighed as she started walking toward the Animamate. "I'm sorry, Sailor Ixion. I know you and the others held such high expectations for me. But, I'm nothing more than a disappointment." The Brazilian girl stopped as she spread her arms out.

"Sailor Quaoar!! Don't do this!!" Ixion pleaded as her body was being constricted by Lethe's deadly arms. She tried struggling against the snake-like arms but did not have the strength to break free. "Sailor Quaoar..."

As Sailor Quaoar closed her eyes, she was ready to accept her fate.

The Animamate crossed her bracelets and aimed directly for the girl. "Say goodbye, girlie. I can't believe it was this easy!"

"Yes, indeed..." Quaoar smirked as her body started to... melt? Her form quickly turned sandy, brown, and moist. The body form fell apart as it spread all over the floor.

"_**WHAT?!"**_ Sailor Lethe exclaimed, taken back by this immediate trick. "I've been tricked!!"

Sedna glanced with shock. _Whoa! Now, that's something new! Cool move, Quaoar!_

Suddenly, Lethe felt a something tug on her side. She turned as she spotted Sailor Quaoar standing on her right side. The Brazilian girl performed two elbow strikes to Lethe's face; followed by two knee strikes into the Animamate's gut. Quaoar quickly performed a cartwheel and executes a double spinning kick. Sailor Lethe was knocked off her feet as she fell back and dropped her spear.

After performing a hand spin, Quaoar jumped back to her feet and stood in a defensive posture.

"How's that for you? We call that our _Au Batido!_" Sailor Quaoar smirked.

As Lethe struggled to stand up, her replica arm effects wore off. All three Kuiper Senshi were released much to Lethe's dismay.

"Whoo wee! We're free!" Sailor Eris jumped off the wall and dusted herself. "Quaoar really pulled off a neat trick! She really had me convinced!"

"Heh, no kidding, but I knew she wouldn't let us down," Sailor Sedna looked over to the new team member. "Nice one, Sailor Quaoar. You've proven you're one of us. Nice job!" She flashed a grin and a thumb up to the new girl.

"Thanks, girls," Sailor Quaoar nodded.

Suddenly, as the Kuiper Senshi gossiped, Sailor Lethe slowly rose to her feet and picked up the spear. She saw that all four Senshi had her surrounded. Sedna stood poised with her Ice Trident. Ixion summoned her own weapon: a bow. Eris readied her trademark lasso. Quaoar raised her hand as a lance appeared for her.

"Humph, so you now act all tough with weapons. Big whoop!" Lethe scoffed, spitting on the ground. "I'll have you four begging!"

"Then, make us beg... if you can!" Sedna retorted, holding her Ice Trident.

Without hesitation, Sailor Lethe slammed her spear down as she summoned a swarm of replica arms. The arms shot out across as they reached out to ensnare the four Kuiper Senshi. Sedna reacted in time as she slammed down her Trident - which allowed her to summon an ice wall. The frozen barrier protected the girls from Lethe's deadly hands.

"This again! Remember, my limbs don't always come out at the front!" Lethe laughed.

The girls twirled around as hands sprouted out of the ground behind them. Sedna summoned another ice wall to shield herself and her friends. Lethe seethed as she used her spear to shatter the first ice wall.

"Don't think these walls will hold me back!" Sailor Lethe exclaimed. "I've taken on my fair share of rookie Senshi like you! I promise you won't survive against the Neo-Animamates!"

"Yeah? Well, didn't anyone tell you not to underestimate your foe?" Sedna growled as she dodged out of Sailor Lethe's charging path. She back flipped and landed beside Sailor Quaoar.

"Any idea on how we can beat her?" Quaoar inquired.

"Easy. Ixion! Eris!" Sedna called out to the team mates. "Attack at once! Quick before she tries countering!"

"_**RIGHT!!**_"

As Sailor Eris and Sailor Ixion swiftly moved in on Lethe, they blocked off their path. Eris twirled her lasso toward Sailor Lethe. The loop in the lasso released a tornado attack that blew Sailor Lethe back.

"_**Lasso Tornado!!**_"

Once Lethe was pushed directly in Ixion's path, the African Senshi gathered several arrows as she shot them using her bow. The arrowheads of these arrows were coated from one of Ixion's poisons.

"_**Poison Arrowheads!!**_"

Sailor Lethe tried to shield herself using her spear but one of the arrows pierced her side. She grimaced as she pulled on the arrow and ripped it out. She panted as Quaoar and Sedna prepared to mount their attacks.

"Our turn! I'll let you get the last lick on her, Sailor Quaoar," Sedna dove in and spun herself into a tornado. Raising her Ice Trident, she slammed the weapon down and summoned a cloud of frozen air. The ice wind lifted and blew out toward Sailor Lethe's direction. "_**Sedna Arctic Breeze!!**_"

Sailor Lethe recovered long enough to avoid the approaching cold wind as she side stepped away. However, her right arm and leg were caught by the wind and turned into ice almost immediately. Realizing that she had been half frozen, Lethe could not get away and found herself vulnerable to more attacks.

"Damn it!!" Sailor Lethe cursed while trying to move. "I shouldn't have been so careless!"

"And you just called us rookies, didn't ya?" Sailor Sedna smirked. "Awww, don't you feel _stupid _now?"

Sailor Quaoar smirked while twirling her lance. "My turn?"

"Go on ahead," Sedna stepped aside, giving the new girl a free shot.

As a smile curled on her face, Quaoar raised her spear and performed a Capoeira dance ritual. Then, she impaled her spear through the ground as an orb of yellow light condensed. "_**Terra Breaker!!**_" The orb turned into a beam and was launched directly at the immobilized Sailor Lethe.

_**BOOM!!**_

The attack hit its target as Sailor Lethe was on the receiving end of the explosive beam. Throwing her head back, she screamed and blasted upward into the skies.

Just then, a telephone booth opened up behind Lethe, catching her as she flew.

"Ah, damn it! She got away!" Sailor Eris cursed as she witnessed the telephone booth disappearing. Stomping her feet down, she scoffed. "This is getting annoying!"

Sedna sighed. "She'll come back. Villains have a bad habit of doing so."

"That was very impressive, Sailor Quaoar!" Sailor Ixion walked over to the new girl and congratulated her. "Your first battle was a success."

"That's right!" Eris smiled. "You're one of us now."

"Yeah..." Quaoar felt humble as she blushed. "I... I don't know what to say."

"You tricked that crazy Animamate. If it wasn't for you, we'd be crushed to death," Sailor Eris pat Quaoar's back. As the new girl looked at her, the Wind Senshi winked. "Of course, we had to work together. There was no way we could have beaten her if we didn't work together."

"Indeed. But... what happens next?" Quaoar faced the other girls. "It looks like it's my destiny to fight evil like that Animamate lady."

"Well, have you given any thought to that foreign exchange program we talked about?" Ixion inquired. "You see. We really need you to come to Tokyo with us."

Quaoar nearly jumped for joy. "Tokyo?!" Her mouth nearly dropped while shaking her head. Could this actually be true?

"That's where the older Sailor Senshi are. We still need to talk to your parents and convince them to let you go," Sedna added. "The foreign exchange program is just a convenient cover story to explain your trip."

"So, the stories of the Sailor Senshi, Tokyo's urban legends, are true," Quaoar could hardly believe all that was said. She could finally meet the older Sailor Senshi. "I've always wanted to meet them but I didn't think they... Wait, no... I did see them on television once. I believe. There was a broadcast of some tournament."

Sedna knew exactly what she was mentioning. Quaoar was one of the many who viewed the Shadow Tournament when it was broadcast on television three years ago. That had been quite some time ago.

"Count me in," Quaoar smiled as she shook Sedna's hand. "And I don't think we'll have a tough time convincing my parents. My dad has always wanted me to study abroad."

"Setsuna Meioh is the sponsor for this program. Don't worry. She will have everything covered," Ixion reassured the new girl.

"Just curious. Is this Setsuna Meioh lady one of the Sailor Senshi?"

"She is. And Setsuna-san will help to train you guys. Take it from me. You will learn a lot from her," Sedna stated. "Ok, Quaoar. Tell you what. Meet with your parents. We'll even come with you in our civilian forms. We'll discuss this with them in person." Crossing her arms, the Ice Senshi giggled and complimented Quaoar. "You proved you're one of us, Quaoar. Hopefully, we get to see more of your talents."

"And be sure to teach us some of your Capoeira!" Eris said.

As the four girls gossiped, the two dogs watched from a nearby alleyway. They faced each other and smiled with confidence. With three Kuiper Senshi recruited, there were only two left to find.

However, as the Neo-Animamates were on the receiving end of heavy losses, they couldn't afford to waste time.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, no doubt, has already gotten fed up with her subordinates' failures.

xxxxx

**Neo-Animamates Dimension Sanctuary**

Getting herself off her throne, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon tightened her fists as she glared down at the three Animamates who had failed her. Her eyes turned and flared red - which evoked her inner rage. She was no longer to take this anymore.

"Sailor Pewter Fox."

The pink-haired, silver clad Senshi squeaked while lowering her head.

"Sailor Titanium Kerokko."

The green-clad Senshi gulped as she kneeled, realizing that her punishment could be severe.

"And Sailor Lethe."

Lethe shuddered while closing her eyes.

"How could you three have let those brats out of your grasp? These assignments should have been easy for you. The fact that you three are Animamates makes me ashamed!" Heavy Metal Papillon shouted, the pitch of her voice becoming louder. Her eyes continued to flare red while a dark aura covered her body. "They should have been no trouble for you! But, you return to report failure? How difficult is it to steal their Star Seeds?!"

Sailor Pewter Fox tried interjecting as she opened her mouth.

"_**I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!**_"

Pewter Fox recoiled with fright as Papillon's voice boomed out.

"I should give you severe punishments for your inexcusable failures... But..." The Neo-Animamate leader took a moment to breathe and settle down. She sat back down on her throne and directed her gaze at her subordinates. "I'm somewhat fair. Sailor Mnemosyne?" She called for Lethe's twin.

"Yes, Papillon-sama?" Sailor Mnemosyne barely squeaked out as she stepped forward.

"Your assignment is to hunt down and kill the one named Christina Denton. As you know, she has yet to become Sailor Orcus."

"I know."

"Also, I will be joining you on this mission."

"What?!"

"Don't act so surprised," Papillon smirked as she settled on her throne. "It's time we alter our course of action. Pewter Fox, Titanium Kerokko and Lethe have all failed because I wasn't there to hold off that Sedna child. I underestimated her. Well, now, it's time I show that no good child just who she's dealing with."

"Ooooo, you hear that? Papillon-sama is coming to aid me! This is so great!" Sailor Mnemosyne giggled excitedly.

"While you collect Orcus' Star Seed, you leave the other four Kuiper Senshi to me," the leader calmly chuckled, twirling a string of her own purple hair.

Sailor Chi and Phi listened as they stood on one corner of the space less room. They didn't speak or budge an inch.

"When should we get started, Papillon-sama?" Sailor Mnemosyne queried.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon leaned back and smiled coolly. "Right away, Mnemosyne. I suggest you get going. I will carefully monitor you and those Kuiper brats from my throne." Shifting her eyes on the three Animamates, she frowned. "And the rest of you will remain here! Until I give you orders, you will not leave this dimension! Do you understand me?!" Her voice boomed out with authority.

"Yes, Papillon-sama," the trio answered as they humbly lowered their heads.

Sailor Mnemosyne giggled as she performed a routine pre-victory dance. "Time for Sailor Mnemosyne to take the spotlight! Tee-hee!"

Carefully observing the child-like Animamate, Heavy Metal Papillon let out an exasperated sigh. _We'll see if you're up to the task. But I swear... Kuiper Senshi. You will get what's coming to you! I, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, will NOT be denied victory! Once you brats are done with, then Sailor Moon and her Senshi will be next! Galaxia-sama shall be avenged!_

xxxxx

Later on, as the Animamates were dismissed from Papillon's quarters, Sailor Titanium Kerokko sat down on a stool with Sailor Lethe beside her. The Frog Senshi adjusted her top while checking herself in the mirror.

"You look like you're back in good shape. How did you remove that brat's poison?" Sailor Lethe asked her fellow Animamate.

Titanium Kerokko answered. "Ribbit, ribbit. My wasp servants sucked out the poisons. Unfortunately, they died after drinking it. They sacrificed their lives to save mine." She sighed while crossing her legs. "Now, it looks like your twin sister just became Papillon-sama's new favorite."

"No kidding. And Papillon-sama is even going to assist her. Those brats aren't going to be so lucky this time!" Lethe scowled angrily, grinding her teeth with sheer anger. "_**AUGH!!**_ Wait until I get my hands on those Kuiper sluts!!"

"Calm yourself, Lethe," Titanium Kerokko said. "I say we watch how Mnemosyne will fare. Ribbit, ribbit."

"If I know her, she's going to let her feelings get the best of her."

"What do you mean?"

Lethe sighed. "Mnemosyne is a pacifist. She abhors violence, especially against other Senshi."

"What?! Then, there's no way she's going to want to take Orcus' Star Seed! I knew she wasn't cut out for this! Ribbit."

"Exactly. Now, you're getting it, Kerokko?" Lethe frowned as she hopped off the stool. "That's why I believe Papillon-sama is really going along. She wants to ensure that Mnemosyne doesn't let this child slip out of her hands. The worst case scenario would be that Mnemosyne lets Orcus go... she's not the fighting type."

"But, she seemed thrilled to accept this assignment."

"That's what she wants you to believe. But, in fact, she wants to leave this group and run away. Papillon-sama will monitor her carefully. I just hope Mnemosyne doesn't do anything reckless. If she lets this child go, there's no guarantee Papillon-sama will spare her life. Mnemosyne's fate is at stake."

Kerokko snorted. "Ribbit. Foolish girl. Why didn't Sailor Phi or Sailor Chi take this mission instead?"

"Kerokko. You and I are going to watch Mnemosyne as well."

"What? We are?"

"Yes. As much as she annoys me, Mnemosyne is still my twin sister," Lethe stated. "If we must, we can take Orcus' Star Seed instead."

"But, how are we going to do that? Papillon-sama instructed us to remain here?"

"Heh, what Papillon-sama won't know won't hurt her, right?" A devilish smirk crossed Sailor Lethe's face. "Kerokko, are you with me on this?"

"Ribbit. Well... I... don't know but..." Kerokko shook her head as she couldn't refuse anymore. "Oh, why not! Sure, count me in! Ribbit."

"Thanks, Kerokko," Lethe nodded as she shifting her eyes toward a viewing mirror - which displayed Sailor Mnemosyne arriving at Sydney, Australia. She crossed her arms and took a deep breath. "Mnemosyne."

xxxxx

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil/Souza Residence/6:55 PM**

It had been an hour since Helena spoke with her family about the foreign exchange program. They discussed everything including the costs and benefits of this program.

Standing outside on the porch were Karin, Jami, Taylor, and the dogs. They waited for their newest team member to finish her talk with her parents. Karin crossed her fingers while she hoped that her family would allow Helena to go.

"You think they'll let her come with us?" Taylor wondered.

"Helena said that her father considered having Helena taking part in an exchange program. I don't see how he could refuse," Jami stated.

"We will have to see what their decision is. It all depends on Helena's family," Lucy replied.

As she felt her heart beat, Karin shook with anxiety. "C'mon, Helena. You have to come with us."

Finally, the front door opened as the girls turned to see Helena walking out. They rushed over and gathered around the Brazilian girl to get her answer.

"So, how did it go?" Jami inquired.

"Helena? Did they say it was okay for you to go?" Karin blinked, waiting for Helena to respond. While biting down on her lip, she couldn't stand to wait in suspense any longer. She was dying to know.

"Well... they said..." Helena finally spoke.

The three girls leaned closer to listen to Helena speak up.

"They said..." The girl smiled as she reached out and embraced the three girls. "They said... Yes! I'm coming with you to Japan!"

"Wow, they actually are letting you come with us?" Karin couldn't believe it. "But, how did you convince them?"

"It wasn't easy I tell you. My father seemed ok with it. He said that this would be a great experience I would never forget. Though, my mother was kina iffy about the idea. She seemed against me leaving home but my father consoled her. It's all right. I can go!"

Jami smiled as she pulled out a travel's brochure of Japan. She handed it to Helena. "Here's an idea of what you'll expect to see once we get there."

"Though, we're not leaving for Japan right away. Those Animamates are still looking for the last two Kuiper Senshi," Taylor said, reminding them that their mission was incomplete.

Karin nodded. "Our next stop is going to be Sydney, Australia. We will find the girl named Christina Denton. She is not only the daughter of a famous Australian idol singer but she's also Sailor Orcus."

"Then, I say we better get going soon," Helena suggested. "If we have to find her, we have to do it before the Animamate that's hunting her does."

"What about your parents? Did you tell them you'd be leaving soon?" Lucy asked the Brazilian.

"Well... actually... I haven't told them but don't worry. I can certainly convince them," Helena reassured the girls as she started walking back toward the door.

Desi sighed, lowering his head. "You better go and tell them."

"I suggest we leave by tomorrow. We're going to be taking a flight straight for Sydney tomorrow evening," Karin made sure to inform Helena. "We'll come by and pick you up then."

"That is if your parents will let you go," said Ixion.

"Right. Like I said, leave it to me."

With that, Helena closed the door behind her and walked back in to talk with her parents. The girls glanced at their watches while staring off into the sunset. They were on the right track but they needed to hustle.

Only Sailor Orcus and Sailor Varuna were left.

However, unbeknownst to the girls, the Neo-Animamate leader would finally come out of hiding to confront them.

Sydney, Australia would be the next destination for the impending battle to come.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Karin: Aw, man! Christina Denton! You're the daughter of a popular idol singer?!

Christina: You guys want an autograph? (winks) And wow! You actually know Minako Aino, Karin?!

Helena: You guys! We have trouble! Another Animamate!

Taylor: Not to mention their leader!

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon: Kuiper Senshi. My, my, what an annoying assemblage of misfits! To think you were fortunate to have beaten three of my soldiers. Your luck ends here! Sailor Mnemosyne, take that child's Star Seed!

Mnemosyne: I... I don't know if I should... I... I...

Sedna: What the heck is wrong with her?

Ixion: I don't know, but it's Orcus' turn to shine!

Sedna: All right, butterfly lady! I'll take you up on your challenge!

-

Next time...

Chapter 5:_** A Rumble in Down Under! Orcus' Darkest Night!**_

-

Orcus: Sailor Orcus, at your service! Australia's next top idol makes her shining debut!

Sedna: Yep, she's definitely Minako-san's long lost sister. (sighs)

xxxxx

**A/N: **Four Kuiper Senshi down, only two left to find. The girls prepare to fly out to the land of Down Under.

Sorry for the wait. My beta's been busy yet managed to get this chapter beta-ed. I just made a few adjustments to this chapter.

Anyway, only three chapters left to go and this mini-arc will be done. It's been fun writing this. I apologize if the fight scenes are short but the plot is more crucial to me. I'll make up for the lack of intense action in the last chapter.

Until then, review this chapter after you're done reading!

Later.


	5. Orcus' Darkest Night!

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and providing for some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters.

**A/N: **Three members have joined Sedna's team. And thus only two Kuiper girls are left. First off, we head over to the Land Down Under. They are now in search for Sailor Orcus. Can they find her before Sailor Mnemosyne and Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon do?

Well, let's see what transpires in this chapter. All I can say is that Papillon finally gets actively involved in the story and we'll see exactly why she's considered the strongest of the Animamates. It's a shame she and the other Animamates exclusive to the manga never got to be featured in the anime. Oh well. In my story, they are part of the Sailor Moon anime world!

And with that, we begin chapter five!

Only three chapters to go until we wrap up this mini-arc.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**A Rumble in Down Under! Orcus' Darkest Night!**_

xxxxx

_**September 5, 2006**_

**Sydney, Australia/Sydney Opera House/1:12 PM**

Sydney, Australia.

Perhaps the island continent's most populous city and it is the state capital of New South Wales. Sydney has had a long historical significance, as it was the site of the very first European colony in the continent. Established in 1788, the colony had since then grown into massive city.

Sydney is located on the southeast coast, where it was built around Port Jackson and Sydney Harbor.

In addition to its historical importance, it is Australia's biggest international tourist destination. Two of its most notable landmarks are the Harbor Bridge and the Sydney Opera House. The city was the host for the 2000 Summer Olympics and 2003 Rugby World Cup.

It is also highly regarded as one of the most multicultural cities in the globe.

However, this is the story of only one Sydney native. One individual whose purpose would serve with great important. This Australian city was home to the fourth Kuiper Sailor, Sailor Orcus.

Several days ago, Neo-Animamate leader Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon had sent Sailor Mnemosyne to scout the city and monitor Christina Denton. There has been no luck as Mnemosyne has kept a low profile. Mnemosyne has even considered backing out of the mission as she felt guilty for trying to take Christina's Star Seed.

However, Papillon has made sure to remind Mnemosyne of the consequences if she had failed to cooperate. The Neo-Animamate leader would not tolerate insubordination and even threatened to inflict severe punishment on the only pacifist of the Neo-Animamates.

Realizing that the consequences would be severe, Sailor Mnemosyne continued to search for any sightings of Christina. Luckily for her, she had seen an advertisement on television for a performance Christina would present at the Opera House.

This was Mnemosyne's lucky day as she prepared to head off to collect Christina's Star Seed - at the same time killing any chances of Sailor Orcus coming to contact with the other Kuiper Senshi.

Unfortunately, little did Sailor Mnemosyne realize that the four girls were already aware of Christina's performance at the Opera House. Who would be the first to reach her?

xxxxx

Outside of the magnificent Opera House, there was a beautiful Sydney Harbor and a view of the city in the background. The bright sun gave off a bright, warm glow as the sunlight glistened off the blue waters. Despite the hot weather, there was a cool breeze that blew across the harbor.

Standing outside of the distinctive building, there was an Australian Caucasian girl, approximately fifteen years old. Her hair was a light brunette color and shoulder length. The teen's eyes green eyes glistened like jewelry as they stared out into the ocean. She had a black bow tied to her hair - almost in the same fashion as her idol, Minako Aino. She wore a long-sleeved, dark green shirt, a pair of gray leotard pants, a dark brown skirt that were well below her waistline and a pair of silver shoes. A rather upbeat smile formed on her adorable face as many thoughts processed in her mind.

"Christina. This is your time to shine, girlfriend!" The Australian girl murmured to herself, building up her self-confidence. _You can do this! I really want to shine like my two biggest inspirations: Mom and Minako Aino. Minako Aino has become a big hit in Japan. If she can achieve her dreams, then so can I!_ "I will be Australia's next big idol sensation!!" She shouted toward the harbor as if announcing it to the whole country. "...I can't buckle under the pressure. I mean this is only my first show!"

"Christina! Honey, are you out there?"

Responding to the woman's voice, Christina spun around and answered. "I'm out here, mother! I'm just outside getting some fresh air."

"But, the show doesn't start until tonight, dear!"

Rolling her eyes with slight irritation, the teen paced back toward the building. Her eyes were staring over to a tall brunette woman in a light blue dress shirt, white pants and white shoes. This woman was obviously Christina's mother, Diana Denton, a popular and sensational Australian singer. She and Christina both live off the wealth provided by Diana's success as an international star. Diana's husband, Christina's father, had left them after a divorce that nearly tore Christina apart.

Lately, Diana has been worried for her daughter and her anxiety attacks she's been having prior to the show.

"Christina..."

"Look, mom. I know you want to talk me out of it, but this is my big chance! I haven't been rehearsing just to blow off this opportunity! You know how much it means to me to become an awesome idol singer like you!"

"Me and Minako Aino."

Christina paused as she nodded. "And like her, too. You two are both my biggest inspirations. This is what I want to do for my career."

"And college is not important?"

"I'm not discounting college, but I want to at least try this first. Who knows? I might even become so successful that I don't need to go to college!" The girl sounded as optimistic as ever - much to her mother's disapproval. Christina knew how much it meant to her mother for her to go to a university. However, Christina was too thick-headed to listen to her mother and did not take the time to reconsider her decision.

Diana simply sighed as she watched her daughter enter the Opera House. _Oh, Christina. _"I surely hope you are ready tonight. I can tell you are already nervous."

Christina simply frowned. "No way, mom. Don't be silly! I'm looking forward to my stage debut tonight..." There was no doubt she was nervous with anxiety. Her knees were visibly shaking and her hands were sweating. "...Nothing to... worry about... Heh... Heh..."

As the teen quickly rushed down the hallway, Diana watched her daughter leaving out the door. She crossed her arms while sighing with uncertainty. Her main concern was seeing her daughter performing by herself and in front of a large crowd attending. In addition, this was going to be broadcasted nationwide. The last thing she wanted to see is Christina getting cold feet and losing her composure.

"Ugh, just why did you have to make things so complicating?" The woman scratched her head as she let out an exasperated sigh.

xxxxx

**Elsewhere within Sydney/2:05 PM**

As she calmly reclined on a seat, the disguised Sailor Mnemosyne waited at a table for an order she had placed. She wore a pink dress, a pair of shades and a white sunhat to protect her from the sun's rays. She sighed with boredom as people passed by in droves.

"I wish I could just settle down here and not deal with such hassle with Papillon-sama," Mnemosyne leaned back as she stared at the crowd of people. "I'm not cut out for this. Why can't she just let me go free?"

As she recalled Papillon giving her strict orders to monitor Christina, Mnemosyne bit down on her lip and nervously shuddered.

"Just thinking about Papillon-sama yelling at me like that. I... I get tense and frozen with fear! I... I can't do this but I... I know I must... If I value my own life..." Then, she remembered that Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon vowed to appear in Sydney. _Of course! Papillon-sama said she'd appear if I was in any trouble. Hopefully, she can hold off that Sedna child. I doubt I can fight all four of those girls on my own._ "Sedna, Eris, Quaoar and Ixion... If I can't defeat you, then Papillon-sama will!"

_Riiiiiiing!_

With that, Mnemosyne jumped out of her seat and freaked out. She paused as she listened to her cell phone going off.

"Whew, it's just my phone..." The Animamate chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. She glanced around to notice people giving her weird looks. "Sorry!" As she flipped open her cell phone, she sat back down on her seat. "Hello?"

"_**Sailor Mnemosyne. Tonight, we attack the Sydney Opera House! Don't you forget that!**_"

Mnemosyne gulped as she listened to Papillon barking out orders on the other line. "Ye... Yes... Yes, Papillon-sama! I will not let you..."

"_**You had better not let me down**__**,**__** since I will be there to hold off those four meddling brats! This is your chance to prove yourself worthy to be a member of the Neo-Animamate. You must prevent Sailor Orcus from awakening.Take her Star Seed. Kill her. Use any means necessary, Mnemosyne. Am I clear?**_"

"Ye... Yes, Papillon-sama..."

"_**Good. I will see you tonight. Be prepared.**_" As she finished, the Neo-Animamate leader hung up.

Clutching the cell phone in hand, Mnemosyne trembled nervously. She gritted her teeth while taking a deep breath. If there was anything Mnemosyne disliked about Papillon, it would be her imposing voice and intimidating, brute nature.

Mnemosyne shut off her cell phone while leaning further back. _This time I cannot fail! Sailor Orcus... I'm sorry to do this but... I must eliminate you... if I am to be accepted as a member of the Neo-Animamates. I just... wish there had an alternative approach to this situation. This really sucks._

xxxxx

**Sydney Harbor/2:19 PM**

"I can't believe how beautiful it looks from standing here!" Karin exclaimed as she glanced toward the Opera House. Letting the cool, moist wind hit her, she inhaled the fresh air. "I love it here in Australia!"

The other three girls stood several feet behind Karin with the dogs. Jami was holding a book based on Sydney's popular tourist attractions as she flipped through the pages.

"No kidding. I wouldn't mind living here one of these days," Taylor smiled. "The people here are quite the friendly folk."

Helena looked around at the crowds walking down the sidewalks. "I can't believe how diverse the cultures are here. I wouldn't have ever expected that from an island country in the pacific."

"Yes, in fact, Australia is the world's largest island." Jami informed the Brazilian. "Australia is home to a wide variety of fauna and flora that cannot be found anywhere else in the world."

The Texan groaned. "English, Jami. What is this fauna and flora stuff you're talking about?"

"Fauna is the scientific term for animal life in any habitat or environment. Flora would be the plant life."

"Ah, I see. Go on."

"As I was saying, Australia is home to unique animals. Take the marsupials and monotremes for example."

"Ok, I know what a marsupial is. Those are mammals that keep their young in a pouch, like the possums we have back in Texas."

"Correct. Though, the possums from where you live are referred to as _opossums_. This is to help distinguish the classification between the North American opossum and the Australian possum. The kangaroo is probably the most famous marsupial, but not many people realize that the koala is also one, as well."

Taylor nodded, rubbing her chin. "I'm learning a lot from you, Jami. So, what's a monotreme?"

"An egg-laying mammal."

"Oh, you mean the platypus and the echidna."

"Precisely. I'm surprised that you knew that the echidna laid eggs, but didn't know that it was called a monotreme."

"Oh, I've probably heard that word before, but it's such a boring sounding word I forgot it."

"Hey, guys! Aren't we supposed to plan how we're to find this Christina girl?" Karin called out to her crew. She approached them and crossed her arms. "It seems she's pretty popular here judging from the billboards and posters."

Just then, a piece of paper came passing along by and hit Helena's left leg. The Brazilian noticed the paper clinging onto her leg and picked it up. She unfolded the paper and read it.

"Hey guys!" Helena shouted as she eyes nearly widened. "Take a look at this!" With that, she displayed the paper for the other girls to view. "It's her!"

"Whoa! It is her!" Karin gasped in shock as she took the poster from Helena and looked it over. "Christina Denton. Yep, this is her! She'll be performing at the Sydney Opera House tonight! This is great! Now, we don't have to search through this whole city!"

Jami nodded with an assuring smile. "This is a great opportunity! We can approach Christina when the show is over."

"Hopefully before an Animamate shows up... We really need to be on the lookout for them," Karin reminded her colleagues. "It's best we stay on our guard and keep our eyes peeled. We could have an unwelcome guest crashing the party tonight."

"We'll be ready for this Animamate. You know I'm really getting to enjoy this," the Texan grinned as she closed her left hand. Placing her hand over her hat, she adjusted it slightly and turned to face Karin. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan. Tonight, we're off to the Opera House!" The Japanese brunette declared as she pointed directly toward the Opera House's direction. "Christina Denton." _Sailor Orcus, I hope you will join us. _"All right, guys! Let's make the rest of the day fun with some sightseeing!"

As Karin took out a camera, the other girls and the dogs lowered their heads as sweat drops dripped down their heads. This would allow them to pass the time until the evening.

Until then, they would strategize how to prepare for an impending Animamate assault. Defending Christina's life and giving her the Orcus Henshin Stick were the top priorities for the girls. However, they would not be ready for a guest appearance by the Neo-Animamate leader herself: Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon.

xxxxx

**Neo-Animamates Dimension Sanctuary**

Isolated in a subspace dimensional area, the Neo-Animamate leader was standing before a figure hiding in the darkness.

"...I regret to report that we have been unable to stop those brats from obtaining their Kuiper Senshi powers. So far, Sailors Eris, Ixion and Quaoar have all encountered Sailor Sedna. It hasn't been going well for us."

A single yellow eye gleamed from behind the darkness as it stared ghoulishly at Papillon. The mysterious being spoke in a dark, silent tone. "_**This is not good.**_"

Papillon scowled as she stomped her right boot down. "Well, Sailor Mnemosyne has already been sent to collect Orcus' Star Seed."

"_**But, isn't she a pacifist**__**,**__** who has resisted your orders in the past?**_"

"Yes, and she has become too troublesome. I'm not even sure if she's worth keeping. I have no room for spineless pacifists in the Neo-Animamates. Just how would Galaxia-sama feel?"

"_**You have a point. I assume that's why you're going down there yourself, in order to keep an eye on her, as well as dealing with Sailor Sedna and her cohorts.**_"

Papillon bit her lip. "Yes. I should have no problem dealing with the rookies, but Sedna has her Valkyrie form. She will be the one I need to look out for."

"_**Perhaps**__**,**__** but you are the strongest Animamate.**_"

"I don't get why Galaxia-sama never summoned me. I could have crushed those Sailor Senshi and found the Light of Hope for her majesty!" The butterfly woman exclaimed. "It's a shame. She's no longer on this world."

"_**That is why you are carrying out her work, Papillon.**_"

"I just hope that prophet was correct, that we would triumph over these brats."

"_**Be warned. He also reminded you to let not your arrogance blind you, Papillon-sama.**_"

She scoffed as she turned her back to the dark figure. "Don't compare me to that fool Kaiser Ghidorah. He let his own foolish pride lead him to this death. I, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, will _NOT_ repeat his folly!"

"_**Then, allow me to assist you.**_"

Papillon smirked. "Nix, you'd be willing to help me out?"

The shadowy figure emerged from the darkness and revealed itself as a hunchbacked demon. Gray skin covered most of his body. His reptilian tail extended down his backside. His face was covered by a brown carapace with a pair of horns jutting out backward. A pair of reddish orange wings extended across his back. His hands were equipped with three-fingered claws with eyes inside his palms. The creature's feet had three long talons that pressed down on the ground. The most prominent feature was the gigantic yellow eye at the center of his face.

"Let's punish these misfit girls together, Papillon. I'd be more than pleased to wipe them out!" The demon vowed.

The Animamate grinned sadistically. "Then you can deal with Sedna's little friends while I melt away Miss Ice Senshi." Closing her right fist, she shouted in declaration. "Nobody makes a fool out of Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon and the Neo-Animamates!! Sedna, your luck shall end!"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as they carefully observed Heavy Metal Papillon and her youma partner, Sailor Titanium Kerokko and Sailor Lethe faced one another. They nodded their heads and shifted their eyes toward a portal opening behind them.

"Let's do this, Ribbit!"

"Yes, let's."

xxxxx

**Sydney Opera House/6:45 PM**

Christina stood in front of a mirror in the bathroom. She had locked the door to prevent anyone from entering. After splashing water on her face, she cleared her throat and tried to shake off the anxiety that had bothered her.

"C'mon, you can do this. You _CAN_ do this, Christina!" The brunette encouraged herself. As she pulled out a paper towel to wipe her hands, she unlocked the door and stepped out.

Then, she stopped and looked down to see a golden retriever sitting in front of her. The girl blinked with bewilderment.

"A dog? What's a dog doing in here?" Christina wondered. "Hey, how did you get here?"

The dog did not respond, but instead turned away and started running down the hall. Christina raised an eyebrow and wondered where the dog was going. She didn't hesitate and immediately followed her down the hall.

"Hey! Where's your owner? Wait!" Christina called out as she followed the dog's direction. "Ugh and the show is about to start in fifteen minutes!"

As the dog turned a corner, the idol ran into the hallway, but stopped when she saw the people the dog had led her to.

Christina blinked as she saw Karin, Jami, Taylor, Helena and the dogs standing in the middle of the hall. Lucy stood beside Taylor and placed her right paw down to reveal Christina's Henshin item.

"Who... who are you?" Christina inquired as she stepped out of the corner. "Is that your dog? I mean... which one of you is the dog's owner?"

"That would be me, sweetie," Taylor winked as she pat Lucy's head. "Lucy was able to find you, and it's a good thing she did."

"Find me...? For what?" The teen idol asked, curious to know the girls' intentions. "Look, if you're here for autographs, you'll have to wait until after the show."

Karin grinned as she pointed to Christina. "You're Christina Denton? Wow! I can't believe I got to finally meet you! You have no idea how hard it was to find you!"

"Well... I'm not _THAT_ hard to find," Christina chuckled. "Seems like you knew I was performing here tonight."

"We came to watch your show!" Helena said. "I hope you're as good a singer as I hear you are."

"Well, you guys are in for quite a show!" The brunette showed a jubilant expression on her face. Although, deep down inside, she was trembling. She wasn't as cool and collected as she thought. Karin and the girls took notice of this.

Jami smiled. "I'm sure you are, Christina."

"Um, okay..." Christina stared at the four girls. "Somehow, I don't think you guys are just here for an autograph. What do you want?"

"Christina Denton," Karin paced forward as she picked up the Henshin Stick from the floor. "We came here for you."

"For me? What do you want me for?" She asked, wondering where this conversation would lead.

Karin stopped five feet away from where Christina stood. Both girls locked eyes to each other as the others waited to see where this would lead. Holding the Henshin item in front of Christina, Karin offered it to her. The teen idol carefully eyed the item as her eyes became awe struck.

"Wow, that's so pretty! Is this a gift for me?"

Karin smiled and nodded. "You could say that... but this is important."

"What do you mean?"

"Christina Denton. You're one of us."

The Australian girl blinked repeatedly while shaking her head. "Whoa... Whoa... _**WHOA!**_ What do you mean... _one of us?_" She faced Karin and then the other girls. "I don't understand..."

"Our dogs sensed your energy. You're energy patterns are stronger than a normal human's."

"I'm confused. What energy patterns?" Christina started backing away. With Karin informing her about all these details, she was becoming overwhelmed with confusion. "You shouldn't get me worked up like this... especially before the show!"

"Listen to us, Christina! You're one of us! And we believe that someone is after you!" Karin tried talking sense to the teen idol. "Your life is in danger and we're here to help you!"

"Who's after me? WHO?!"

"Someone dangerous," Jami answered.

"And we need you. You're one of the members of the Kuiper Sailor Senshi," Karin stated, letting Christina know of her true destiny. "You are Sailor Orcus..."

Naturally, Christina found this too unbelievable. How could she take all of this seriously? In Christina's view, this sounded like nothing more than a children's fantasy. How could she be a Sailor Senshi?

"You actually think I'm going to take this seriously?! Who do you think I am?" Christina backed away. "You're just trying to keep me from performing at tonight's show! Well, sorry but this event means a lot to me! It's my grand debut! And I'm _NOT_ about to let you take this dream away from me!"

"Christina... please if you would..."

The teen idol quickly cut off Jami from speaking. "Zip it!" She quickly turned away and let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry... You guys just go and enjoy the show. But don't think I'll ever buy into your deluded fantasy. Give me a break..."

Just then, an announcer's voice abruptly shouted from the speakers in the background. "_**Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to tonight's event...**_"

"The show is already starting. I have to go..." Christina started walking down the hall. "Have a good time and enjoy the show." With that, she pushed through a door and left the girls behind.

The girls were disappointed, but they weren't about to give up. Karin had a feeling that there would be an Animamate attack. Christina is the next target on their hit list. However, Karin was determined to gather her whole team.

"Relax, guys. By the end of the night, she'll be with us," Karin reassured her colleagues. "Once this next Animamate shows up, she'll realize how serious this situation is going to be."

"Well, she didn't have to be so rude," Taylor scoffed.

"Don't worry. It's only natural that she didn't believe us. If that frog lady hadn't blown up my front door, I don't think I would have believed you, either," Jami stated.

Helena crossed her arms and snorted. "Guess we should get going. Let's be sure and keep our eyes open for the Animamate."

"It's just a shame" the Japanese girl declared. "She's going to learn the harsh reality of our situation." Looking down at the Henshin item, Karin took a deep breath and exhaled. "Here's hoping Christina accepts her destiny... Let's head out to the show, guys."

"And be careful, girls," Lucy said.

"We'll stay outside and keep an eye out for the Animamate," Desi informed the girls.

"Right!" The girls responded.

xxxxx

As she arrived behind the curtain of the stage, Christina took several deep breaths while hoping to overcome her stage fright. This performance would either make or break her. Her future all depended on this one idol performance. She vowed to not let her mother down or her inspiration - Minako Aino.

"This is it. Can't back down now," she murmured while closing her fists. _Stay cool, Christina. You're going to blow them out of the water!_

xxxxx

There was silence in the near 320 seat Studio Theatre section of the Opera House. The audience had fallen into a deep sleep.

Sailor Titanium Kerokko and Sailor Lethe, the culprits behind the sleep spell, walked through the aisles, admiring their handiwork.

"That'll take care of them," Lethe scoffed as she glanced at the sleeping audience. "My _Swamp Vapor Mist_ was strong enough to knock all of these humans out and put them to sleep!"

Titanium Kerokko frowned as she probed the studio area. "Lethe, I'm sensing your sister, but that's not all. Ribbit."

"Ugh, could it be those Sailor brats?!" Lethe spun around as she shifted toward the door behind them. A look of disgust appeared on her face as she assumed a battle stance. "Great, just what we need!"

"There are four of them, Sailor Lethe. How can we be sure that we can take them?"

"Papillon-sama should be here anytime now, so don't sweat it!"

Suddenly, a nearly high-pitched tone of a voice screamed out beyond the closed doors. "_**NOT SO FAST!! THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE FOR YOU!!**_" This voice nearly sounded heroic and overly dramatic.

As the Animamate pair turned around, the doors opened behind them as the four Kuiper Senshi made their entrance - in dramatic fashion of course. Sailor Sedna stood at the center with Eris and Ixion standing on her right side and Quaoar on her left.

"Ugh, it's you four. Why don't you just stay out of our hair?" Sailor Lethe snorted, annoyed by their intrusion.

"As long as you Animamates are up to no good, we'll be here to stop you. If it annoys you, then tough," Sedna frowned, pointing toward the Animamate pair. "Now what have you done to these people?!"

"It looks like they're just asleep," Sailor Eris observed the studio. "I don't know what these two did, but these people are, thankfully, not hurt."

"Yet... Once our colleague finds that Orcus brat, we're going to blow this place up! Ribbit, ribbit!" Titanium Kerokko jubilantly laughed and croaked.

"No way! Not as long as we're here!" Sailor Quaoar exclaimed.

As she and Titanium Kerokko prepared to fight the four Kuiper Senshi, Lethe shifted her eyes toward the stage. She was able to sense Sailor Mnemosyne and Christina._ All right, Mnemosyne. This is your chance! Don't mess this up for us!_

xxxxx

"Hum. I wonder why it's so quiet out there," Christina wondered as she came closer. Before she could step through the curtain, she heard footsteps behind her. Quickly spinning around, the teen idol saw her mother slowly advancing toward her. "Mom...? What's going on here? Wasn't the crowd just lively a while ago?"

Before she could answer her daughter, Diana fell to her knees and collapsed on the floor. Christina gasped and raced over to her mother's side.

"Mom!! MOM!! What's wrong with you?" The girl expressed concern for her mother. "MOM!!"

"Don't worry, child. Your mother will be just fine." A second voice answered. This voice sounded close but extremely low.

As Christina picked up on the voice, she turned to see Sailor Mnemosyne standing behind her. The Australian girl gasped in fright as she protectively held her mother close to her.

"Who are you?!"

"Now, now, be a little more polite, child," Mnemosyne slightly frowned, her brow narrowing and her body trembling. "Look... just... just give me your Star Seed..."

"My what?"

"Star Seed... Your life source... I... I..." Mnemosyne shook her head and advanced forward. "I need to your Star Seed to complete my mission! Please, just make it easy on yourself..."

Christina wanted to run but she couldn't leave her mother behind. She had to stay and protect her. Yet, she did not possess the power to combat this Animamate. If only she had accepted the Henshin Stick that Karin offered her. Mnemosyne kneeled down and pulled Christina close to her.

"_**HEY! LET ME GO!!"  
**_

"Please..." Mnemosyne said as she came closer and whispered in the girl's ear. "_Run away. I don't want to have to do this..."_

Christina blinked. "...? Are you serious?"

"_I'm only doing this because Papillon-sama ordered me to. I was never cut out for this... I've always been a pacifist. I ask you... please run away..._"

"I can't leave my mother!"

Sailor Mnemosyne sighed. "You must not be concerned for her now. Save yourself. Your mother will be fine..."

"I still can't leave her!"

"You fool! If you don't go now, Papillon-sama will arrive and... I will be forced to take your Star Seed! I am giving you this chance to run!"

Twirling around, Christina looked over her shoulder to notice the emergency exit. "I... I'll go... but answer me this... Are you one of those Animamates? I had a talk with four girls. They mentioned to me that I'm a Sailor Senshi and I'm supposed to help them fight you."

"My fellow Animamates, yes. But, I... I don't want to fight... I'm a peacemaker."

"I don't get it. Why are you helping these guys if you're a pacifist?"

Mnemosyne turned away, sighing. She did not want to say more but she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Because... my twin sister is one of them."

"...?"

"I only joined out of loyalty to my sister. I don't agree with what she and the other Animamates have done but... I still followed along with what they ask of me. You see..."

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from within the studios. Both Mnemosyne and Christina were both startled by what could have sounded like something blasting through the roof. The lavender-haired Animamate gasped in horror as her entire body stiffened.

"What was that?!"

"It's... her."

"Who?" Christina queried.

"My boss... Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon."

xxxxx

Descending from a recently opened hole in the ceiling, the Neo-Animamate arrived as she locked eyes with the Kuiper Senshi. She quickly shifted her attention to her primary target: Sailor Sedna. Titanium Kerokko and Lethe both panicked as they had defied their boss's orders by being there.

Sedna glanced up at Papillon and scowled. "Another one?! Geez, just when things couldn't get any worse."

"Hey, there are still four of us against those three!" Sailor Eris said.

"Ha! You girlies think you can take our boss?!" Sailor Lethe laughed at the Kuiper Senshi.

The four girls were shocked as they heard this. They never would expect the leader to reveal herself.

"That's _YOUR_ boss?!" Sedna exclaimed. She did not take her eyes off Papillon for a minute.

"Kuiper Senshi. Well done. You have managed to add three members to your unit," Papillon casually smirked, glaring down at Sedna. "Sailor Sedna, I commend you. I never would have guessed you would make it this far."

"Ha, don't count me out just yet! So, why did you decide to show yourself?" Sedna demanded. "And what's with the slutty getup?"

"I'll have you know that I get compliments for my attire. But, enough idle chit-chat!" The Neo-Animamate leader raised her right hand and waved as if signaling for someone to come. "I, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, have come to punish you brats! Ah, but that's not all! I have brought along a special guest this evening! Behold!"

Then, without warning, Nix descended through the hole and hovered beside his partner-in-crime.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Sailor Quaoar exclaimed, pointing at the demon. "That thing's disgusting!"

Sailor Ixion gasped. "Now, it's four on four!"

"Say hello to my associate. His name is Nix," Papillon smirked as she proudly introduced the one-eyed, winged demon.

"Is he... a youma?!" Sedna blinked. "Wow... _what a twist_."

"I've decided to bring him along. He's been dying to play with you girls. But, Sailor Sedna... I came here to challenge you personally!" The winged Animamate pointed to the Ice Senshi. "You're the one responsible for foiling all of my wonderful plans, so I'm going to take my frustrations out on you, little one."

Sedna scoffed. "If you wanted to challenge me, you should have done so from the start. Instead, you sent your little peanut gallery to take me down."

"Ah, so you're willing to fight me? Little girl, you don't know to whom you're addressing. I am the top Animamate!"

"Brag all you want but when it comes down to it... let's see if you can back up your statement," Sedna retorted as she looked back to her colleagues. "I want you three to stay and hold them off. The butterfly queen is mine."

"Sedna! You think you can handle their leader on your own?" Sailor Ixion inquired out of concern.

"Well, honestly... I don't know. I'd give myself one chance in three," Sedna smirked with confidence. "But I'll take that chance. If I'm ever going to prove myself as a leader, I can't back down."

"Please, be careful. Don't forget that we gotta find Christina after all this," Sailor Eris reminded her friend.

"Don't worry. Lucy and Desi are searching the building. They'll find her. Trust me. Everything will be fine." Sedna tightened her fists and closed her eyes. _I hope._ The brunette prayed for the best.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon slowly ascended through the ceiling hole. "What are we waiting for? Are you ready to meet your fate, Sailor Sedna?"

"More than ready..." The Ice Senshi murmured as she jumped straight up to reach the top roof.

With the two leaders leaving to settle their dispute, the others were left behind in the studios. Sailor Ixion, Sailor Eris and Sailor Quaoar faced off against Nix, Sailor Titanium Kerokko and Sailor Lethe.

"You two step aside. I can take care of these three myself," Nix advanced forward.

Sailor Lethe smirked. "No problem. We'll leave these three with you."

"Hey! We're supposed to be working together! Ribbit!" The frog lady shouted.

"No! I will _NOT_ fail!" Nix declared as his claws shimmered with intense, dark purple energy. "Kuiper Senshi! Prepare yourselves!"

As the youma advanced, the three girls summoned their weapons and prepared to defend themselves. The eyes in his hands fired a series of arrow-shaped beams at the Kuiper trio. They quickly leaped away as the beams blasted through a wall.

"Guys! Let's get out of here. There are still people here!" Sailor Quaoar shouted.

"Right! We can use the halls!" Sailor Eris pointed to the door behind them.

Nix cackled with maniacal laughter. "Makes no difference! You three will be dead when it's all over!"

Sailor Lethe scowled as she started running toward the stage. "Titanium Kerokko! Come! We have to find Mnemosyne and help her get the brat!"

"Coming!" The frog woman responded as she followed her colleague. "Ribbit, ribbit!"

"No! They're going after Christina!" Sailor Ixion exclaimed.

As the Kuiper Senshi tried leaping after the two Animamates, Nix immediately blocked their path.

"Going somewhere, ladies? I'm still here!"

"Damn it! I hope Christina can get away or she's done for!" Sailor Eris cursed, tightening her fists. _Sedna, I hope we can pull this off. _

xxxxx

"Go now! My colleagues already know we're here!" Sailor Mnemosyne shouted at Christina.

The teen idol nodded as she ran out through the emergency exit. As she raced down the hall, she noticed Lucy and Desi running toward her. She gasped but not before tripping over and falling on her side.

"Christina!" Lucy exclaimed as she rubbed her nose against the girl's head. "The girls need you!"

As soon as she heard Lucy speak, Christina jumped back in surprise. She did not want to believe it but she heard Lucy speak - and in perfect English.

"You... You can actually talk?!"

"This makes it the third time now," Desi groaned, putting his left paw over his face.

"That's enough, Desi." Lucy turned her attention to Christina and nodded. "Now, Christina... I understand this is all too unbelievable for you."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you... to talk... but I've seen stranger things. I was almost attacked by some girl..."

"Was she an Animamate?" Desi inquired.

"Yeah... I think that's what she called herself, but she actually let me go."

"She... what?!" The dogs found this hard to believe.

Christina placed her hands on her chest. "It's true... And my mother is hurt because of this. I... I wasn't there to protect her from whatever is after me."

"Then, this is your chance. You can become Sailor Orcus."

"How?"

"Your Henshin stick is hanging on my collar," the golden retriever displayed the item for Christina to notice. "Take it. It's yours. Once you take it, you must shout... _Orcus Planet Power! Make-Up!_"

"But, what if you're mistaken? What if I'm not supposed to be a Senshi?"

"No, we've sensed your power. You're energy is on higher scale than a normal human's," Desi explained. "And the item here reacted as it got close to you. You are the rightful holder of this Henshin Stick."

Looking at the hanging item, Christina observed it and blinked. She placed a hand around the stick and slowly pulled it off Lucy's collar. While examining it more carefully, she gripped it tightly and eyed the dogs.

"Will I be strong enough to protect those close to me?"

"Yes, and also to aid your friends. Those same four girls you met earlier are your teammates, Christina. Karin hopes you will join her team. If you don't, then you will remain a target of the Neo-Animamates," Lucy stated. "Now, Christina. Do you want to fight or continue to be hunted down like an animal?"

"You either fight to defend your life or run away in fear. If you choose the later, you will regret it, Christina."

Realizing that her own life would be in danger, Christina stood up and lifted the Henshin item up. She did not say anything while staring at the item in her hands.

"Your answer, Christina?" The dogs asked.

The teen idol confirmed with a wink. "Here's my answer... _**Orcus Planet Power... MAKE-UP!!**_"

After shouting out her transformation phrase, Christina watched as pillars of black and gray lights showered her form. Her body quickly became transparent as the twirling light pillars tore away at her clothes and replaced them with her new uniform.

Her arms were now covered by long, white gloves. Long, black boots covered her feet and stretched upward - several inches above her knees. Her body was covered in a white bodysuit. A silver bow appeared on her bosom with a black broach embedded in the center. Her uniform's collar was silver - with three white stripes around both sides of the collar. Her back bow was black. A silver neck choker was tied around her neck, with a golden pendant attached at the center. The girl's pleated skirt was black. To complete her transformation, a golden tiara formed around her forehead, with a silver stone in the center and golden earrings on her earlobes.

As the shadowy pillar dissipated, Christina walked out in her new Sailor uniform.

From this day on, Christina Denton would forever be Sailor Orcus.

Opening her eyes, Sailor Orcus stared down at her attire and blinked. Then, like the upbeat fan girl she was, Orcus jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh!! I can't believe it!! I'm a Sailor Senshi!! I never doubted those girls for a minute!!"

The dogs both sweat dropped as they watched her act like a happy child.

Shooting a look back toward the studios, the girl's demeanor changed completely. She was more focused and her will had become strong.

"Now that I feel much stronger... I know I can be of some use to those girls. Plus, it's time I make my stage debut as Sailor Orcus. I won't let anyone else get hurt like my mom. Thanks. You two helped me out of my funk and I owe you," Sailor Orcus smiled as she walked back toward the backstage.

"Good luck, Orcus! And be careful!" Lucy said.

Before reaching the door, Orcus turned around and winked. "I don't need _luck_. I'm already the star of tonight's show! This one goes out to my new fans!"

xxxxx

"TAKE THIS!!" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon exclaimed as she amassed a ball of flames and shot it at Sedna's direction. "_**Galactica Scales!!**_"

Dodging the pillar of flames, Sailor Sedna leaped up into mid-air range. She raised her trident up and channeled her Sailor energy - in the process enabling her to evolve into the next Sailor stage.

"Where are you going? Are you actually going to abandon your friends and this fight?" Papillon chuckled. "Smart choice, little girl."

"Wrong, Miss Butterfly. I'm about to show you something you and your Animamates have yet to witness... my Valkyrie form!"

"Valkyrie...?"

_Besides, I stand a better chance in my Valkyrie form. Even then, she'll still give me plenty of trouble. _The brunette thought as she continued to focus on her inner Sailor energy. Sedna's body was covered in an intense, ice blue aura. Her Sailor outfit altered as armor started covering her. "_**Sedna Valkyrie Power!! MAKE-UP!!**_" Sedna revealed her Valkyrie Sailor form as her polar beast spirit hovered beside her.

"Well, well, so this is the new form you Senshi have gained recently," Papillon was seemingly impressed. "Of course, you _needed _to evolve. Kaiser Ghidorah was quite a powerful enemy."

"You knew about Kaiser Ghidorah?"

"We watched your battle against that monster while we were in hiding. I observed you and the others carefully. However, from what I've clearly seen, you are the least experienced of the Sailor Senshi."

"So, you actually think you can beat me?!"

"More or less. I've defeated many young warriors like yourself."

Sedna scoffed. "So, you say! Come on!"

Heavy Metal Papillon smirked as she summoned a swarm of butterflies. "As you wish, dear. You should consider it an honor. You are about to face the strongest Animamate ever! I will crush you under my heel!"

"Talk is cheap."

The Neo-Animamate leader waved her arms as her butterflies flew across to attack Sailor Sedna. Sedna distanced herself as she flew across to lead the deadly butterfly swarm away.

"Run all you want! My butterflies are like homing missiles! They will follow your every move!" Papillon laughed as she watched her insects giving chase to the Ice Senshi. _You're bound to make a mistake. Mark my words, rookie._

As Sedna glided upward, she left a trail of cool air along as the butterflies were caught by the freezing winds. The cold winds turned the butterfly swarm into a giant ice cube. Sailor Sedna turned as the ice cube plummeted into the water.

"My butterflies were frozen?!" Papillon was caught off guard. "Oh, so, that's how you want to play it?!" She flew off to mount another assault on the Ice Senshi. This time she was going for a completely different approach. "Our styles of fighting contrast. This should prove interesting, Sedna!"

As she saw the winged Animamate flying toward her, Sedna formed an ice barrier to shield herself from the enemy. Papillon spun and twisted around the ice barrier as she came torpedoing straight for Sedna's back. Sailor Sedna spun around as she phased out of Papillon's incoming attack.

Papillon paused as she glanced over her shoulder to find Sedna behind her.

"Heh. I have to hand it to you, princess. You're quick. Maybe a little faster than me," the butterfly woman smirked, placing her hands against her hips. "No I see why the Senshi selected you to be the leader of the new Kuiper team."

"Less talk," Sedna said as she twirled her trident around. "More action. C'mon!"

Papillon nodded with a conniving smirk. "Your wish is my command, dear."

xxxxx

"_**EYE BEAM!!**_" roared Nix as he fired a destructive beam through his cyclopean eye.

The beam exploded as it hit the ground and knocked back the three Kuiper Senshi. Eris, Ixion and Quaoar hit the wall while Nix advanced toward them.

"Pitiful! I don't see how you three are going to last against a high-level youma of my caliber!" Nix laughed, taunting the three warriors. "I told you. I will not fail Papillon!"

"Damn... This guy is tough," Sailor Eris cursed as she struggled to stand. "Sailor Ixion? Sailor Quaoar? Are you two all right?"

Quaoar barely stood up as she gripped her lance. "Yeah..."

"This monster has to have a weakness we can exploit," Sailor Ixion panted as she stared at the monster.

"Humph, this is getting tiresome," Nix snorted as his put his hands out. "I'll make this nice and quick, Kuiper Senshi!"

"We have to keep going. Sedna is counting on us!" Eris exclaimed as she picked up her lasso. "And I'll be damned if I let some freak like him kill me!"

The Brazilian nodded. "Ditto."

"Don't count me out yet!" Sailor Ixion shouted.

"You three are as good as dead!!" The demon concentrated as he prepared to fire his _Death Arrow_ attack.

If this attack was successful, the trio could be done for.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Sailor Lethe and Sailor Titanium Kerokko confronted Sailor Mnemosyne on stage. The two older Senshi looked down at the young pacifist with disdainful expressions.

"Why in Galaxia's name did you let her go?! You had that brat in the palm of your hand!" Lethe chided at her twin sister. "Do you realize just how furious Papillon-sama will be when she finds this out?!"

Titanium Kerokko nodded her head. "Papillon-sama will be even more furious once we get back to headquarters. She told us not to interfere in this mission."

"I... I couldn't do it... I'm too sweet and gentle to be in this group," Mnemosyne covered her face as she cried. "I failed you and Papillon-sama!"

"This crying isn't going to get you anywhere! Don't you realize that you might die for this insubordination?!" The older sister shook Mnemosyne angrily. "I can't imagine how severe your punishment might turn out."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Lethe!" She continued crying.

"If there's anything I dislike seeing, it's two grown ladies making a sweet girl cry!"

As soon as they heard the disembodied voice, both Lethe and Titanium Kerokko glanced around their surroundings. They both noticed the shadowy figure glaring down at them from the top of a platform. Sailor Mnemosyne uncovered her eyes to see the same figure.

"Who are you?!" Sailor Lethe demanded.

As the figure gracefully leaped off the platform, she landed like a gymnast and faced the three Animamates. The figure emerged through the shadows.

"Is... Is that Sailor Orcus?!" Sailor Titanium Kerokko pointed at the girl.

Lethe snarled as she couldn't believe this had happened. "Damn it! We missed yet another one!"

Mnemosyne gasped as she blinked meekly. _Is... is that really her? _

"You two better step off or you'll be sorry!" Sailor Orcus walked forward. "I can't stand bullies picking on a sweet girl!"

"This girl is my sister and this is none of your concern!" Lethe retorted angrily, her voice became high-pitched. "Though, I must say... I'm kind of glad you showed up. Now, we can take care of you ourselves!" Looking over to Titanium Kerokko, she smirked. "Her Star Seed is ours for the taking!"

"Ribbit! Now, you hold still!" The frog lady giggled as she crossed her bracelets.

Orcus chuckled as she set her right foot down. "Actually, you two be nice and hold still."

Before Lethe and Titanium Kerokko could implement their attack, they became frozen stiff. The duo tried moving their bodies but to no avail. They were caught in some kind of paralysis.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Lethe shouted.

Titanium Kerokko struggled as her eyes widened. "I CAN'T MOVE!!"

"Heh. Exactly," Sailor Orcus smiled as she pointed to the floor.

The Animamate pair noticed the girl's shadow extending out and connected to the other two's shadows. Mnemosyne observed this carefully as she realized Orcus' ability.

"Wow, I can't believe it!" Mnemosyne said. _That girl can manipulate shadows. Is that her special ability?_

"I've got you two right where I want ya!" Orcus jubilantly grinned. "As you can tell, my element is darkness and shadows. Judging by your stupid looks, I'll bet you weren't expecting this!"

"Ugh, you little bitch!" Lethe snarled. "Just wait until we get..."

"Until you get out of my technique?" Orcus retorted as she taunted the pair. "You two aren't going to do a thing. As long as my shadow binds yours, you're both paralyzed. Of course, once I release this, you two are free... but I'm not about to give you that chance!"

The frog Senshi frowned. "This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair. Deal with it."

Sailor Mnemosyne smiled as she nearly wanted to cheer for Orcus. _Oh... I can't go against my sister but... this Orcus is such a cool person!_

"Hey, kid," Orcus noticed Mnemosyne on the side. "Come here."

The young Animamate nodded as she walked over to Sailor Orcus. "Ye... Yes?"

"Want an autograph?"

"Sure!"

Sailor Lethe's gawked at her twin sister. "You little traitor!! Wait until Papillon-sama hears about this!"

"It's just an autograph," Mnemosyne remarked as she directed a sneer at her older sister. "Besides, you're never this nice to me."

"Gah... she's the enemy! Take her Star Seed now!" Titanium Kerokko commanded the young girl.

As Orcus pulled out a paper and pen, she smiled down at Mnemosyne. "Now, who am I writing this to?"

"Sailor Mnemosyne."

"Ok!" Orcus wrote the little girl's name and handed the autographed paper to Mnemosyne. "There you go!"

"Thank you, Orcus!"

The Australian smiled with content. "Good. Now, you think you can do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Break the sleep spell you put on my mother. Please, can you do that?"

Mnemosyne noticed the woman still laying on the ground. "Sure. I can do that." She leaped over beside Diana and placed a hand on her back while undoing the spell.

"Hey! Mnemosyne! Are you blind?! Have you completely lost it?!" Lethe seethed as she was on the verge of losing her mind.

Shifting her eyes to the Animamates, Orcus smirked as she moved her hands up, forcing the other two to copy her movements exactly. "You know, I have control of your body as long as I possess your shadows. I could always try choking you two out!"

"_**WHOA!!**_ Ok, ok!! We give up!!" Sailor Lethe shouted as she pleaded. "We'll leave here. Won't we, Titanium Kerokko?"

"Yes, yes! Ribbit! Please, let us go!"

"Promise you won't pick on the girl anymore," Orcus pointed to Mnemosyne.

Lethe retorted angrily. "I wasn't picking on her!"

"Then be a good big sister. Got it?"

"Whatever..."

Sailor Orcus nodded as her shadow returned to her. She watched as both Lethe and Titanium Kerokko let out deep gasps of relief.

"You won't get away with this. Next time, we will get you and your snotty friends!" Sailor Lethe seethed as she a telephone booth appeared behind her. "We're leaving now, Titanium Kerokko. And Mnemosyne! You're coming with us!"

With that, the two Animamates jumped into the booth. Sailor Mnemosyne reluctantly walked toward the phone booth until Sailor Orcus stopped her.

"Next time, you should stand up for yourself. Don't let them boss you around, ok?"

Mnemosyne nodded. "Don't worry. I won't. And your momma should be awake in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

"I better go now," Mnemosyne stated as she bid her farewell and went into the phone booth. As the door closed behind her, the booth began to descend through the floor, and Sailor Orcus was left behind with her mother.

Orcus frowned. "Kid... I hope you'll be okay. I can't imagine what kind of punishment they'd inflict on you. Still..." She looked over to her mother and smiled. "My mother should be okay." As she bolted through the curtains, she raced across the studios and headed for the halls. "Time to show those girls my grand debut!"

xxxxx

"_**THIS IS IT!!"**_ Nix roared. "This is the end for you three! Papillon, this one is for you!!"

As the Kuiper trio braced themselves, Nix prepared to blast them.

"_**Shadow Capture!!**_" A voice called out of nowhere.

Before he could complete his attack, his entire body became paralyzed. He tried to move around but with no success. Nix sensed a presence creeping up behind him.

"Looks like I've made it in the nick of time! Sorry for being late, guys!"

Eris, Ixion and Quaoar blinked as they glanced around their surroundings. They wondered where the source of the voice came from. Then, they noticed a girl standing behind Nix.

It was Sailor Orcus. She had managed to catch Nix off guard with her shadow paralysis.

"Is that Sailor Orcus?!" Sailor Quaoar looked ahead.

Sailor Eris called out to the new girl. "Hey! Is that you Christina?!"

"Surprised ya, didn't I?" Orcus winked to her new friends. "Ta-da! Sailor Orcus has entered the building!"

"What?! Sailor Orcus?!" Nix exclaimed. "Mnemosyne failed her mission?!"

"Hah! That should be the least of your worries, freak!" The Australian retorted.

"Looks like Lucy and Desi found you after all," Sailor Ixion said. "Thank goodness."

Nix roared as he tried moving his limbs and body. "Why can't I move?! Explain yourself, girl!!"

"Simple. As long as I move my shadow and attach it to yours, I can bind and paralyze you in place. You can't escape," Sailor Orcus smirked as she set her right foot down. "You're trapped, you one-eyed freak."

"_**CURSE YOU!!"**_ The creature roared as he shut his eye. He quickly sent a telepathic message to his partner to inform her of his predicament. _Papillon! I am in danger. Come quick!_

xxxxx

_**BOOM!!**_

An explosive blast crashed into the waters as Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon fired a beam. Unfortunately, she had missed her primary target - Sailor Sedna. The Valkyrie Senshi glided across the water to avoid Papillon's beams. The butterfly woman put her hands together as she collected a condensed purple orb.

"Let's see you try dodging this, Sedna!!" Papillon screamed as she hurled the orb towards Sydney Harbour. "Try blocking it! Even if you do, this orb will detonate and create a tidal wave big enough to flood this city!!" She laughed out with cruelty.

As Sedna heard this, she spun around to watch the orb preparing to hit the waters. Sedna flew down to intercept the orb and try to redirect it away from the water.

"Ho, ho, ho! Try as you might but your attempts will be futile, little one!" The Animamate enjoyed every minute of this.

The brunette sneered as she phased away and reappeared in front of the orb. She quickly put her hands out to halt the orb's path. The intense power emanating from the ball crackled as Sedna held her ground.

_Can't let this thing hit the water! CAN'T LET IT DESTROY THIS CITY!_

"_Adieu_, Sailor Sedna."

Sailor Sedna's eyes widened as the orb released a bright flash of light. Then, before warning, it exploded in front of her.

"No..."

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon witnessed the explosion with a satisfied grin. She had managed to snuff out the Kuiper team's leader without a second thought.

"I told you. You were no match for the strongest Animamate, child," Papillon crossed her arms as she started floating away. "Valkyrie or not... you're still a _rookie._"

Suddenly, Papillon heard a crackling sound and turned to see a layer of ice forming atop the waters of Sydney Harbour. Sailor Sedna stood at the center of where she should have died. Her polar bear spirit had protected her from the explosion and now stood protectively by her side. Sedna lifted her head as a pair of ice wings spread across her back.

"She... She survived?! And she negated my attack?!" Papillon was stunned yet intrigued. _Amazing. These Valkyrie Senshi are indeed on a different level. Is this the ultimate form any Senshi can achieve? _"Nice show, Sailor Sedna! That blast could have so easily destroyed this pitiful city but you managed to stop it. You are indeed strong, Valkyrie!"

Sedna sneered as she flew across the harbor. As she moved, the waters turned to ice.

"You seem eager to continue! Very well! Come on!" Papillon grinned as she raised her hands. "Here's another one coming at y..." Suddenly, she paused as she received Nix's telepathic message. _Nix?_

_I'm in danger, Papillon. Sailor Orcus has arrived and managed to paralyze me with an attack of hers._

_Ugh, Mnemosyne failed?! _

_I'm sorry. I'm not at my strongest in this dimension. It's best we stick together._

_You're right. All right, I'll pull out of here for now. In the meantime, I must punish Mnemosyne. Not just her but Titanium Kerokko and Lethe! They are at fault for Sailor Orcus gaining her power._

"Hey, Miss Butterfly! Where are you looking at?!" Sedna shouted as she prepared to attack Papillon.

The Animamate shifted her attention to Sedna and phased out of her reach. Sedna quickly glanced up to find Heavy Metal Papillon glaring down at her.

"Sorry but I just got an emergency call. We'll pick up where we left off next time!"

"Running away?!" The Ice Senshi growled as her eyes flared with intense blue light. "We're not finished!"

"I agree, but make no mistake... I was holding back this time, child. The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky! And no Senshi of your caliber has ever survived against me at my full strenth!" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon gloated. "In no time, you and your friends will be eradicated! For now, I bid you farewell!"

"No, you're not getting away!"

Before Sedna could do anything, Papillon teleported out of thin air. The Ice Senshi turned back toward the Opera House and flew off toward the building.

"I'm sensing... another Sailor Senshi?!" Sedna gasped with shock. _Is this energy coming from Christina?!_

xxxxx

The top section of the hall's ceiling blasted open as Papillon descended through. The explosive blast knocked Orcus and the other Kuiper Senshi back.

"Shall we go, Nix?" The Animamate inquired. A telephone booth appeared in mid-air behind her.

Nix noticed his shadow was free and started moving around freely. "Yes, Papillon-sama. I'm ready."

"Sorry we can't stick around to play with you girlies, but we have business to attend to," the Neo-Animamate announced. "But hear me out... We will meet again. After all, there's still one member of your team left out there."

Arriving at the scene, Sailor Sedna descended as she noticed her teammates scattered on the floor. "You guys!"

"Be warned, Sedna. The next time we meet will be the death of you!" As Papillon made her warning clear, she and Nix entered the floating phone booth, which then quickly disappeared.

Sedna quickly rushed over to Sailor Orcus and helped her up. "Hey! Sailor Orcus, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine," the Australian gave an assuring nod. "We should check on the others, though. Looks like they had a rough fight."

Sailor Ixion panted as she leaned against the wall. "We're fine. All we need is a place to sit down and we should be ok."

"Still, we've managed to add a new member to our team," Eris was pleased to see Sailor Orcus.

"Welcome to the team, Sailor Orcus," Quaoar said.

Before Orcus could say anything, Sedna put a hand on Orcus' shoulder. "So, you don't think this is all kid's stuff now, right?"

"No way! This kicks ass! I finally get to do something other than sing!"

"You know, you remind me of someone back home, Christina," Sedna said. "I'm sure you and she will get along just fine."

"Just a question though," Sailor Eris said, indicating Sailor Sedna's new wardrobe. "What's with the armor look? This is completely new to me."

Soon, after Eris said this, the other Kuiper Senshi gathered around and examined Sedna's Valkyrie outfit. Sedna blinked and glanced over to see her polar bear chuckling.

"Yeah, what's the deal with this new look?" Quaoar asked.

Sailor Ixion admired the girl's Valkyrie armor. "The design is beautiful. I must say... I'm curious what this new form is."

"It's a long story, guys. I'll tell you as soon as we leave here," Sedna backed away, waving her hands. She turned to face Sailor Orcus and extended her left hand. "By the way, Orcus, we'd like you to come with us."

The Australian tilted her head. "Where to?"

"Tokyo, Japan. We'd like you to become one of our team," Sedna offered, giving a friendly gesture with her extended hand. "I know you'll have to talk with your parents about this."

"Just my mother."

"Then talk to her. Tell her about an opportunity you've been given to study abroad as part of a foreign exchange student program."

"I don't think my mom won't have any problem once I tell her," Orcus smiled as she shook Sedna's hand. "She's always wanted me to further my education. This could look really good on my transcript once I go to college in a few years. Count me in."

"Sounds like a plan," the Kuiper leader replied.

"Oh but we really need to go check on my mom! Could you guys come and help me? We really need to get this show going!"

With that, the girls agreed as they followed Sailor Orcus toward the studio. They immediately transformed back to their civilian forms and find Diana slowly waking up. Christina leaped over on the stage and rushed by her mother's side.

"Mom! Thank goodness you're ok!" The girl embraced her mother.

"Christina...?"

"Everything will be just fine, mom. Some really strong girls came and scared off the bad guys!" Christina reassured. "Oh and there's some people here I'd like you to meet."

"Oh?" Diana glanced over to Karin and company. "These girls?"

"Hello," Karin bowed.

Taylor waved. "Howdy, ma'am."

"Hi," Quaoar replied.

"Good evening," Jami politely responded.

"Hello, are you friends of Christina's?" The woman looked over to her daughter. "Why haven't you introduced me to them before?"

"Actually, I just met them tonight. Anyway, listen, there's something important I have to tell you," Christina sat down beside her mother. "You remember how you always wanted me to attend college?"

"Yes?"

"And even suggested that I should try a foreign exchange program, since it would look good on my transcript?"

"Yes, I suggested that."

Christina smirked as she faced her mother. "Well, today is my lucky day. These girls are asking to take part in this foreign exchange program in Tokyo, Japan. What do you think?"

Needless to say, Diana was surprised to hear this from her own daughter. She never expected Christina to suggest this.

"Well? I think it would be a good thing for me, mom."

"I see..." Diana contemplated this option.

Karin stepped forward. "Miss, if you would let me explain, I think you'll understand."

"I'm listening."

xxxxx

**Neo-Animamate Dimension Sanctuary**

Sitting on her throne with an irritated look, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon stared at the three Animamates. Titanium Kerokko, Lethe and Mnemosyne stood as they trembled with fright. They knew that their punishment would soon await them.

"You three have sorely disappointed me! Sailor Lethe and Sailor Titanium Kerokko, I thought I had instructed you two remain here!" Papillon exclaimed as her voice became deepened. "And Mnemosyne. There is absolutely no excuse for what you've done! You have deliberately let a Kuiper Senshi out of your grasp!"

Lowering her head, Mnemosyne could not look Papillon in the eye.

"We're sorry, Papillon-sama," Lethe bowed her head, hoping to get on the leader's good side.

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ The butterfly woman shouted as she glanced over to the last two Animamates. "Sailor Chi, Sailor Phi, it's up to you. Find Sailor Varuna."

The two blonde twins giggled together as they teleported out.

"You three will remain here as you were told!" Papillon smirked. "Until I give any further orders, you will not attempt to intervene with their assignment." Her eyes stared at a viewing orb from across her throne. "Sailor Varuna. If they manage to eliminate her, the Kuiper team will be incomplete. And then... that's when I can finally strike them down myself!" _Yes and it will be the end of you, Sailor Sedna! _

With that, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon backhanded the orb away as she leaned back on her throne.

All that remained was Sailor Varuna, Tyra Vanderbilt, in Amsterdam, Holland.

Could the Kuiper Senshi save her before Chi and Phi get to her? This was their only hope of completing their team and stopping Papillon's Neo-Animamate army.

xxxxx

**Sydney, Australia/Outside the Opera House/9:09 PM**

Due to tonight's events, the show was postponed until tomorrow evening. Reporters were left astounded as they had witnessed nearly the entire harbor area turned into layers of ice. Soon, the ice was beginning to melt away as Sedna's magic had worn off.

After Karin has spent nearly an hour discussing with Diana, they had finally reached an agreement to let Christina go on the foreign exchange program. The other girls were excited to hear this as Christina was thrilled about this opportunity.

Diana claimed that this would be a wonderful learning experience for her daughter as it would look good on her resume and transcript. In addition, this would be Christina's chance of meeting her second biggest inspiration: Minako Aino.

xxxxx

As they stood outside of the Opera House, Karin and Christina stared toward the harbor. The ice - which Sedna created - was almost gone. Karin was relieved that she was able to save Sydney from being annihilated by Heavy Metal Papillon.

"This is so great! My mom is actually letting me go with you guys!"

Karin smiled. "We promised her that we'd take care of you."

"My mom has always wanted me to study abroad."

"Yeah, we'll see what the future brings, Christina. Anyway, you know the other reason why we're bringing with us."

The teen idol nodded. "Yeah. I'm one of you guys. This is a real honor being a part of the Kuiper Sailor Senshi. Not just that but I get to meet my second inspiration!" She quickly got giddy and squealed happily. "Minako Aino! I can't believe my dream is coming true! And you even know her personally?!"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure you and she will get along just fine. But now, we have to find Sailor Varuna. She's the last member of the team we need to get."

"Yeah, isn't she in Amsterdam?" Taylor asked. "That's all the way up in Europe somewhere."

"Holland. We'll be heading over there in a day or two. So, we'll watch Christina's performance tomorrow and head on out there the day after that."

Christina sighed. "I just hope we can get to her in time."

"The Animamates don't usually find them right away. They need to search the entire city just like we do. It takes them time to find the people they're looking for."

"Right."

As she turned to face Christina, Karin gave a serious look. "And we need to keep our eyes open for their leader."

"You mean that butterfly lady?"

"Yeah,and that youma partner of hers. This makes things even more complicated. Let us be prepared for anything, Christina. We will need your powers if we hope to beat them. Understand?"

"Sure."

Karin approached and embraced Christina. "Thanks, and welcome to the team, Sailor Orcus. We couldn't have found a better girl to be the Sailor Senshi of Planet Orcus."

Nodding her head, Christina smiled and pulled herself off Karin.

Karin looked up to the stars as she visualized Amsterdam in her mind. That would be the girls' next destination and they would have to find Tyra before the enemy does. She closed her eyes and commented in inner thought. _Sailor Varuna. You're all that is left. I hope we find you there in Amsterdam. Setsuna-san, the team is almost complete._

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Karin: Yes! Just one more Senshi to go! Amsterdam, Holland... here we come!

Christina: Don't you worry, guys! I'll prove why I deserve of the title Sailor Orcus and all-around beautiful idol singer!

Taylor: Look at that girl beating up those thugs!

Helena: That must be Tyra!

Ixion: Tyra Vanderbilt?

Tyra: Who the hell are you? And what do you want?

Karin: Hi, we thought we might ask if you...

Tyra: Sorry but I'm not interested. I live and fight on my own. I don't need to be led by a brat younger than me! Now get lost, kid.

Sailor Chi and Phi: Oh dear. You should have asked those girls to help you, Tyra!

Tyra: What is this? Two on one?! Who are you two?

Sedna: Tyra! You need to transform! You're Sailor Varuna!

Varuna: Why the hell am I wearing a skirt?!

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon: Kuiper Sailor Senshi. It's about time we put an end to this game!

-

Next time...

Chapter 6: _**The Final Kuiper Senshi Found?! Varuna's Light-Speed Rescue!**_

-

Varuna: Ok, you two bitches! We're doing things my way now!

Sedna: Wow, look at her go! Papillon, I hope you're paying attention! We're taking you and your Animamates down for good!

xxxxx

**A/N:**__Hope you enjoyed the show. Orcus was a fun character to write. I honestly cannot wait to pair her up with Minako. Hilarity will ensue!

Overall, we are down to only one Kuiper Senshi. Tyra/Varuna will be a very interesting character since her personality completely contrasts the other girls.

And surprise! Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon has a youma partner. Just who is Nix, and why is he helping the Animamates?

I'm going to save the big fights for the last chapter of this mini-arc, which is not too long from now. That'll happen in Chapter 7. Chapter 6 will focus primarily on Tyra/Sailor Varuna.

That's all for now. Be sure to send me a review after reading this. See you soon!


	6. Varuna's Lightspeed Rescue!

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta reading and outlining the majority of this chapter. Any new character, excluding Sailors Chi and Phi, that appears in this chapter is his character. These versions of Sailors Varuna, Ixion, Orcus and Eris belong to Lazer. Belletiger only has any claim on Quaoar. Sedna/Karin is my Kuiper Senshi.

**A/N: **We're down to the final Kuiper Senshi. The girls try to find the one Kuiper that could possibly be their toughest challenge. What happens when this badass doesn't take too kindly to Karin and the girls?

Well, you won't have to wait for long! There'll be two Animamates targeting this new girl. Doesn't that spell _double trouble?_

Just two more chapters until we're done with this mini-arc!

On with the chapter!

xxxxx

_**The Final Kuiper Senshi Found? Varuna's Light-Speed Rescue!**_

xxxxx

_**September 8, 2006**_

xxxxx

**Amsterdam, Netherlands/3:23 AM**

Amsterdam. The capital of Holland.

The city is well known for its _red light district_, one of the world's most liberal coffee shops, its historic port called the _Rijksmuseum_ and the canals which gave the city the name _Venice of the North_.

At one point, Amsterdam was one of the most crucial ports in the world - with serious developments in the trading market. It started out merely a tiny fishing village that was established in the 12th century. Since then, it expanded into the Netherlands' largest city.

With a long history of wars that had devastated the land, the city had recovered time after time again. The country endured the Napoleonic Wars and both World Wars. To this day, the city has become one of the most multicultural countries in the world.

However, this is the story of one particular native of Amsterdam. This was the tale of the last unfound Kuiper Senshi member. That final member to Sedna's team is Sailor Varuna.

xxxxx

It has been two days since the Animamate twins Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi arrived in Amsterdam. Their mission was to find the girl who may be the final Kuiper Senshi. Like the other Animamates before them, their mission was to steal her Star Seed and execute her.

If they could take out Tyra Vanderbilt, Sedna's team would be incomplete and her mission would be jeopardized.

Sailor Phi and Chi would make sure that nothing would interfere with their assignment.

So, Varuna's story begins.

xxxxx

"NOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" A young woman screamed out in plea.

Finding herself trapped and walking into an alleyway, a red-haired woman in her early twenties was trapped like a mouse. Five predatory male thugs surrounded her, as they each possessed crazed looks on their faces. There was no doubt they had other sickening intentions than to steal her belongings. The woman knew she wouldn't stand a chance against five thirty-year-old thugs. She had no choice, but to scream for help.

Even then, it still wouldn't protect her from what these men would do to her.

"HELP..." The woman struggled, as one of the men - a bald-headed, obese male - grabbed her left wrist and viciously threw her to the ground.

He kicked the purse out of her hand and laughed in a mocking manner. "What's wrong, miss? Did I hurt ya that much?"

"Please... I beg of you... don't..."

"Ooooh, look. The pretty little lady wants us to stop!" A man with thick blonde hair snickered. He kneeled over by the woman and lifted her chin using his right hand. "Now, we're not going to hurt ya. My boys and I just want to have a little chat with ya. Why else would you be wandering the streets at this time of night?"

The woman turned, as she tried to crawl away.

However, the blonde-haired thug scowled and stopped the woman by grabbing her left wrist.

"Where do ya think you're going? We're NOT done with ya!"

"PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The girl screamed.

"Hey! How about you get your filthy hands off her!" A girl's voice shouted defiantly.

As the five thugs quickly shifted their eyes back, they saw what appeared to be a single teenage girl standing in the open. The woman gasped, as she saw the girl.

"What's wrong? You five aren't acting so tough now, are you?" The girl walked forward. She appeared to be sixteen years old. Her eyes were icy, cold blue, as she pierced a fear-inducing gaze at the thugs. Her hair was long and blonde. She wore a black jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, torn light blue jeans and black boots. She also wore a pair of black gloves and a pair of chains hanging down the side of her right pocket. "What? You assholes were acting so high and mighty just a minute ago. Why the silent treatment?"

"You... You're _**HER!**_" The bald-headed man shouted, as he pointed to the girl. "You guys! It's _HER!_"

The blonde man scoffed, as if unimpressed with the girl's entrance. "What's the big deal? It's just a kid."

"Boss... you don't get it... that's _NOT_ just any kid! That's... _The Hammer_! She's one of Amsterdam's most feared street brawlers!" Another thug announced, as he started backing off. "I... I don't want to get mixed up with her..."

"There are five of us and one of her. Do you mean to tell me this girl is a street fighter?" The blonde man laughed, as he faced girl's direction. "What a joke! Man, even kids are starting to roam OUR turf and trying to make a name for themselves!"

The Hammer coolly smirked. "Sorry, but I doubt these streets will ever be run by a conceited asshole like you."

"WHAT?"

"Guess I struck a nerve then," the blonde teen paced forward. "If there's one thing I _CAN'T _stand, It's pigs that treat women like shit. You five were about to gang attack her, weren't you?"

"What's it to you? This is OUR prey, bitch!" The blonde man retorted, as he pulled out a knife.

The Hammer was slightly amused. "Oh please. Is that the best you've got?"

"GET HER, YOU IDIOTS!" He shouted orders to his friends. "Oh yeah. This is going to be fun."

As the four men surrounded the girl, the blonde-haired teen dropped her arms by her sides and made no movement. The first of the thugs - a short, stocky man wearing a gray hat and black coat - dashed forward with a knife. As he lunged forward to stab her, the Hammer barely dodged out of his reach and shot an elbow to his face. The blow caused the man to fall over and drop his knife. She then kicked him in the face and left him laying out cold.

"BITCH!" Two grown men - each at least six feet tall and carrying bats - charged from the girl's opposite sides.

As one tried swinging the bat for her head, she ducked under the blow and jumped up to uppercut him in the jaw. The force behind her blow staggered the man back, as she kicked him in the face. The other man freaked out, as he dropped his bat and backed off. She shifted her icy, blue eyes on the third thug and snatched the bat out of his hand.

"..." The man blinked, as he quickly tried running.

The blonde grabbed the back of the man's shirt and turned him around. She bashed her left knee into his gut, grabbed his head and smashed his face into the ground.

Standing and trembling before the girl's presence, the bald man gulped and walked back. He tripped over a trash bag and landed on the pavement.

The bald man pleaded, as the female brawler approached him. "NO! PLEASE! SPARE ME!"

"Spare you...? _**SPARE YOU?**_" She yelled, as she picked the man by his shirt and lifted him up. "Why the hell should I? So, you and your boys can take advantage of other women? It's a miracle that there's a woman that can put you pieces of scum in your place! But, you ask me to SPARE you? You must be retarded." With that, she threw him down and watched, as he started feeling out of the alleyway. "Run, piggy, run."

Finally, the only gang member left standing was the blonde-haired leader. He held the red-haired woman as a hostage. He held a knife and was ready to press it against her throat.

"Don't come any closer, or this bitch gets it!"

The woman cried, as she tried to struggle to break out of his grasp. "Help... please..."

"This is so sad," She scowled. "Why are you bothering to threaten a helpless girl with a knife? Guess that shows how much of a _real _man you are."

"SHUT UP! Nobody gets away with making a fool out of me!"

"Not like you even cared for your boys. Ah well. They were just stepping stones." The Hammer glared at the knife-wielding gang leader. "Just let her go. This is between you and me now. She has nothing to do with this."

As the man pulled the woman closer to him, he prepared to slit her throat. The blonde teenager's eyes narrowed, as she did not make any sudden movements. If she tried anything, the woman would have her neck cut open.

"You're just a coward."

"Hey! At least I got you to stop, Miss Hammer"

"I wouldn't bet on it," the blue-eyed blonde smiled, as she watched the prostitute reaching into her purse. With that, she suddenly bolted forward and shouted. "BOO!"

This managed to startle the blonde man which caused him to lose his hold of the woman. This allowed the prostitute to break free, kick him in the groin and sprayed him in the eyes with pepper spray.

"GAAAUGH! MY EYES!" He screamed and flailed about, knocking the red-head to the ground and sliding her purse down the alleyway. "SHIT! GET BACK HERE!"

"Say goodnight, bitch!" The Hammer charged forward, as she punched the man in the face. Then, she grabbed his right arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Then, she slammed him on the ground and stood up. "Scum. Let that be a lesson to you."

"...Thank you, miss," the woman expressed her gratitude while picking up her belongings.

The Hammer retrieved the purse from the end of the alley and handed it to the other woman. "You go and call the police. They should come and arrest these four laying here. Don't tell the cops I was here, okay?"

"Sure, no problem. How can I repay you?"

She smiled and walked away. "Don't bother. Just be glad you're still alive."

"Thank you again," the woman said, as she hurried off to find the nearest phone booth to call the local police.

As the Hammer turned the other corner, she pulled out the wallet she had lifted from the woman's purse. Taking the cash, she muttered to herself, "A girl's gotta eat."

As she tossed the empty wallet in a nearby dumpster, the female brawler returned to what she was doing before she went to answer the call for help. She leaned against a lamp post and kept her eye on the door of the apartment building across the street. It wasn't long before a man in a janitor's uniform limped out on his way to work.

_Tobias Hawke, one day I will make you pay. But not now. Now, I gotta get back and get a few hours of sleep before the others wake up._

While she crossed street, she was unaware of the fact that two crafty individuals were observing her every move.

Sitting on top of a billboard, Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi watched the Hammer walking down the street. They turned to each other and smiled a sly grin.

xxxxx

**De Wallen District/'Red Light District'/10:45 AM**

"Hey, guys! Group shot!" Karin shouted, as she set the camera down.

"Karin! Did you set a timer on it?" Jami inquired, as she got together with Christina, Taylor and Helena.

"Yeah! Don't worry! It'll flash in give, or take... five seconds!"

"Augh! You could have set it on 10 seconds!" Taylor exclaimed, as stood on the left side with Helena. "Karin! You should have let me take care of the camera!"

"Don't worry! Ok! Ready... and..."

"_**KUIPER BELT!**_"

_SNAP._

The five girls and the two dogs managed to fit in together for another group shot. This would be their eighth one since arriving at Amsterdam. However, the girls have only managed to botch a few spots in each of the photo shoots - except the last one. They finally got a complete group shot without any problem.

"Karin. Next time, you better let me use the camera. I'm better at getting group shots," Christina said, as she picked up the camera. "How much memory did you use in my camera anyway?"

The brunette leader merely shrugged. "Beats me. I think eighty or ninety pictures?"

"Jeez, Karin, itchy shutter finger?" The Australian groaned, as she went through all the pictures on her camera. "Now I'll have to buy another memory card!"

Lucy sighed. "If anyone thinks Karin should never touch a camera again, say _I_."

"_**I!**_" All, except Karin, responded.

Karin chuckled while scratching the back of her head. "Aw, c'mon, guys! I didn't do too badly of a job. I think I got some great shots of the scenery!"

"Anyway, we really should get back to finding our last member. That is the main reason we came here to Amsterdam," Jami reminded her teammates.

"I haven't been able to find her name in any phonebooks," Karin sighed, as she and her friends wandered the streets of Amsterdam. "Man, what a drag. Where do we even start?"

As the five girls walked down the streets, a blonde-haired girl suddenly bumped right into Taylor. The Texan grunted, as she was pushed to the side. Taylor stopped, as she and the blonde looked at one another.

"Sorry about that," the blonde girl apologized.

Taylor nodded. "Likewise."

After apologizing, they went off about their business and walked into opposite directions. Taylor caught up with her friends while searching for their final Senshi member.

However, just as Taylor reached down into her purse, she felt something missing inside. She reached down further until she couldn't find her wallet.

"Hey, wait a second guys..."

The other four girls abruptly stopped, as they faced Taylor and gathered around to see what the problem was.

"What's wrong, Taylor?" Helena asked with concern.

"Did you forget something?" Christina queried, as she looked at Taylor's purse.

"Taylor...?" Karin walked over and peeked inside Taylor's purse.

Then, without warning, the Texan shot an angry glare at the blonde girl that was twenty feet away. "My wallet! She took my wallet! _**THIEF!**_"

Once she realized she was caught, the blonde dashed off while the Kuiper Senshi pursued her.

"GET HER!" Karin screamed, as she and her friends chased the thief down the street.

However, this thief had other plans as she turned to the right corner and entered an alleyway. Karin and her team turned while following down her path. The blonde rushed down several alleys with her pursuers hot on her tail.

"Goodness! She's fast on her feet!" Jami was bewildered by the speed the thief was going.

"Yeah? This is nothing!" Karin said while looking toward Helena. "Helena, you and I will head her off."

"How?" The Brazilian asked.

"Follow my lead. Jami, Christina and Taylor... you three keep going!" The Japanese brunette ordered. With that said, she leaped up ten feet in the air, landed on a scaffold and climbed up a ladder.

Impressed with her agility, Helena followed her lead and jumped up onto another scaffold. Then, she started to climb up a ladder and flipped up on top of a roof.

"Whoa!" Christina exclaimed with a gaping mouth. "They could actually do that?"

"Doesn't surprise me. Helena does Capoeira and Karin told me she works out every day!" Jami said.

Taylor growled, as she gained ahead with full head of steam. The fact that this thief stole her wallet was enough to put her in a bad mood.

Meanwhile, the thief was close to reaching the end of the alleyway. With luck, she saw two paths leading to two opposite directions and she knew which side to take.

Just as she reached the end, two figures flipped from the rooftops and landed in front of the blonde girl. She was taken by surprise as Karin and Helena blocked her path. She tried to turn away, but then saw Jami, Christina and Taylor preventing her from escaping.

The thief was now trapped like a mouse.

The blonde teen smirked, as she huffed. "Damn, you girls are pretty good."

"We don't any trouble," Karin stated, as she approached the blonde. "Just give Taylor back her wallet and we'll be on our way."

That is when the female thief formed a sly smirk. "I don't think so." Suddenly, she whistled as if calling for someone or something. "T-Bone! Hot Rod! Skrilla! Nails! It's show time!"

The Kuiper Senshi quickly turned, as the blonde called out four names. Soon, four armed teenage thugs - three guys and a girl - came out of the alleyway's shadows. T-Bone was a tall, muscular young man, around 15 years old, sporting a buzz cut and wearing a pair of brass knuckles. Hot Rod appeared as a lanky, young man of about 13, with grease spots on his clothes and shaggy hair that covered his eyes, and wielded a wrench in his right hand. Skrilla appeared as a shirtless, wild-eyed 14 year old with a spiked mohawk and a pair of switchblades. Nails, also 14 years old, was a skinny brunette girl with shoulder-length brown hair and a baseball bat in hand.

"Oh, crap..." Christina gulped, as she looked around. "They've got weapons!"

"You call that fair?" Jami frowned in disapproval.

"What's the meaning for this?" Karin demanded a reply from the blonde.

"You see," the female thief smiled, as she stepped back. "We street urchins gotta steal to survive out here. Usually we stick to pick-pocketing, but we don't mind doing a full-on mugging when people come looking for trouble. Especially if it's a couple of sweet young things like yourselves."

Helena scoffed. "Who's she calling 'sweet things'?"

Taylor balled up her fists, as she cocked a grin. "Heh, I think you'll find out that we 'sweet young thangs' ain't as helpless as ya'll might think."

"Let's see you prove that then," the thief, who seemed to be leader of the group, paced backward. "All right, guys! You know what to do. Rough them up good!"

"I'll rip off their pretty little faces!" Nails snickered, as she kissed her baseball bat.

Hot Rod chuckled, as he carried his wrench. "Now to teach you little girls a lesson."

"Hehehe! You're dead!" Skrilla grinned, as he eyed the five girls.

Smashing his brass knuckled fist against a sidewall, T-Bone growled. "Let's smash them to the pavement!"

"Huh. Really. You're siccing your friends on poor little us?" Karin sighed, as she nodded disdainfully. She turned and looked at her four colleagues. "Let's take out these scumbags, guys!"

In no time, the five girls spread out as they took on the five gang members. A street fight was about to break out. The Kuiper Senshi were ready to defend themselves in civilian forms. Helena jumped in front of T-Bone; Christina faced off against Hot Rod; Taylor and Skrilla were ready to throw down; Jami and Nails glared at each other; as for Karin, she confronted the blonde gang leader.

"TAKE THEM OUT!" The blonde girl shouted.

Karin dashed in front of the blonde girl and went for a leg sweep. The thief quickly jumped up to avoid being swept off her feet. She fell down and went for an elbow drop. Karin rolled away and jumped up to her feet. The blonde ran at Karin and threw several punches to knock the Japanese girl out. However, Karin quickly dodged each punch.

Meanwhile, Helena back flipped out of T-Bone's range as he smashed the ground with his fist.

"Now, you've got some sweet moves, baby," T-Bone smirked, as he tightened his brass knuckled fist.

"Sorry, but if you're trying to win me over... you lose," the Brazilian scoffed, as she performed a cartwheel and sprang at T-Bone. The gang member was caught off guard while Helena kicked her larger opponent's face. Then, she dropped down to execute a head spin and jump kicked T-Bone square in the jaw. The blow knocked T-Bone out. Helena turned her back to T-Bone and snorted.

"Men like you have no chance with me," the Capoeira fighter turned away from the fallen young man.

As Hot Rod swung his wrench madly, Christina moved around to avoid being hit. She looked back and noticed a trashcan.

"C'mon, hold still!" The young man shouted

"As if!" Christina retorted at the greasy young man. "You stink!" As she jumped back, she pulled the trashcan's lid and hurled it across like a Frisbee. The lid smacked Hot Rod in the head as he fell back and dropped his wrench.

Just as Hot Rod fell back, Christina jumped on top of Hot Rod and smashed his face into the pavement. This quickly knocked Hot Rod out as Christina got off him.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" The Australian stood tall over the unconscious gang member.

Skrilla hollered, as he charged at Taylor. The Texan waited for Skrilla to come closer within her reach.

"I'll mess up that pretty, little face, sweet thing!" Skrilla cackled madly.

As Skrilla threw a right hook, Taylor ducked under and got behind Skrilla. Taylor wrapped her arms around Skrilla's waist, hooked her hands and lifted the gang member off his feet. Taylor cried out, as she effortlessly lifted Skrilla up and dropped him on the back of his head. The Texan girl got up and looked back at the unconscious Skrilla.

"Hope ya like my German suplex! Wrasslin' with my brothers really paid off," Taylor smirked. "How's that for a 'sweet thang'?"

As for Jami, she ran down the alleyway and lured Nails away. She quickly jumped behind a pile of cardboard boxes and waited, as Nails stopped to scan her surroundings.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, princess!" Nails smirked while firmly holding her bat.

As Nails turned her back, Jami jumped out and picked up a cardboard box while placing it over the female hoodlum's head. Nails cursed as the box concealed her vision.

"What the hell? I can't see!"

Jami charged forward and knocked Nails to the ground. As Nails dropped her bat, Jami picked it up and waited for Nails to get up. As she swung, the bat hit the back of Nails' head and knocked her out immediately.

"Whew," Jami sighed, as she dropped the baseball bat. "That takes care of her."

Meanwhile, Karin was already engaged in her fight with the blonde teen. The gang leader was proving to be a little tougher for Karin, as she retorted to fists. Karin was forced to go on the defensive by evading the blows and blocking out the closed fists.

"What's the matter? C'mon and fight back!" The blonde shouted, as she went for a right hook.

Karin jumped back and assumed a defensive stance. "Man, you're not bad!"

"I've beaten up bigger and stronger men who'd kill you in a heartbeat!" She fiercely exclaimed. "What makes you think you'll even last any longer? Time for me to get serious, kid!"

"Not so fast!" The four other girls shouted in unison.

As the blonde turned her head, she saw Karin's friends arriving to back up their team leader. Her eyes widened in disbelief once she noticed her four gang members were left lying unconscious.

"You've got to be kidding!" The thief was shocked that a group of young girls was capable of beating her four street brawlers. "Oh, shit..."

"Hey! Nice work, guys!" Karin acknowledged her friends' handiwork. Turning her head, she glared at the thief. "All right... fork over the wallet. Even if you are some bad ass, you can't take all five of us at once. My friends here just beat your buddies."

"That's right! Give me back my wallet!" The Texan demanded.

Looking back toward her fallen friends, the blonde sighed in defeat and tossed the wallet back to Taylor. Taylor caught it and firmly placed it inside her purse, which she picked up from the ground.

"C'mon, guys, we've wasted enough time here. We have to hurry up and find her," Karin said to her friends, as they started walking off. Glancing over her shoulder, the Japanese brunette watched the blonde turning away. _She sure was a tough fighter. Who is she?_

As the Kuiper Senshi passed halfway through alleyway, they stopped and heard high-pitched cackling. They quickly turned around to see two figures floating in front of the blonde.

"Hehehe! So, you're Tyra Vanderbilt!" Sailor Chi giggled, as she pointed her staff at the blonde.

Sailor Phi purred with delight. "My, my, such a beautiful thing in such ragged and filthy clothing."

"Now, Tyra dear, you can make this easy and hand us your Star Seed," Chi threatened the street girl. "If you don't, then we will take it by force by any means necessary!"

"We don't care what it takes to get it!" Phi giggled.

"Tyra? That's Tyra?" Karin exclaimed. "C'mon, guys! We can't let those two take her Star Seed!"

"Damn, two Animamates?" Christina spat out. "You got to be kidding!"

Suddenly, Lucy and Desi arrived at the scene and caught up with the Kuiper Senshi. They all turned to see Sailor Chi and Phi approaching Tyra.

"We've got to hurry!" Lucy cried out. "Before they take her Star Seed!"

"We can't lose her!" Desi said.

As the Animamate pair came near her, Tyra angrily retorted. "Ok, just who the hell are you two! How the hell do you know my name?" Tyra frowned, as she looked back and forth. "And what's with the slutty outfits? Well, we are within the Red Light District. You two hussies would fit right in."

"What? How dare you talk about our clothes, you dirty street urchin!" Sailor Chi hissed while raising her staff. "I'll have you know these gowns make us sophisticated!"

"You're one to talk, blondie! You look revolting dressed in men's clothing!" Sailor Phi snarled. "We'll show you how to treat real ladies with respect!"

Tyra stifled with laughter. "_LADIES? _Excuse me? You two are obviously whores. Look! How about coming down here and fight me? Unless you're afraid I'll slap all of that shitty makeup off your pasty faces."

"Mock us all you want, but you will _NEVER_ defeat us! Sailor Phi!"

"Sailor Chi!"

"WE ARE THE NEO-ANIMAMATES!"

Before Tyra had any time to react, Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi flew down to attack the street fighter. Tyra gasped, as she leaped aside and avoided the pair. Chi and Phi crossed their staffs together - forming an _**X**_ - and fired a condensed ball of energy.

"SHIT!" Tyra cursed, as the attack hit the ground in front of her. The explosion threw Tyra several feet backwards. She landed on the ground and rolled across the concrete.

"Not so tough. Are you, girl?" Sailor Chi giggled.

Sailor Phi scoffed. "That was too easy. But, we really shouldn't waste any more time. You know why we came here, twin sister."

"Yes, I know. All right, Tyra dear... be a good girl and hold still. All we need is your lovely Star Seed!" Sailor Chi slyly smirked while crossing her forearm bracelets.

As Tyra slowly picked herself up off the ground, she grit her teeth and glared at the Animamates' direction. She watched, as Sailor Chi's golden bracelets shimmered brightly.

As Sailor Chi prepared to deliver the killing blow, Sailor Phi turned around and saw Desi leap at her side. The labrador retriever bit down on Sailor Phi's arm and hung on. Phi screamed out while shaking the dog off her arm.

"AUGH! STUPID MUTT! LET ME GO!" Sailor Phi shouted.

This managed to get Sailor Chi's attention, as she was shortly distracted. This allowed Tyra time to pounce forward and catch Chi off guard with a fist to her face. As Sailor Chi staggered back from the blow, Tyra grabbed the Animamate's right arm and threw the woman over her shoulder.

"GAH!" Sailor Chi grunted, as her back hit the ground.

"Tyra!"

As she heard her name being called, the blonde street girl looked up ahead to see Karin and the other girls arrive, with another dog, a golden retriever, in tow.

"Oh, it's you..." Tyra murmured, as she tried maintaining her balance.

"Tyra? Are you all right?" Karin asked, as she rushed over and offered a hand to the girl.

As she looked at Karin's extended hand, Tyra scoffed. "...You. Why did you and your pals come back here?"

"To save your ass, that's what!" The brunette spat out angrily. "They could have taken your Star Seed! You're lucky to have run into us in the first place."

"Now, we know that you're Tyra," Jami replied.

Christina nodded, as she gazed at Tyra. "We've been looking for you. We just never expected you to be a pick-pocket."

"No kidding," Taylor shot an angered look at Tyra. "Don't think I'll forget what you did."

"Whoa! Hold it! Look!" Helena interrupted everyone, as she turned their attention to the Animamates.

Tyra quickly shifted her eyes at the Animamates, as she gasped. "Oh no! The guys!"

Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi sealed Tyra's four friends inside a force field. What the two Animamates were planning was no good. As she balled up her fists, Tyra ran forward and started to punch against the force field.

"What the hell are you doing to them?" Tyra roared, as she continually punched the barrier. "Let them out!"

"Not until you give us your Star Seed, Tyra," Sailor Chi taunted the street girl. "This force field is airtight. If you don't cooperate, your friends inside will use up all the oxygen and die. Do you wish to let your friends die?"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" The blonde teen shouted.

"Tyra! Stop!" Karin called out, as she grabbed the blonde and restrained her. "Don't you even think about giving yourself up to them!"

"Let me go!" Tyra struggled, as she elbowed Karin in the side and pushed her back. "For as long as I can remember, I've been an orphan. Those people are the closest thing I have to a family, and I'll be damned if I let you take them from me!" Tyra faced the Animamates, as she pointed at them.

Lucy tossed Tyra a Henshin Stick. "You want to protect your friends? Take this Henshin Stick and call out: _**Varuna Planet Power! Make-Up!**_"

"That's it?" Tyra blinked, as she caught and stared at the item. "And here I thought this was going to be hard." The blonde-haired girl quickly raised her Henshin stick. "_**VARUNA PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!**_"

"NO!" Sailor Chi and Phi cried out simultaneously.

Tyra's body danced around, as pillars of white and golden light surrounded her. As she stretched her arms out, she embraced the light that entered her body. Her body - like the other Senshi - became transparent while her clothes ripped away. A mixture of golden and white light encircled her beautiful, slender body.

Covering her arms were long, white gloves; on top of that, a pair of golden boots covered her feet. Her chest and body was now covered in a white, soft bodysuit. Now covering her shoulders were white-layered sheets. A yellow bow formed on her bosom, and white brooch formed at the center of the bow. Her uniform's collar was yellow with three white stripes around it. The bow hanging down her back was also yellow. A white choker materialized around her neck with a golden pendant buttoned at the center. She had a yellow pleated skirt and a pair of yellow boots that went up to her knees. A golden tiara formed around her forehead, with a white, oval stone in the center. To top it all off, a pair of golden earrings now hung down her earlobes.

Tyra Vanderbilt transformed into Sailor Varuna, the Princess of Planet Varuna.

Bursting out of the white of golden-white light, everyone watched, as the barrier shattered open. The four unconscious teens disappeared from within the force field, as Sailor Varuna appeared before the Kuiper Senshi. She managed to grab all four of her friends and set them on the sides.

"WHAT?" Sailor Chi exclaimed.

Sailor Phi was flabbergasted. "But... how? She moved too quickly for my eyes to follow!"

Karin couldn't agree more. "Yeah... wow..."

Taylor shook her head. "Was that super speed?"

"No, even super speed couldn't get through that force field without breaking it," Jami corrected the Texan. "It was like she actually teleported inside the force field in the blink of an eye."

"Even those Animamates couldn't keep up with her!" Helena said.

Christina smiled, as she became impressed with Varuna. "Wow and she's actually Sailor Varuna. Now, we're a complete team."

"Not yet," Karin watched Sailor Varuna facing the Animamate pair.

"You two sluts are next!" Varuna prepared to mount her attack.

"Hold it! We'll give you a hand!" Taylor butted in. "Ready, gals?"

"_**SEDNA PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!**_"

"_**ERIS PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!**_"

"_**IXION PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!**_"

"_**QUAOAR PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!**_"

"_**ORCUS PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!**_"

The five girls immediately transformed into Sailor Senshi.

Varuna glanced around, as the five girls lined up alongside her. The Animamates scowled and floated up to avoid the group.

"Well, I guess 'Plan A' failed," Sailor Chi scoffed, as she turned toward her sister. "Shall we take our leave?"

"Yes, for now, but we'll be back for you, Kuiper Belt Senshi!" Sailor Phi vowed.

With that, the Animamates vanished from the air and relocated themselves to an isolated area of the city.

Once the threat was gone, the Kuiper Belt Senshi turned and faced Sailor Varuna. They were completely shocked over the sudden realization. The street urchin was Sailor Varuna.

"So, _you're_ Sailor Varuna?" Sailor Quaoar queried.

Varuna folded her arms, lowering her eyebrows. "The name's Tyra 'The Hammer' Vanderbilt. You got a problem with that, missy?" She shot Quaoar an intimidating glare.

"Now, now, let's all play nice here," Sedna suggested, as she tried to play peacemaker. "It's fortunate that we found you. We're here to offer you a chance to come with us to Japan."

"Japan, huh?" Sailor Varuna blinked. "How come?"

"Well, it's partly as a foreign exchange program, but mostly so we can learn to work together as a team," Sailor Eris explained briefly.

Varuna chuckled, as she unfolded her arms. "A team, huh?" Her chuckled died, as she stifled laughter. "Sorry, but that's not my style, girlies. As for your little foreign exchange program, I really have no desire to visit Japan. So, thanks for the powers, but I got something I need to do. Later, kids!"

With that, Varuna pressed her right foot down and vanished. Realizing that her friends were out of danger, she left to take care of her business... whatever that meant. The Kuiper Senshi quickly started to scramble and wondered where Varuna went.

"Damn! We couldn't even stop her!" Sailor Orcus cursed.

Sailor Ixion sighed. "With one of her new powers being teleportation, she could have gotten anywhere. I can't imagine where she could have gotten."

"She might have gone after those two Animamates," Sailor Quaoar guessed.

Sailor Eris nodded. "That's a possibility."

"Whatever the case, we have to find her, girls!" Desi said.

Lucy sniffed the ground. "Yes, my nose can't even find her scent. It's like she just vanished."

Suddenly, Sedna noticed a piece of paper on ground and walked over to read it. She stared at the front cover, as she noticed an obscure headline on the old newspaper - which appeared to be printed from a week ago. She picked it up while the wind blew toward her side.

"Oh man..." Sedna gasped.

On the front cover it read: _**"VANDERBILT MURDERER PAROLED."**_

"Guys, look at this!" Sailor Sedna called out to her team.

As the girls gathered around, Sedna showed them the newspaper and started reading the article.

"Tyra's parents were respected scientists killed in a home-invasion robbery gone wrong..." Sailor Ixion briefly summarized what she heard.

Sailor Orcus continued. "...by a man named Tobias Hawke."

"So, she might have gone after him for revenge," Sailor Quaoar deduced.

"Damn, that's messed up! Now we know she didn't go after those two Animamates," Sailor Eris replied.

"Whatever the case, we have to find her!" Lucy suggested.

"Right! We'll split up," Sailor Sedna stated, as she headed out first. "Our Henshin Sticks can double as communicators, so keep in touch. Let's move!"

"Right!"

With that, the five Sailor Senshi and the two dogs immediately spread out to locate Sailor Varuna. That is if they can find her before she gets to Tobias Hawke.

xxxxx

**Local Apartment Complex/Room #32/De Wallen District/12:19 PM**

Elsewhere, within a small, sparsely furnished apartment room, a man walked in and turned on the lights. He was dressed in a janitor's uniform after returning from the morning shift of his job. This man was none other than Tobias Hawke. In his early-thirties, he had slouched shoulders and seemed to have a slight limp in his left leg.

Prison was not kind to this seemingly tired man.

As he started to rifle through his mail, Sailor Varuna suddenly appeared in front of him.

This quickly startled the man, as he jumped back. "GAH! Where'd you come from?"

Varuna frowned, as her eyes darkened. "Tobias Hawke, you have a lot to answer for."

"I don't know who you are, but I already paid my debt to society!"

This caused Varuna to tighten her fists. "_**BUT NOT TO ME!**_" She ran at Tobias and punched him hard in the gut.

The man doubled over in pain. He felt a seemingly superhuman force driven into his solar plexus.

"You stole my parents from me," Varuna hissed.

Tobias gasped for breath. "You... you're that Vanderbilt kid? Didn't anyone ever tell you?"

The blonde-haired Senshi scowled, as she stood over the fallen man. "Tell me what? Thanks to you, I spent four fucking years in an orphanage and the nine years since on the damn streets! I tried to find out all I could about you, but all I found out was your name. There were no details about what happened last night and I was too young to remember anything clearly, but I'll never forget your face!" Her blue eyes narrowed and pierced intense hatred into Tobias' defeated body. She grabbed Tobias' collar, lifted him and slammed the man against the wall. "These blue eyes of mine never forget a face. I see it in my nightmares... every FUCKING night!"

"You want to know everything that happened that night?" Tobias shuddered with fear, as he stared into Varuna's face. "Can you handle the truth?"

She frowned. "Start talking."

The man sighed and started to explain his story. "I was a young punk not much older than you are now. I had heard that scientific secrets were worth a lot on the black market. I was just going to break in to your house and steal some documents to sell to the highest bidder. There wasn't supposed to be anyone home. Your parents were supposed to be at a fundraiser that night, but, apparently, you had gotten sick, so they stayed home," Tobias stopped briefly, as he recalled the events in his memory. "Your dad came at me with a baseball bat. So, I panicked and shot him, but the bullet went right through him and hit your mother, too. Then I heard you scream. Let me tell you." He gulped, as nervous sweat poured his face. "That scream haunts _my_ nightmares, kid. I figure someone would have heard the shot and called the police, so I tried to save your mom, but the cops never came and your mother bled out, so I called them myself and turned myself in."

Varuna tightened her grip and sneered. "You're lying!"

"It's the truth! I asked the cops to keep the story quiet, but I wrote a letter to you at the orphanage. It was supposed to be given to you when you were old enough to understand, but I guess that orphanage closed down, and you fell off the face of the Earth. I'm ashamed of what I did, kid. I got blood on my hands that's never coming off. Look!" He showed Varuna the palms of his hand. On each palm is a tattoo of a large blood drop. "That's why I got these tattoos, so I'll never forget what I've done. I got no right to ask forgiveness; I can only try to atone for my crime. If killing me will set you at peace, then go ahead. I accept my fate." The shamed man lowered his head and ready to meet his executioner - the same child he had scarred.

Sailor Varuna lightly smirked. "Very well." She held out her left hand and formed a ball of light. The time had finally come to execute the man who took her parents away and ruined her life.

Just as she was about to shove it into Tobias' chest, Sailor Sedna jumped through the open window. She turned and shouted toward Varuna.

"VARUNA! STOP!" Sedna demanded.

"Stay out of this, kid! This son of a bitch murdered my parents! He deserves what's coming to him!" The blonde-haired Senshi shouted back, as her eyes became filled with unnerving hatred. Her chance to carry out her revenge would not be denied.

"So, you're going to KILL him?" Sedna said, as she approached Varuna. "How does that make you any better than he is?"

"I'm NOT like this bastard! I was given power so I could take my revenge!"

"_**WRONG!**_" Sedna jumped in between the two and put a hand on Varuna's shoulder. "You're a Sailor Senshi now, one of us. This isn't how we do things. We're supposed to stand for truth and justice. Not revenge. We're supposed to do what's right."

As Sedna's words started to sink in, Varuna was clearly struggling with herself.

"Sailor Varuna..."

The blonde sighed, as she dropped Tobias to the ground. "GODDAMNIT! Fine! I'm outta here!" She started to turn away. That is until... suddenly, she created another ball of light and tossed it at Tobias. It hit him square in the face and knocked him unconscious.

"Varuna!" Sailor Sedna was appalled. "Why did you do that for?"

"Oh, relax, Miss Truth and Justice," Varuna scoffed. "I just wiped his short-term memory. Agents of truth and justice are supposed to have secret identities, right?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that! Soon, you two won't have any identity at all!" A voice called out.

As the two Senshi turn to find the source of the voice, they are confronted by none other than Sailor Phi.

"You! You're the one who tried to use my friends as hostages!" Sailor Varuna cried.

Sailor Phi purred, as she twirled a golden lock of her hair. "How astute of you to remember! Now, if you'll kindly hand over you Star Seed, I'll be on my way!"

Sedna interjected, as she and Varuna faced Sailor Phi. "Not so fast! You're not taking anything as long as I'm here!"

"Come and get me, Sailor Brats!" The Animamate challenged the pair, as she flew out the window. Her laugh echoed outside while the Kuiper Senshi duo pursued her.

As Sedna and Varuna landed outside, they glanced up to see Sailor Phi hovering over them. The Animamate raised her staff and summoned streaming red beams down at the duo. Sedna and Varuna dodged the beams coming down at them. They quickly jumped, as they avoided an even larger beam fired by Sailor Phi.

"Shit! Why doesn't she just come down here and fight?" Varuna scowled in irritation.

As she realized Phi was too strong an Animamate to deal with in her normal form, Sedna reached over and pulled out her Henshin Dagger. "No choice then. Time to fight with my Valkyrie form..."

Suddenly, Sailor Phi teleported in front of Sedna and backhanded the dagger out of the warrior's hands. Sedna gasped, as she watched her dagger fall into some bushes nearby.

"Damn it! My Henshin Dagger!" Sedna cursed.

Sailor Phi smirked, as she prepared to blast Sedna. "Sorry, but no wardrobe change for you, dear. Time to put an end to you and Varuna!"

Sailor Sedna and Sailor Varuna growled, as they stood off against Sailor Phi.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Eris, Ixion, Quaoar, Orcus, Lucy, and Desi met up at the center of a park. They were unsuccessful in their search for Varuna and decided to regroup for the moment.

"Ugh, it's no use! Finding Varuna is going to be harder than I thought," Sailor Orcus noted. "Geez, my feet are killing me!"

Sailor Eris leaned back against a pole. "You're complaining about your feet?"

Sailor Ixion panted, as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "I hope Sedna had better luck than we did."

"Yes, it seems you've had the worst luck of all!" A slightly arrogant voice called out from above.

The Kuiper Senshi glanced up to find the source of the voice. They saw Sailor Chi sitting on top of a statue's head with her legs crossed.

Sailor Quaoar growled. "You!"

"It seems my sister has already found the Princess of Varuna. It shouldn't be long before she returns with not only her Star Seed, but that of Princess Sedna's as well. Soon, I will have all of yours," Chi smirked, as she stood up.

Assuming a battle stance, along with the other Senshi, Sailor Orcus retorted. I think you'll find it isn't going to be easy as that!"

"Let's take her, guys!" Sailor Eris called out. "Lucy! Desi! You two find a hiding spot!"

As the dogs hurried over behind a bench, Sailor Chi flew down, as she quickly engaged the four Kuiper Senshi in battle. Eris, Orcus, Quaoar and Ixion all jumped her from all directions.

"Heh, come on!" Sailor Chi spun her staff around and knocked the four warriors back with a powerful wind-like force.

However, the four Senshi managed to hold their ground. They immediately summoned their attacks and directed them at Sailor Chi. Chi prepared to guard herself, as she turned to see Sailor Eris throw her lasso at her.

"_**Lasso Tornado!**_" Eris cried while throwing her lasso. The lasso's loop released a powerful wind that knocked Sailor Chi several feet into the air. "How do ya like that?"

"Ugh... I'll get you for that!" Chi hissed, as she levitated back down. As she tried to retaliate, Sailor Chi felt her whole body became stiff and paralyzed. "What's this? Why can't I move?"

The Animamate heard giggling behind her, as Sailor Orcus used her shadow paralysis technique.

"Gotcha!" Orcus smirked. "You just fell right into my _**Shadow Capture**_. All right, guys! I have her!"

"NO!" Chi shouted, as she tried to move.

Unfortunately, she was left wide open for Sailor Ixion and Sailor Quaoar's attacks. Ixion jumped forward, as she did a flying kick to Sailor's Chi face. Sailor Quaoar brought her right fist forward, as vines protruded out of her hand and formed a thick-layered glove.

"_**Vine Fist!**_" Quaoar roared, as she punched Chi's stomach.

As the Animamate doubled over from the vicious blow, she spat out and cursed. The four Senshi were having their way with Sailor Chi and managed to hold their own without their leader. Desi and Lucy watched with astonishment, as the girls demonstrated excellent teamwork on their behalf.

"Look at them go, Lucy! I'd say they have this fight in the bag!"

The golden retriever nodded in response. "Yes, but I'm still worried about Sedna and Varuna. Where are those two?"

xxxxx

As for Sailor Phi, she was faring better than her sister. She managed to hold off both Sedna and Varuna while keeping her distance in mid-air. Her deadly airborne blasts continually knocked Sailor Varuna off her feet and prevented her from relying on her quick teleportation. This strategy also helped to stop Sedna from reaching her Henshin dagger.

"Do you see who you're dealing with?" Sailor Phi laughed, as she mocked their futile efforts. "You're not so red hot now!"

Varuna cursed while getting up. "Shit... Hey, slut, why don't you come down here and we'll see who's tough?"

"So sorry, but I rather prolong this game a little further until you tire yourself out, dear," Phi smirked. "You and Sedna will know your place! You will never surpass the likes of me and my sister..." Suddenly, she quickly sensed her sister and turned around. _Sailor Chi is in trouble. Are those four actually giving her difficulty? Ugh... looks like I might have to pull out of here and save her. _She shifted her attention back on her prey. "I'm afraid I have somewhere to be, but I will be back to finish you off!"

As Sailor Phi vanished, Sailor Varuna sprang back to her feet and cursed.

"Damn it!" Varuna growled, as she looked over to see Sedna in the bushes. "What the hell are you doing? That bitch's gone!"

"She's most likely gone after the others. They must be fighting that other Animamate!" Sedna said while pushing her way through the bushes.

"Well, let's go after them!"

"I can't until I get my Henshin dagger! I'm going to need it if I want to help you beat those witches."

"Why do you even need a stupid dagger?"

"That's when I can become a Valkyrie Senshi. It's my most powerful form!"

"Ugh, we can come back for that later!"

Sedna stopped, as she looked back to Varuna. She sighed while reaching out for the dagger. "No... Varuna. I hate to say this, but you go on after her. I'll catch up with you! Go and help our fellow Kuiper Senshi!" The girl pleaded for her friends.

Sailor Varuna scowled angrily. "...stupid kid. Don't tell me what to do." Despite the remark, she turned and teleported from sight to pursue Sailor Phi.

"Thanks, Varuna," Sailor Sedna smiled, as she knelt down and picked up her dagger. "I've got it! Now, I have to hurry!"

xxxxx

"Ugh!" Sailor Chi grunted, as she was pelted by another blow from Quaoar's vine fist.

With Chi being beaten by the four Senshi, she was in trouble and in need of assistance. Just then, Sailor Phi finally arrived, as her staff fired a beam at the four girls.

"_**Galactica Plants Blizzard!**_" Phi cried, as her blast knocked the four Senshi back.

"GIRLS!" Lucy and Desi shouted in unison. Their worst fears were realized once the Animamate pair reunited.

With Sailor Phi to back her up, Chi now had a better chance of defeating the remaining Kuiper Belt Senshi. As a team, the sisters were unstoppable.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, sister," Sailor Phi said.

Sailor Chi scoffed, as she dusted herself off. "You should have come sooner."

"Hey, at least I'm here. Now we can dispatch of these four little girls," Phi smirked, as she held her staff overhead.

Following her sister's move, Chi pressed her staff against her sister's weapon. Their staffs formed an '_**X,**_' as they intersected and formed a ball of energy. That energy coalesced and condensed into a spinning sphere.

"_**Galactica Plants Blizzard!**_" The sister pair cried out, as they launched their attack at the four Senshi.

Suddenly, as the ball came within range, the four Kuiper Senshi disappeared. The attack blasted a section of the pavement instead. The Animamate sisters looked toward their left side to spot Sailor Varuna. Sitting behind Varuna were Ixion, Orcus, Quaoar and Eris.

"Varuna?" Sailor Eris gasped in shock.

Sailor Orcus was relieved to see her. "We're glad you came!"

"Save the thanks for later, kids," Sailor Varuna snorted, as she glared at the Animamate sisters. "You two! You think I'm going to forget what you tried to do to my friends a while ago?" Raising her left hand, an axe materialized in her right hand. Grabbing her weapon, she performed her instant-teleportation.

The Animamate sisters were more prepared, as they wouldn't fall victim again to Varuna's technique. They both traced Varuna's movements, as they both rotated around Sailor Varuna and trapped her. They used their magical staffs to create a force field around the area. Varuna became exposed at the center of the sealed area.

"What the hell?" Varuna looked around.

"Now, we've got you trapped like a rat!" Sailor Chi giggled.

Sailor Phi flew down, as she hit Varuna's back with her staff. The blonde-haired warrior grunted and fell to her knees. Sailor Phi swooped down and fired a beam through her staff, which knocked Varuna off her feet.

"Varuna!" The Kuiper Senshi shouted. They immediately raced ahead to save their friend.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sailor Chi cried, raising her staff and firing a blast at their direction.

The powered beam blasted the ground and forced the four Senshi back. With the four girls held at bay, Sailor Varuna was left alone to contend with the sisters.

"Damn it all..." Varuna cursed, as she struggled to stand. "Why bother...? I can take these two by myself."

"Nonsense," Sailor Phi chuckled, as she overheard Sailor Varuna declaration. "Look at you! Without your friends to save you, you're now ours to play with!"

Sailor Chi smirked. "After we're done playing, we'll take your Star Seed. No 'ifs,' 'ands' or 'buts' about it. It's all over for you and your new colleagues."

"Oh, dear sister. I think we're done playing. Why don't we just take their Star Seeds now?"

"You're right..." Sailor Chi replied, as she prepared to cross her bracelets. "Let's get this over with!"

As the sisters crossed their bracelets, Sailor Varuna stood up and was not ready to roll over yet. No, she wanted to make these two pay for using her friends, as hostages and for putting the Kuiper Senshi in danger.

"I don't care if I'm a Senshi, or not. It's people like you that I can't stomach," Varuna muttered. "You two are the reasons why I have these powers. Now, I understand my duty. I'll use these powers to protect my friends! _**ALL OF THEM! **_So, you can kill me here and now. Just know that my friends are safe!" With that, she brought her axe up and jumped up to attack.

"Heh, if you wish to die now... then, you've made our job that much easier!" Sailor Chi mocked the blonde-haired Senshi.

Sailor Phi retorted, as her bracelets glowed. "Now, surrender your Star Seed and realize that your efforts were in vain!"

"VARUNA! NO!" The Senshi shouted simultaneously, as they watched Sailor Varuna preparing to meet the Animamate sisters head-on.

Just as Varuna prepared to strike, the sisters had crossed their bracelets.

Suddenly, a winged figure shot forward and knocked both Animamates back. Sailor Varuna gasped, as she fell back down and noticed someone hovering overhead. She quickly blinked thrice, as an armored, winged figure came into view. This warrior was garbed in what appeared to be Valkyrie-styled armor.

"What the hell...?" Varuna murmured.

"All right! It's Sedna!" Sailor Eris cheered on.

Sailor Ixion sighed with much-needed relief. "Thank goodness. You came through."

"Go, girl!" Sailor Orcus shouted.

"Now, those two are going to get it," Sailor Quaoar replied.

Sailor Phi and Chi's worst fears were realized, as they saw Sedna facing them down. The Ice Senshi was now in Valkyrie mode and ready to deliver a deserving beat down on the duo. Sailor Sedna swung her trident around, as she glared at the sisters.

"Sedna...?" Varuna's eyes widened. "So, that's why you needed to get that dagger of yours." _Damn, I need one of those!_

"Are you okay, Sailor Varuna?" Sedna asked her colleague while not batting an eye.

"Yeah. Tell me. Where did you get that get-up? Was it through your dagger?"

"Yeah, but I'll tell you all about it after I am done with these two," Sedna stated, as she gripped her trident. An icy blue aura shimmered around her armor, as it gave off an arctic-like wind. "Ok, you two. I'm going to make this quick! Leave now or I'm going to have to serve you a much needed beat down!"

Sailor Phi growled. "Damn it all! She managed to call on her Valkyrie powers!"

"No, it's okay. We are unstoppable, as a team. There's no way she can beat us both at once!"

"You're right, Chi," Phi nodded. "Who does this child think she is? You're going to learn to show us some respect!"

With that said, the Animamate pair glided at Valkyrie Sailor Sedna. They fired beams using their staffs, which Sedna quickly countered by batting them with her trident. Sedna frowned, as she flew out at the duo.

"Sorry, but if I gave your boss trouble while in this form, you two are seriously out of your league against me!" Sedna cried, as she swung her Ice Trident. "_**Arctic Wind Breeze!**_" Simply by swinging her trident, Sedna summoned a cold wind that knocked the sisters out away.

"GAAH!" Sailor Phi cried, as she and Chi were sent flying upward.

"Ready for some more? Cause I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve!" Sedna shouted, as she flew up at the Animamate sisters. Sedna glided into Sailor Chi and whacked her in the head with her trident. She quickly turned and blasted Sailor Phi back with an overwhelming wind force. "Hey, Varuna!" As she flew down, she grabbed Sailor Varuna's hand and glided back at the Animamate pair. "How about a lift?"

Sailor Varuna blinked quizzically until she realized Sedna's plan. "I get it. Heh, thanks for letting me get the final licks on them! I'll make this one count!"

"Go for it, girl!" The Ice Senshi cried, as she swung Varuna toward the Animamates.

"Oh no!" Chi and Phi exclaimed in unison.

Varuna cocked a grin, as she balled up her fists. "This is for my friends, you sluts!" As she lunged at Sailor Chi, she punched Chi's left side cheek. Spinning around, Varuna delivered a spinning kick to Sailor Phi's head. Then, she threw a ball of light at the pair. "And this one... _**IS FOR ME!**_"

The ball knocked both Phi and Chi away until they both glided up into mid-air. They growled angrily while trying to recover from Sedna and Varuna's tag team attacks.

As Sailor Varuna landed down on her feet, she smirked. "Ah, I feel much better. Thanks for the lift, kid."

Sailor Sedna smiled. "No prob, Varuna." Then, she scoffed in thought. _Why does she keep calling me kid?_

"Ugh... this isn't over, but unfortunately our mission failed," Sailor Chi stopped, as she flew by Sailor Phi. "Let's leave here." She summoned a phone booth to take them back to their dimension.

"To recover from our beatings, yes, but next time you won't be so lucky, Princesses Sedna and Varuna! Papillon-sama will have your heads!" Sailor Phi vowed. "Let us depart, sister."

Without hesitation, the Animamate pair entered the booth and vanished. The Kuiper Senshi raced over to Sailor Varuna while commending her courageous efforts. Sailor Sedna smiled, as she levitated down to meet with her Kuiper Belt Senshi.

"That was awesome, Varuna!" Sailor Eris said, praising her new teammate. "You and Sedna make a great tag team!"

Sailor Quaoar nodded. "Yeah, I'll say!"

Varuna shrugged. "It's what I do best. I can look death in the eye if I wanted to. Those two hussies didn't scare me. Oh, by the way, Sedna makes a decent tag partner. I guess."

"Gee, thanks a bunch!" Sedna said, playfully sticking her tongue out at Varuna. "Still, that was very brave of you, Varuna. Thanks for coming to the aid of our team."

"Yeah, I know," the blonde-haired warrior folded her arms.

"So, what do you think? Do you want to be part of this team?" The Valkyrie Senshi asked.

Sailor Varuna thought this over. Then, she looked down at her skirt and pointed to it. The wind blew against it, as it nearly lifted up. "How can you and your little friends put up with wearing these short skirts?"

Sedna chuckled, as she pat Varuna's left shoulder. "Well, we got used to them. Right, girls?"

The other Senshi sweatdropped, as Varuna rolled her eyes.

"Girls, now that we have Varuna, let's get out of here before the police get here," Desi suggested, as he emerged from the bushes.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Hurry and follow us!"

"Right!" The Kuiper Senshi responded.

xxxxx

As they relocated to a rooftop, the girls managed to flee the scene before the local police arrived. They gathered in their civilian forms while discussing their plans to head out to Japan. However, the girls were trying to convince their newest member to join them.

"Aww, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Christina asked, as she tried to convince Tyra.

Desi noted. "It's really in your best interest, Tyra."

"Sorry, but that's just not my thing," Tyra nodded, as watched a group of men running away with a woman's purse. "I'm having too much fun here. Besides, I've got people depending on me."

"I'm sorry," Helena said.

Taylor sat down near a ledge, as she got near Tyra. "You know I gotta say. I'm surprised you're taking the whole talking dog thing so well."

"Hey. my best friend can summon a dragon," the blue-eyed blonde smirked. "I learned long ago not to be surprised at what's possible in the world."

Karin blinked, as she overheard Tyra mention a 'dragon; again. "A dragon? Hey, Tyra... By any chance, would his friend be Lynae Stromberg."

Tyra gasped in surprise, as she faced Karin. "How did you know that?"

"Well, I met Lyn three years ago when the Rajita invaded. I know she was from Holland and I know she can summon a dragon!" The Japanese brunette recalled. "I just put two and two together."

"Wait, hold on! Lyn's in Japan? Are you serious?" Tyra shouted in disbelief.

Karin nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh! In fact, my friend's younger sister is a friend with your friend's brothers."

The blonde-haired teen was flabbergasted from what Karin told her. She couldn't have imagined her friend going to Japan of all places. She did recall Lyn, Max and Sam leaving for Egypt. She wondered what must have urged them to go to Japan.

Leaning against the side of the roof's ledge, she smiled. "It's funny that your dogs reminded me of her. I hadn't thought of Lyn in so long. I last saw her almost five years ago before she left for Egypt."

xxxxx

_Flashback/Five Years Ago_

_A younger Tyra Vanderbilt sat down on the lowest level of a fire escape, as a blue-haired girl sat down beside her. The girl sitting next to Tyra was a younger Lyn Stromberg. The day finally came for Lyn to break the 'news' to Tyra about her departure._

_Tyra scoffed, as she stared out into the sky. "So, that's it? You're just leaving."_

"_You know I've been seeing things ever since I learned I could summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Lyn brushed her bangs aside. "This is my chance to finally get some answers and to get Max and Sam out of this damn life."_

"_What's wrong with this life?" The blonde frowned with disappointment. "We got nobody telling us what to do or where to go. This is the perfect life! We're free like birds!"_

_Sighing with no regret, Lyn looked at her friend. "You don't mean that. Look at us! We're living on the streets! We have to resort to stealing to survive! I can't live in a place like this anymore. It's time for me to move on with my brothers. Why don't you come with me?"_

_Growing tired of listening to her 'matured' friend, she stood up and glared at Lyn. "No way! You go take the coward's way out, Lyn! See if I fucking care!" With that, Tyra jumped off the stairway and ran off. _

_However, Tyra knew that she would one day regret what she said. _

xxxxx

Closing her fists, Tyra remembered that day as if it were yesterday. "The three of them left the next day. It never sat right with me, especially the way things ended between us. I realize now that what she did wasn't cowardly. I was the coward. Lyn saw the opportunity to get out of that shitty life and to make something of herself."

"You know," Karin listened, as she walked beside Tyra. "This is a legitimate foreign exchange program. This is a chance for you to make something of _yourself_. Not to mention a chance to see your friend and apologize."

"That's right," Ixion agreed.

"This is a chance to reconcile with your friend and make a fresh start!" Christina added, nodding her head.

Sitting down beside the dogs, Taylor and Helena let the cool breeze blow against their faces, as they listened to the discussion.

"Really? I can do that?" Tyra asked Karin until she remembered the other orphans. What about the others? I don't want them to resent me like I resented Lyn."

Sighing with regret, Karin shrugged. "Well, unfortunately, we can't take them with us, but don't worry. We'll think of something. I promise we won't forget about them."

"I hope so," Tyra said, as she shifted her eyes from the city. "What now?"

Suddenly, Karin's cell phone started to go off, as everyone turned toward her. She pulled out her cell phone and answered it once the caller's name listed with the name '_**Setsuna Meioh**_.'

"Hello?" Karin answered, as she listened to her advisor's instructions. "I see then. Okay, I will let them know. We'll be there." Once she hung up the line, Karin closed her cell phone and faced her complete team. "Guys, it's time."

"For what?" Helena queried.

Karin announced to her team. "She wants to see us. It's time for our first big mission as the Kuiper Belt Senshi."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Sedna: Hi, I'm Karin Osaka, better known as Sailor Sedna. It has been a long road, but I'm proud to say that I am now ready to lead my new team against the Neo-Animamates. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, you may be the strongest Animamate, but don't underestimate the younger generation. It's time for our stars to shine. Sailor Moon and Sailor Senshi... we will not let any of you down! Our time is _HERE_ and_ NOW!_

Next time...

_**The Battle Royal at the Neo-Animamate Palace! The Kuiper Belt Senshi United!**_

Sedna: Let's kick some butt, girls!

Eris, Ixion, Quaoar, Orcus and Varuna: _**KUIPER BELT SENSHI! LET'S GO!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **This is it! It's all coming down to the explosive conclusion to the Kuiper Belt Senshi mini-arc. I hope you all enjoyed the girls' introductions. Next time, it will be the Kuiper Belt Senshi vs. the Neo-Animamates battle royal!

The girls will get to show off all of their powers and you're all in for some sweet action!

Nothing else to say. Be sure leave a review or comment after reading!

Later.


	7. The Kuiper Belt Senshi United!

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter, for story ideas and for his Kuiper Senshi: Eris, Orcus, Ixion and Varuna. Quaoar is Belletiger's creation. This version of Sedna is mine.

**A/N: **The Neo-Animamates: Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi, Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne, and Sailor Pewter Fox and Sailor Titanium Kerokko, are characters taken and modified from the Sailor Moon Manga and Musicals to fit within the YuYuGiDigiMoon universe, in which this story takes place. Any discrepancy between these characters and their "canon" counterparts is purely intentional.

And with that said... let's get on with the explosive conclusion.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**The Battle Royale at the Neo-Animamate Palace! The Kuiper Belt Senshi United!**_

xxxxx

_**September 8, 2006**_

xxxxx

_**Amsterdam, Netherlands/Outskirts/9:09 PM**_

On the northern outskirts of Amsterdam, the six girls - and two dogs - gathered near a clear lake. Karin stood at the center and faced her new team. It had taken her two weeks, but she had successfully completed her mission to unite the Kuiper Belt Senshi.

Taylor, Jami, Helena and Christina had gotten along well with Karin, but Tyra wasn't so happy with Karin being the leader of the team.

Tyra, who had once led her own gang of street urchins, felt it was beneath her to be ordered by a girl like Karin and doubted Karin's capability of being the leader of a team.

Karin was determined to prove Tyra wrong and convince the Amsterdam street brawler that she could be a leader.

Raising her hand, Jami broke the silence by asking a question. "Karin, tell us, how are we going to find the Animamates?"

Taylor nodded, tapping her right index finger on her head. "Yeah, got any ideas in that ol' brain of yours?"

"Heh, I knew you'd bring that up," Karin chuckled, as she sweatdropped.

Christina slightly frowned. "Well, duh! I mean... we have to strike now, beat them and make sure they don't hunt us down again!"

"And I don't think you want us to be hunted by these witches for the rest of your life, do you?" Helena inquired, folding her arms beneath her chest.

"Whoa! Hold it! I was just getting to that, guys!" Karin reassured them, backing away and holding her hands out.

Tyra leaned against a tree while staring out toward the lake. "So, what's the point of this meeting again, Karin?"

"Well, now that our team is complete, Sailor Pluto wants to meet all of you."

As Tyra listened, she closed her eyes and sighed. "I see. Well, I guess I have to thank her for getting me off the streets."

"Heh, who knows? You might find some _competition_ in Japan, Tyra," Karin grimaced with ingenuity.

"Sounds like fun."

"Heh, just don't start picking fights unless they really deserve it," Taylor smiled deviously.

"We'll see," Tyra replied.

"Well, I think you've done excellent work, Karin. You have managed to gather all five of your teammates," Lucy said, as she walked over to the Japanese Brunette. She sat down beside Karin and looked at the five girls.

"That's right, Karin. Lucy and I are both proud of you, and I'm sure Pluto will be, as well," Desi added. "Now, go ahead."

Nodding her head, Karin pulled out a handheld device and set it on the ground. She pressed a small, yellow button (shaped like an arrow) and activated a holographic image, which projected out of a flickering beam of light. As the image continually flickered, a distorted image of a slender figure appeared. The girls gathered around to stare. The image became clearer as Sailor Pluto appeared.

"Sailor Pluto. I've finally completed my mission," Karin said, bowing respectfully to the green-haired woman.

Pluto smiled genuinely at the young girl. "_**Indeed, you have, Karin. We're proud of you.**_" She shifted her gaze at the five girls. "_**Kuiper Belt Senshi. It's nice to see you all here. I am Setsuna Meioh, better known as Sailor Pluto, Senshi of Time. You girls have been gathered from the corners of the globe in preparation for a coming evil. Taylor West, from North America, you are Sailor Eris, Senshi of Wind.**_"

The red-haired Texan stepped forward. She slightly bowed - learning a Japanese custom. "Nice to meet ya, ma'am."

"_**It's nice to meet you, too, Taylor.**_"

"And those two dogs are mine. Lucy! Desi! Come here!"

As the dogs raced over to their owner, Pluto smiled to the dogs and noticed the golden crescent marks shimmering on their foreheads. "_**Lucy and Desi, you two have been endowed with the knowledge of the stars and will provide advice and act as these girls' mentors.**_"

"We will, miss!" The dogs responded, bowing her heads.

Sailor Pluto smiled, as she looked over to the Nigerian girl. "_**Jamilah Waziri, from Africa, you are Sailor Ixion, Senshi of Poison**_. _**I can see you are a bright and intelligent young lady.**_"

Jami stepped forward and bowed. "I am honored, Sailor Pluto."

Next, Pluto gazed over to the Brazilian. "**Helena Fernandez Souza, from South America, you are Sailor Quaoar, Senshi of Earth.**"

Helena paced a few steps forward and bowed. "I am truly grateful, Sailor Pluto. I've never fit in with any group, before. Now, I feel like I'm with people I can trust."

Nodding her head, Sailor Pluto turned and glared at the Australian girl. "_**Christina Denton, from Australia, you are Sailor Orcus, Senshi of Shadow.**_"

"And not just that! I'm Australia's newest hit sensation and looking forward to meeting my favorite idol, Minako Aino!" Christina winked, pointing to herself and striking a pose.

As the others sweat-dropped, Pluto slightly chuckled. "_**Your upbeat personality will certainly be good for the team, Christina.**_"

"Thank you, miss!"

Last, but not least, Pluto turned and stared at Tyra - who was sitting in the background. "_**Tyra Vanderbilt, from Europe, you are Sailor Varuna, Senshi of Light.**_"

Tyra got up from the floor and answered. "Listen, I'm here because Karin told me I'd be kicking some ass, but I object to wearing a skirt. Do you realize just many guys are going to try to hit on me?!" Tyra almost went into a tirade.

"Don't worry, Tyra! If they do, you can just kick their butts!" Karin giggled.

Before long, Tyra glared at Karin with a frightening gaze, as the brunette slightly backed away. Pluto cleared her throat, which promptly garnered everyone's attention.

"_**Now, as I said before, you girls have been gathered to prepare for a coming evil, but before I bring you to Japan, there is another evil that you must confront.**_" Sailor Pluto slammed her Garnet Rod down. Suddenly, everything around the girls turned light purple, as they were being transported to her Space-Time dimension.

xxxxx

_**Space-Time Room/9:30 PM**_

In an instant, the six girls and the two dogs found themselves in a spaceless dimension shrouded by misty clouds and a dull, translucent blue light. They frequently glanced at their surroundings and searched for Sailor Pluto.

Karin quickly called out. "Sailor Pluto! Where the heck did you go?!"

Taylor shook her head. "It feels like I've entered the _Twilight Zone_."

"Or _The Outer Limits_," Helena blinked.

Tyra scoffed. "What the hell are you guys going on about? This isn't some sci-fi TV show! But, still... where the hell are we?"

Jami observed her surroundings. "It seems like we've entered some kind of alternate dimension. We're no longer in Amsterdam, or even on Earth."

Christina groaned, tapping her right foot. "What? It seems like just some misty room. And it's cold in here!" Putting her arms around her chest, she shivered and rubbed her shoulders. "S-s-s-o c-c-c-old!!

"C'mon, Pluto! This isn't funny! Where are you?!" Karin called out once more.

"Over here."

As the girls (and the dogs) turned toward the sound of her voice, they found Sailor Pluto sitting on a white chair. The girls raced over to the Time Guardian and watched, as she slowly sat up. She approached the six girls and stopped to give them a smile.

"Welcome to my dimension, ladies. This is the Space-Time Room," Pluto introduced her place of solitude. "Here is where I protect the gates of time."

"Whoa, you really are the Time Guardian! That's awesome!" Christina smiled.

"Surely that is a big responsibility for you, Sailor Pluto," Jami stated, pointing to the white door behind Pluto's back.

"Indeed. However, that is not why I summoned you here. Before I can prepare you for the evil that is coming, you must confront and defeat the Neo-Animamates. This will be your final test before you officially join our ranks as the new Kuiper Belt Senshi. Karin, I know you've been with us longer than these five, so this will be a test of your leadership ability."

"I understand," Karin nodded.

"The Neo-Animamates' base has been located. It is just within the Earth's stratosphere. I will teleport you girls there," Pluto announced, glancing over to the girls. "Your job is simple: infiltrate the Neo-Animamates' base and bring them to justice."

"And this is our test?" asked Helena.

Karin flashed a jubilant grin. "All right then! What are we waiting for then? The sooner we get there and beat them... the better!"

The Time Guardian cautioned them. "Be careful. That's all that is needed to be said. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon and her entourage are more powerful than the Animamates we had to deal with years ago."

Nodding, Karin pointed out. "Heavy Metal Papillon claimed that she's the strongest of the Animamates."

"And she is right to claim that. She was Galaxia's right-hand, but for some reason, she never arrived in this galaxy. You girls had better watch yourselves. Karin, use your Valkyrie powers if you really need to."

"Got it, Pluto," Karin replied, as she faced her teammates. "All right, guys! Let's make this happen! We're storming into their base and taking them out! Time to prove that we're worthy of being Sailor Senshi!"

"RIGHT!" The other girls, excluding Tyra, shouted in unison.

Taking note of Tyra's silent demeanor, Karin walked over to the blonde-haired Amsterdam native. She stopped and looked into Tyra's icy, blue eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Sailor Pluto inquired, noticing Tyra and Karin facing one another.

"Tyra. I know you dislike being lead by me, but we need you. Your instant-teleportation thing will be extremely crucial if we want to beat the Neo-Animamates. All I'm asking is that you put aside any grudge you might hold against me. I'm not your enemy. I want to be your friend. Not just a Senshi colleague, but a real friend," Karin said almost pleading to the blonde. She nearly downcast her eyes and sighed. "Please, Tyra... I..."

Before Karin could say another word, Tyra caught the brunette off guard and placed her hand on Karin's mouth. A sly smirk formed on Tyra's lips.

"Say another word and I'll put a bruise on your pretty face, kid," Tyra chuckled, as she pulled her hand off Karin's mouth. "Don't ever beg in front of me, okay? As long as there's a fight involved, you come get me and we'll kick some ass together."

The Japanese girl was a loss for words. "Tyra... I..."

"What did I just get through saying?" Tyra sighed irritably. "You're hopeless."

As Karin and Tyra approached them, the other girls chuckled amongst themselves. Helena walked over to Tyra and smiled.

"Thanks, Tyra," the Brazilian offered.

The blonde merely closed her eyes. "And there's no need to say that either. Let's just get on with this mission. I want these bitches off our backs for good."

Karin smirked, as she pulled out her Henshin Stick. A coy smirk formed on her lips as she cried out. "Ok, then! No time to waste, guys! Heavy Metal Papillon and her little posse are going down!"

"The legacy of the Shadow Galactica must be put to rest once and for all. Kuiper Belt Senshi, it's time," Pluto's eyes narrowed with seriousness.

As the Time Guardian announced, the six girls nodded their heads and raised their transformation items.

Then, they howled together simultaneously as they activated the magic properties of their Henshin Sticks.

"_**Sedna Planet Power... MAKE-UP!!**_"

"_**Eris Planet Power... MAKE-UP!!**_"

"_**Ixion Planet Power... MAKE-UP!!**_'

"_**Quaoar Planet Power... MAKE-UP!!**_"

"_**Orcus Planet Power... MAKE-UP!!**_"

"_**Varuna Planet Power... MAKE-UP!!**_"

And just like that in less than a second... the six teens transformed into the Kuiper Belt Senshi.

Sailor Sedna, Sailor Eris, Sailor Ixion, Sailor Quaoar, Sailor Orcus and Sailor Varuna stood in full assembly as they formed a circle. Sailor Pluto stood at the center of the formed circle and raised her Garnet Rod. The red orb, at the top of the staff, flared a crimson aura as it enveloped and extended outward to cover the section around the six Senshi. Each one lifted their heads and closed their eyes as they were covered by the intense, red light.

"Good luck, Kuiper Belt Senshi. This is your moment to shine." With that, Pluto slammed her Garnet Rod down as the six girls were instantly teleported from her domain.

Lucy and Desi were astonished by what had occurred. Right before their eyes, the Kuiper Belt Senshi were sent off to the Neo-Animamate base.

Lucy stared directly to Pluto and slightly closed her mouth. "Good luck, girls."

"Please, come to back us," Desi sighed, lowering his head.

Pluto lifted her head and deeply sighed, her lithe body covered in a purple glowing aura. "Sedna. Led them to victory. We'll be watching you, dearest child."

xxxxx

_**Above Earth/Outside the Neo-Animamate Base/10:05 PM**_

Appearing outside the entrance of the Neo-Animamate base, the six Senshi instantly appeared. They quickly glanced around their surroundings and shivered from the freezing air blowing around them.

"DAMN!! IT'S FREEZING!!" Sailor Sedna shouted, as her knees shook. Her teeth nearly chattered, as she noticed her team mates were already running toward the entrance door. "Whoa! Hold on!" As she quickly leapt across, she landed in front of the entrance.

Sailor Orcus placed her hand on the entrance and glanced up. "This is one huge door."

"It's nearly fifty feet high," Ixion calculated, examining the height of the barrier that blocked them.

Lifting her right brow, Sailor Eris had a perplexed look. "How were you able to figure that one out?"

"Just a guess, but my estimation appears to be close to accurate," the Nigerian responded, placing her hands against the giant door.

Sailor Quaoar giggled, a sweat drop poured down her head. "That's our Jami."

Punching and kicking at the door, Sailor Varuna scoffed out of irritation. "Shit! So, how do we get in?"

"I suggest we put our powers to good use here," Sedna suggested, as she summoned her trident. "This'll do!" With that, she slammed her weapon through the door and yelled out her attack. "_**Ice Wall Summoning!!**_" In an instant, a sheet of ice covered the entire door as Sedna smiled at her handiwork. "Yes!"

"All right! My turn!" Sailor Quaoar announced, bringing her right hand out as her spear appeared in hand. She leaped across and impaled her weapon in front of the frozen door. "_**Terra Breaker!!**_" The force of the spear's blow lifted the earth from the ground as a cannonball-sized, yellow orb shot at the frozen door.

_BAM!_

It slammed against the ice sheet with tremendous force and pushed the door back. Then, it collapsed and shattered into pieces.

"Yes! We broke through the entrance!" Sailor Eris cheered happily.

Sailor Ixion slightly frowned. "I don't know. That seemed to be too easy."

"Does that matter now? We've already broken in," Sailor Varuna paced forward, as she stepped over the crushed ice remains. "Not bad. I guess."

Suddenly, Sailor Sedna shifted her eyes forward. "Seems like they were expecting us."

"What do you mean?" inquired the Brazilian Senshi.

"We've got company," the Ice Senshi confirmed.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

A loud stamping of footsteps came running down a stairway. The girls looked forward, as they saw enormous figures emerging from the darkness. Twelve large, muscular, green-skinned women wearing silver battle armor came charging down their path.

"Guess I was right," Sedna smirked. "Ok, girls! Let's show them who we are!"

With that, the Kuiper Belt Senshi dashed ahead to meet the twelve monstrous women.

Sailor Sedna crouched down, as two of the muscular women threw punches at her. The Ice Senshi easily dodged their closed fists and used her trident to parry their blows. As she somersaulted over the two Amazon-like women, Sedna slammed her Ice Trident down as frozen air blew around the two muscled behemoths. They were instantly frozen solid and rendered immobile.

"Heh, looks like I've got a couple of lime-flavored snow cones," Sedna remarked, flashing a grin. To finish the job, she jumped across and kicked the two ice statues down as they shattered once hitting the ground. "Oops. Did I do that?"

-

Sailor Eris flipped back, as one of the two muscled woman tried grabbing her. Eris retaliated with a roundhouse kick, which knocked the monster back. The second came up from behind the Texan. Eris quickly turned around and dropped to the floor. As the monster fell back and lost her balance, Eris jumped up and shot both feet up into the enemy's face. The heeled boots caved into the monster's right cheek as it stumbled back.

"Let's tie ya two up!" The Texan announced, as she summoned her lasso and started twirling it overhead. As she threw her lasso across, she targeted the monster's necks. The lasso caught both monsters by their necks as Eris tightened her grip on her trademark weapon. "You two gals might be big and strong, but ya can't survive without air to breathe. So..." With that, she tightened her grip as the lasso constricted the two muscled behemoths. They gagged as air was forced out of their bodies.

Then, as the last ounce of air left their bodies, the pair dropped dead.

Sailor Eris smirked, as she untied her lasso. "You two can be built as shit bricks, but ya can't live without oxygen." With that, she turned around and winked towards Sedna.

-

Two more creatures charged toward Sailor Ixion, but she disappeared in a cloud of her '_**Poison Vapor**_.' Breathing in the fumes, the two attackers became instantly paralyzed. The Nigerian pulled out a pair of poisoned arrows and shot them at her disabled opponents. The first arrow struck one monster in the shoulder. The poison caused her to collapse as she died instantly. The other arrow pierced the second monster's forehead, which killed it even quicker.

"Brains always triumph over brawns. Let that be a lesson to you," Ixion lectured the slain monsters.

-

As Sailor Quaoar dodged one of the monsters' blows, she danced around the other's vicious punches. Quaoar leaped up, as the two muscled women slammed against each other.

"WHOO!!" Quaoar howled out of excitement, as she landed on her feet. Reaching over for her spear, she slammed it against the ground as a yellow condensed orb shot forward. "_**Terra Breaker!!**_" As the orb expanded, it engulfed the two monsters completely and left no traces of the slain duo.

Twirling around and doing a victory dance, Quaoar jubilantly grinned. "Aww, over already? I was just getting a good workout!"

-

Bouncing off the edge of a tall column, Sailor Orcus launched herself at her two opponents. She landed a kick onto one's face and head butted the other across its chest. As the two monsters fell back, a thought came to the Australian's mind.

"Awww, isn't that a shame? _**Shadow Capture!!**_" Orcus chuckled as she extended her own shadow and ensnared the two muscled vixen's shadows. "Ha! Game, set and match." Following her capture of her two adversaries, she then moved her shadow across the monsters' bodies. Her shadows slithered up like snakes and entirely covered their noses and mouths to cut off their air supply. "You might look big and strong, but you don't have any special abilities to guard yourselves against me. Piece of cake!"

As the monsters struggled, the oxygen left their bodies. They dropped to their knees while their bodies weakened. Finally, as their air supply was entirely closed off, their bodies fell limp and dropped dead.

"WOO!" Sailor Orcus shouted, as she flashed a 'V for Victory.' "Score one for Australian's number one idol in the making! Thank you! Thank you!" She took her bow.

-

Standing her ground, Sailor Varuna watched her two opponents charged down her path. By the time they reached her, Varuna was already gone.

The muscled duo blinked out of perplexity. They quickly turned, as Varuna stood yards away behind them.

"_**DIIIIE!!**_" The monstrous pair roared, as they charged.

Sailor Varuna scoffed, turning around and placing her hands on her temples. Her tiara's gem released a beam of white blinding light. "_**Blinding Flash!!**_" As she implemented her attack, the two behemoths were rendered blind as they covered their eyes. Varuna extended her right hand as an axe appeared in her grasp. "YAAAA!!" Letting out a loud cry, Varuna raced across and cut down her foes.

Line streaks appeared vertically across the monster's bodies from head to toes. Their bodies split in half as the pieces dropped to the ground. Varuna stepped over her slain enemies and no emotion was expressed on her face.

She walked off and didn't bother with any post-victory celebration.

-

"Piece of cake, guys! That was just some lower-class scum," Sedna reassured her team. As she pointed to the stairway, she flashed a confident smirk. "Let's go up the stairs guys! No doubt they're waiting for us up there!"

Ixion nodded. "Yes, but let's be careful, Sedna."

"Right, they might have traps set for us," Quaoar noted, agreeing with Ixion.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Eris exclaimed, as she raced ahead. "I'm already getting into the heat of battle!"

Varuna scoffed, crossing her arms. "Whatever. Let's get going already!" She miffed with slight irritation as she followed Eris.

"Right! Time to settle this once and for all!" Sedna exclaimed, as she dashed ahead with Orcus, Quaoar and Ixion trailing behind her. _Heavy Metal Papillon, this time I'll be going all out! Get ready!_

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the Neo-Animamates monitored the Kuiper Senshi through multiple screens on a wall. They had cameras placed throughout the base while keeping an eye on the girls.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon quivered with excitement. She had left during a battle with Sedna and now the Ice Senshi arrived on her base. The heat of battle overwhelmed her to the point of anxiety.

"This must be the Time Guardian's doing. She's one of the few that could have transported those girls here," the Neo-Animamate leader stated, her hands trembling with excitement. "Oh yes. I'm ready for you, Sailor Sedna!"

Nix glanced over to Papillon, chuckling. "Anxious to fight her again, Papillon?"

"You don't know the half of it, Nix. I'm dying to go all out against her. And you should feel excited too, Neo-Animamates!" The butterfly woman spun around as she exclaimed. "We will crush these impudent children! Then they'll realize just how hollow their chances of victory are!"

Chuckling, Sailor Chi grinned malevolently. "It is as you say, Papillon-sama. These children will know their place in the Sailor Senshi hierarchy."

"They are beneath us," Sailor Phi stated.

Sailor Pewter Fox snickered her trademark laugh. "Kee, hee, hee! Nothing but children!"

"This time we will fight them more seriously," Sailor Titanium Kerokko nodded. "Ribbit, ribbit!"

Looking over her left shoulder, Sailor Lethe faced her twin sister and snorted. "Don't get too soft on us, Mnemosyne. If we are to defeat those brats, you're going to have to get your head straightened! Got it?" She sighed out of exasperation and shifted her focus to the screen.

Sailor Mnemosyne was silent as she gave no comment.

Once she turned away from the screen, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon called out to her group's attention. "They'll be here shortly. I suggest you get ready!" She immediately pressed a button near an activation switch, which allowed the sealed entrance of their lair to be opened.

Gathering their power and spreading out all over the lair, the Neo-Animamates waited to ambush the Kuiper Belt Senshi. Heavy Metal Papillon sat down on her throne seat as she patiently waited. Nix stood by the butterfly woman's side as his eye gleamed toward the unsealed entrance.

"I sense they are getting closer, Papillon-sama," the creature confirmed, his voice slightly lowering.

She smirked. "Good. Let them come. They are our guests, after all. We'll be sure to give them a proper greeting." Uttering an evil chuckle, she licked her lips and smiled a seductive grin.

xxxxx

"_**HEE-YAAAAAH!!**_" The Senshi cried out in unison as they finished off a swarm of gray-skinned humanoid bats. Their elemental attacks had packed enough punch to freeze, slice, poison, subdue and incinerate the monsters.

Pressing her foot over the dust remains of a defeated bat monster, Sailor Sedna scoffed. "Who do they take us for?"

"I'll say! They're taking us rather lightly!" Eris exclaimed, frowning with irritation.

Ixion noticed a ray of light beaming out of an entrance. "Look! That must be it!"

"Yeah, I'd say we're close," Quaoar made her observation.

Making a dash up the stairway, Varuna was already ahead of the others.

"Sailor Varuna!!" The Senshi exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hold it! We have to be careful once we get there!" Ixion shouted, giving chase to the blonde.

"Ugh, you think she's going to listen? She's too headstrong," Sedna sighed out of annoyance. She mentally noted. _Tyra has to realize that we're a team! Ugh, unbelievable._ "Varuna, hold on! Ixion has a good point! It might be a trap!"

As if oblivious to her teammates' concerns, Varuna reached the top of the stairway as she stopped in front of the entrance. The other girls were bewildered by this as they leaped up to the top and landed beside Varuna. Sedna turned, as she furrowed her brow and frowned.

Once she watched the six warriors enter the seemingly spaceless room, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon sat up from her throne and clapped her hands. This mocking gesture caused the Kuiper Belt Senshi to step into defensive postures. Nix chuckled, as he stared at the Senshi with a penetrating gaze through his single eye.

"Welcome, Kuiper Belt Senshi! We're so glad you could join us!" Papillon exclaimed while continually clapping her hands, much to the irritation of the Kuiper Senshi. "I'm amazed you were able to get here. Though, I suppose you had some help from that Time Guardian. Oh, I do believe she goes by... Sailor Pluto?" She chuckled.

Sedna blanched. "You know about Pluto?!"

"I know all of the Senshi in this solar system," the butterfly woman responded to the Ice Senshi's question. "I know that Sailor Moon and her Guardian Senshi are here. And just now we've discovered that they were searching for a future generation Sailor Senshi. This is quite an interesting and diverse group. I must say I'm impressed. Of You've been able to resist us for these past two weeks." She shot a glance toward Sailor Sedna. "Congratulations, child. You should be honored to be leading this strong unit. Unfortunately..." Licking her lips, the Neo-Animamate leader was ready to spill their blood. "Your lives will have to be cut short here. So sorry, but we'll take good care of your precious Star Seeds."

Eris growled, as she heard enough. "Blah, blah! You're just talk!"

"In any case, we're not going to die here," Quaoar scowled, assuming a battle stance.

"Screw that," Varuna snorted impatiently, as she balled up her fists. "Your ass is mine, you winged bitch!" With that, she vanished.

However, Heavy Metal Papillon grinned, as she spun around and caught Varuna as she instantly reappeared behind the Neo-Animamate leader. As Varuna's face expressed shock, she saw her right hand caught by butterfly woman.

"What the hell...?!" The blonde-haired warrior gasped in disbelief.

"Know your place, you ungrateful brat!" Papillon hissed, as she blew Varuna back by flapping her wings. As Varuna was launched back, Heavy Metal Papillon flew at the blonde and stomped her right foot into the girl's gut.

Sailor Varuna let out a deep gasp as the air was knocked out of her.

"VARUNA!!" The girls raced out to aid their team mate.

Sailor Sedna leaped up as she caught Varuna and landed on her feet with cat-like agility. "Varuna..."

"Ugh, that bitch..." Varuna growled, as she coughed.

As soon as the Kuiper Senshi stood at the center, the Neo-Animamates immediately dropped down and stood side by side. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon and Nix turned and stared over to Sedna. The duo had unfinished business with the Ice Senshi.

"Kee, hee, hee! We're going to play with you, children!" Sailor Pewter Fox snickered her trademark giggle. With that, she jumped up and launched herself for Sailor Eris. "GET READY, SAILOR ERIS!!"

Eris anticipated Pewter Fox as she leaped backwards to draw the Animamate away from the others.

Sailor Ixion watched, as Sailor Titanium Kerokko hopped across to attack her. The Nigerian dashed away to lure her opponent to the right direction of the spaceless lair.

Sailor Quaoar fled to a completely opposite side as Sailor Lethe flew off after her.

Sailor Orcus turned, as Sailor Mnemosyne dashed off. The Australian Senshi pursued for the fleeing Animamate until Sailor Chi teleported in front of her.

Sailor Varuna stood up as she faced Sailor Phi.

Finally, Sailor Sedna made a dash out the entrance, forcing Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon and Nix to chase the Ice Senshi.

The battle between the Kuiper Belt Senshi and the Neo-Animamates began.

-

As Sailor Pewter Fox dashed across, she formed four silver orbs in her palms. She tossed them hastily at Eris and howled with insane laughter. "_**Pewter Fox Magic Explosives!!**_" She grinned a cartoonish smile as the orbs exploded and pounded around Eris.

The explosive blasts knocked Sailor Eris away as she rolled across the floor. Eris managed to regain her momentum as she hopped to her feet. Her eyes focused on the Neo-Animamate that stood yards from where she was.

"Can't let my guard down with her. Those bombs of hers are going to be trouble," Eris murmured, catching her breath. "All right, ya freak. This is for hurting my family!" As she closed her fists, she charged across with serious intent in her eyes.

"Kee, hee, hee. What are you? Retarded or something?" Pewter Fox laughed, as she formed another set of explosive orbs. The four orbs floated around her as she prepared to launch them. "You're just one big target! That's fine! I'll BLOW you to BITS! Kee, hee, hee!"

Suddenly, Sailor Eris stopped and flashed a smirk.

"Huh?" Pewter Fox blinked, as if bewildered. "Have you decided to give up?"

"Fat chance."

"Heh, perhaps you're begging for some pain. Well, so be it! You're doing me a favor by giving me a free shot!" Pewter Fox pushed her hands out as her orbs were launched forward at high velocity.

Eris timed the orbs coming forward. She pressed her heeled boots down as leaped straight up to avoid the orbs. "Ha! Nice try!"

"Heh, think again."

Suddenly, much to Eris' horrified dismay, the orbs followed her as they exploded in front of the Texan. Sailor Eris howled, as she was knocked back by the blast and sent plummeting to the ground.

"UGH!!" Eris grunted, as her back hit the ground.

Pewter Fox snapped her fingers and laughed. "BINGO!! Kee, hee, hee!!" The Animamate started a premature celebration and did a victory dance.

Groaning as the dust clouds cleared away around her spot, Eris barely moved her body and grit her teeth. "...damn it... I can't lose..." _I can't lose to this her. I've gotta be strong to support Sedna... I must prove my worth as Sailor Eris. I CAN'T LOSE!! _Suddenly, her tiara's gem shone as her eyes opened.

-

Meanwhile, Sailor Ixion leaped into mid-air as Titanium Kerokko had summoned her deadly hornet servants. The insects had fired blasts through their stingers and forced Ixion to dodge the deadly projectiles.

"Ribbit, ribbit! Run like mad!" Titanium Kerokko taunted the fleeing Nigerian. "You can't escape us for long!"

Noticing a column standing several yards from where she stood, Ixion risked the chance as she raced toward the column. She leaped across as the hornets simultaneously fired the beams through their stingers again. This time Ixion was able to reach the column as she scaled up the stone pillar. The hornets immediately closed in on her.

"Get her, my pets! Sting her! Make sure she's nothing more than a puffy ball of flesh! Ribbit, ribbit!" Titanium Kerokko cackled her trademark 'croaking' laugh.

Once Ixion reached the top, she balanced herself on the top and watched the hornets close in on her. She quickly spun her body around as a yellow mist sprayed out of body. "_**Poison Vapor!!**_" She howled, as the vapor engulfed the hornets. The insects were rendered paralyzed as Ixion finished them off by firing her poisonous arrows. They quickly dropped dead from the toxic darts, which pierced through their exoskeletons and poisoned them.

As she stopped spinning, Ixion noticed that Sailor Titanium Kerokko was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? Where did she...?"

Suddenly, a long sticky tongue shot forward and snatched the Nigerian girl by her throat. Ixion gagged and kicked her feet up as she was pulled down from her spot. Ixion found herself falling off the column and about to hit the ground thirty feet below.

_No!! I can't die like this!! Sedna needs me for her team! I am Sailor Ixion! I will not let this freak kill me!_

Just then, as Ixion opened her eyes, the gem embedded on her tiara flared.

-

_POW!_

Sailor Lethe backhanded the Brazilian Senshi and sent her flying against a column. Sailor Quaoar received a beating as a result of Lethe's deadly limb extensions. As Quaoar was pinned against the column, Lethe crossed her arms in front of her chest and closed her eyes.

Before Quaoar had time to recover, a pair of arms emerged out of the pillar and pinned her down. The Brazilian uttered a gasp as she struggled to break hold of the limbs that imprisoned her. Then, another pair of hands emerged beneath Quaoar's ankles and snatched her legs. Sailor Quaoar growled while struggling with the extra hands that Sailor Lethe had summoned.

"Lovely aren't they?" Lethe smirked as she coolly walked in front of Quaoar. "Awww, feeling all tied up? Don't worry. Just relax. It'll be over soon once I snap your neck." Licking her lips, Lethe reached out for Quaoar's vulnerable spot: her neck.

Quaoar screamed out in agony as Lethe's hands were constricting her wrists and ankles. _No... NO!! I will NOT lose here! As Sailor Quaoar, I am sworn to protect my fellow Senshi! No, they're more than just Senshi... they are my FRIENDS!! _

Just like the others, Quaoar's tiara gem started to glow as she opened her eyes.

-

"AUGH!!" Sailor Orcus cried, as she hit the ground. Sailor Chi had attacked her in place of Sailor Mnemosyne. Sailor Mnemosyne was hiding behind Papillon's throne as she poked her head out.

Chi snorted and turned to face Mnemosyne's direction. "...I can't believe I had to come and do your work. YOU were supposed to finish her off, Sailor Mnemosyne! I swear I don't see why we let a cowardly pacifist like you join the Neo-Animamates." The arrogant Animamate walked over and pressed her heeled foot across the back of Orcus.

"...No... Leave her alone..." Mnemosyne whispered before she stood up and cried out. "NO!! Please! No more senseless violence!"

Sailor Chi snickered, as she prepared to impale her staff through the fallen warrior's back. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, you soft-hearted ninny!"

Orcus barely opened her eyes and groaned. _I... I cannot die! NO WAY! This will not be my last performance! Sedna, I'm with you to the end, girl! _Her tiara's gem radiated a brilliant light.

-

Sailor Varuna was down on one knee as she started to catch her breath. Having exhausted herself, she was left wide open for Sailor Phi to smack her across the face with her staff. Varuna grunted from the blow and fell back.

"Oh dear... Maybe I was a little too rough on you, dear," Sailor Phi giggled, taunting the Dutch native. "C'mon, you're starting to bore me. Get up!"

Varuna snarled and cursed under her breath. "Shit... I don't have enough energy to teleport anymore..."

"Please, I won't fall for your little trick again, dear. I've engaged in countless battles with Senshi like you, especially the young rookies who think they can carry the whole world on their shoulders. You can't win every battle on your own."

"Like hell I can... I can kick your ass by myself if I wanted to..."

"You caught me and my sister off guard last time. However, this time I am fighting with everything I've got. Is this the best you can do? Your friends are in trouble. You're a little worse for wear yourself. How about giving up your Star Seed and we can forget this little skirmish ever happened."

Sailor Varuna shot an angry glance at the Animamate and flipped her off. "Get bent, bitch!"

Taking her offensive gesture, Sailor Phi raised her staff as it shot forward a large, green orb. "_**Galactica Plants Blizzard!!**_"

Springing to her feet, Varuna put out her hands to catch the orb. However, its overwhelming force slammed against her hard and engulfed her. Varuna howled out in excruciating pain as she was sent crashing to the ground. The blonde was left lying face first as her uniform became tattered.

"Humph, I didn't completely destroy her," Phi scoffed, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well. At least I put her down like the dog she is. Humph, what a foul-mouthed and rude bitch. She even disregards her own teammates? I suppose they are better off without someone like her. She'll never understand the meaning of teamwork. That's why Sailor Chi and I work so well together. We are inseparable."

Varuna barely opened her left eye as her body was nearly a complete wreck. She tried moving her arms and winced in pain. _Shit! How could I have been beaten by that bitch? I was supposed to win. I can't even beat Phi all by herself? Is she right...? Is it really teamwork that makes a Senshi stronger? Ugh, maybe it's time I suck it up and put my goddamn pride aside. _She lifted her head up and grit her teeth. _Sedna, I still think you're an annoying kid, but there's no way I can reject you and your friends... We're the Kuiper Belt Senshi, and there's no way in hell I'm losing to this bitch! I've beaten some of Amsterdam's toughest guys on the streets! I am NOT going to die in this place! _

Suddenly, her gem started to glisten as new power started to fill her body. "Round two, bitch," Varuna glared at the Animamate.

-

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon and Nix both launched blasts of energy from mid-air. Their blasts bombarded at the area where Sailor Sedna stood as she continually dodged them devastating attacks. Sedna quickly raised her Henshin Dagger.

"That's it. Show me your Valkyrie power again. That way I can crush you in your strongest form, dear child," Papillon smirked, as she gathered energy to produce a condensed orb.

"_**Sedna Valkyrie Power!! MAKE-UP!!**_" In less than a second, Sedna transformed into her Valkyrie form. The Ice Senshi turned around as her polar bear spirit appeared by her side. "Let's fight together, old friend."

"_As you wish, Sailor Sedna!_"

As Nix dropped down, he lunged forward as he and Sedna's polar bear wrestled each other to the ground. Sedna glanced upward as Papillon had already launched her orb. Sedna swung her Ice Trident and batted the orb away. Papillon smirked, as she flew down to attack Sailor Sedna.

"This time I'll kill you where you stand, child!"

Sedna jumped up into mid-air flight as she pointed her trident, which fired a barrage of icicles at Papillon. Acting on impulse, the butterfly woman's wings folded in front and shielded her from the sharp icicles. Papillon's wings unfolded as she flew up in pursuit for the Valkyrie Senshi. Before Sedna could react, Papillon kneed her in the gut and backhanded her.

AUGH!!" Sedna grunted, as the blow knocked her back. Her head almost snapped back from the hit.

"C'mon, Sedna! Fight me like you mean it!" Papillon shouted, as she put her hands out. Unleashing a stream of powerful flames from his palms, she cried out her attack. "_**Galactica Scales!!**_"

Reacting on impulse, Sedna teleported from the burst of flames and relocated herself yards away from Papillon.

"Over here!" Sedna called out, as she carefully eyed the Neo-Animamate leader. _Can't waste any more time! This has to end!_ Suddenly, she paused and glanced over to see her teammates standing up. Then, she noticed that each of them was covered with glowing auras. "Hey, guys!"

Papillon glanced over her shoulder and gasped. "No!" _This energy! It's as if they're power is evolving! _

"All right! I don't know how you guys are doing this, but you're getting new power! Hang in there! You guys will get stronger!" Sedna called out to her team mates. _They must be ready for their Super Sailor upgrades. Those Animamates must have pushed them to their limits. I hope it works for them!_

"Well, it matters not! I have you all to myself! And Nix will crush your silly little bear!" The butterfly woman smirked seductively as she launched herself at Sedna.

The Ice Senshi quickly produced a barrier of ice around her body. "Come on!!"

-

As the five Kuiper Senshi rose to their feet, the Animamates paced back to the center of the lair. Only Sailor Mnemosyne didn't join them. Mnemosyne continued to hide and witness the events unfold.

Sailor Pewter Fox growled, as she glared at Eris. "Her... her power is rising! And her injuries are healing!"

"They must have unlocked some new power! We should have killed them when we had the chance!" Sailor Lethe shouted.

Sailor Chi called out to her colleagues' attention. "We can still do that! Put your golden bracelets to use, Animamates! We have Star Seeds to collect!"

With that, the five Animamates crossed their arms together and unleashed spinning balls of light at their intended targets. However, as the Kuiper Senshi's auras expanded, the balls dissipated against the barriers. The Animamates gasped in shock as the Kuiper Senshi were protected by pillars of light.

Quickly opening their eyes, the five girls glanced down at their bodies. A new surge of power was emanating inside their bodies as they had regained their strength.

Suddenly, they heard a voice speak to them.

"_**Kuiper Belt Senshi! Can you hear me?**_"

"Pluto...?" Sailor Ixion blinked.

Sailor Orcus looked around. "I don't see her."

"She's communicating with us telepathically," Sailor Quaoar lifted her head and listened.

Sailor Eris smiled. "Pluto! Did you do this?"

The source of the voice indeed came from the Time Guardian. "_**No. You gained this second wind on your own, girls. Your valor and refusal to quit granted you new strength. And your willingness to aid Sailor Sedna was the driving force that allowed you to stand.**_"

"All of this is happening... just because we want to help Sedna?" Sailor Varuna inquired.

"_**That's correct. You have dedicated yourselves to serve as a Kuiper Senshi. You all have befriended Sailor Sedna. She has come to know you five as her newest and closest friends.**_"

Sailor Eris nodded. "Yeah, I can't argue there. That gal has a special heart. She's fun to hang out with and is full of life."

"She's very easy to get along with and we can share fun conversations," Sailor Quaoar said.

Sailor Ixion smirked. "And she's willing to give anyone a chance. She never discriminates against others."

"And she digs my music," Sailor Orcus stated with pride.

Sailor Varuna slightly scoffed. "I suppose... she's not that bad."

"_**And your bonds with Sedna have granted you new power. Kuiper Belt Senshi, you are ready to evolve to the next Senshi stage. All of us Senshi in Japan have already mastered these forms, but now it is your turn. To unlock this new power... simply state whatever your planet's name is and then follow it up with... **__'__**Crystal Power. Make-Up.**__'_"

"Is that all?" Orcus inquired.

"_**That is all, Sailor Orcus. Now, hurry!**_"

The Kuiper Belt Senshi turned toward one another as they nodded.

Meanwhile, the Neo-Animamates continually attacked the barriers protecting the Kuiper Senshi. Their efforts came to no avail as they were growing exhausted from unleashing their more devastating attacks.

"We can't break through their blasted barriers! Damn it!" Sailor Lethe cursed.

Sailor Titanium Kerokko panted as she croaked. "Ribbit, ribbit... they can't stay like that forever."

"Wait! Look!" Sailor Phi pointed to the Kuiper Senshi. "Could it be...? NO!! They're about to level up!!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sailor Chi pointed her staff at the barrier. "_**Galactica Plants Blizzard!!**_" As her beam hit the barrier, it dissipated, much to Chi's dismay.

Just then, the barrier started to power down and vanished as the five Kuiper Senshi were undergoing their transformations.

The five Senshi opened their eyes and announced their transformation phrases.

"_**Eris Crystal Power! MAKE-UP!!**_"

"_**Ixion Crystal Power! MAKE-UP!!**_"

"_**Quaoar Crystal Power! MAKE-UP!!**_"

"_**Orcus Crystal Power! MAKE-UP!!**_"

"_**Varuna Crystal Power! MAKE-UP!!**_"

Instantly, their Super Sailor outfits underwent an upgrade into their new Super wardrobe. Each of them now had stars on their chokers, single white stripes encompassed their collars, heart-shaped broaches formed on their bows; their shoulder pads became translucent, and their back bows grew larger. Overall, their outfits had a few changes, but their powers increased.

As their transformations finished, they glanced down at their outfits and felt their new power filling their bodies.

"GAH!! We're too late!!" Sailor Pewter Fox exclaimed, as she jumped back.

Sailor Chi snarled. "Don't falter, Animamates! Who cares if they got new powers? We can still take them!"

"Right! We will not lose to these brats!" Sailor Phi said with determination.

"Let's show them what we're made of, guys," Sailor Orcus said, winking to her colleagues.

With that, the five Super Sailor Senshi scattered across the lair as they lunged at their opponents, taking them up on their challenge.

-

Sailor Eris dropped in front of Sailor Pewter Fox and danced around her. Pewter Fox turned and turned repeatedly as Eris spun around her at a rapid pace. The Animamate cried out, as she was swept off her feet and being taken up into the air while Sailor Eris created a spinning tornado.

"_**ERIS TORNADO SPIN!!**_" The Texan shouted, as she stopped spinning and watched Pewter Fox being carried off by the tornado. "Hope you enjoy the ride!"

As the tornado calmed and shrunk, Sailor Pewter Fox hit the ground hard. The Animamate groaned, as she fell face first and was rendered unconscious.

-

Sailor Ixion flew at Sailor Titanium Kerokko and caught her off guard by slamming against her side. The frog woman screamed, as she was sent flying into a nearby pillar. As Kerokko's back hit the pillar, Ixion put her hands out as a large, yellow flower appeared. A large cannon protruded from the flower's center and fired a blast of green toxic gas.

"_**IXION TOXIC FLOWER CANNON!!**_"

Before she could move, Kerokko was caught by the toxic gas and coughed uncontrollably. She gagged and thrashed her arms through the toxic cloud. As she felt her body weakening, she dropped down to her knees and fell on the ground.

Ixion ceased her attack as she dropped her flower cannon. "If only you guys were on the side of good, this wouldn't have happened to you."

-

As Sailor Quaoar somersaulted over Sailor Lethe, she anticipated the Animamate's duplicate limb tricks by teleporting around her attacks. Quaoar prepared to end this battle as she slammed her fist into the ground. Then, she collected enough earth as her magic Senshi power allowed her to mold it into a large rock fist. After pulling out her fist, Quaoar released a powerful orb from the hole she made. The orb was launched directly at Sailor Lethe. The Animamate was quick to anticipate as she dodged out of the orb's range.

"Bah! Is that the best you've got?!" As Lethe turned, she noticed that Quaoar was gone.

As she turned to her left side, a long vine shot across and whipped her across the face. When Lethe was sent flying back, Sailor Quaoar came charging down her path and extended her right hand. A rose protruded from her glove as numerous vines came shooting out. The vines wrapped around Lethe's limbs while seizing her. The rose opened up as large seeds shot at Lethe.

"_**QUAOAR ROSE VINE SHOT!!**_"

As Quaoar's florakinesis came into play, Lethe was on the receiving end of seeds blasting her. One final seed hit her chest, which sent her crashing into a pillar. Sailor Lethe screamed as she fell and hit the ground.

Calling back her vines, they retracted and slid underneath her gloves. Sailor Quaoar pulled out a rose and smirked. "Don't underestimate the Kuiper Belt Senshi."

-

Sailor Orcus and Sailor Chi were at a standstill. The Australian Senshi demonstrated her new Super Sailor abilities as she dodged every one of Sailor Chi's devastating beams shot through her staff.

Looking on from behind the throne, Sailor Mnemosyne came out of hiding and cheered on the Australian. "Go, Orcus! Take that arrogant hag down!"

An angry vein popped out on Sailor Chi's forehead. "Ugh! You little traitor! How could you be cheering for the enemy?!"

Sailor Orcus winked to her new fan and dashed ahead to attack the blonde Animamate. "Watch this! Sailor Orcus goes all out!" She jumped up into mid-air and crossed her arms in front.

Sailor Chi laughed, as she pointed her staff. "What in Galaxia's name do you think you're doing?! Leaving yourself wide open to attack? How foolish! Now DIE!!"

Suddenly, Sailor Orcus phased out of Chi's view, and the Animamate was thrown off her guard. Before long, Sailor Orcus appeared by Chi's side and slammed her hands to the ground.

"You!! This time I'll get you for sure!!" Sailor Chi threatened the Kuiper Senshi.

Orcus coyly smirked. "Oh really?" Before long, the Australian's had her hands over Sailor Chi's shadow. Then, almost instantaneously, Chi's shadow vanished! "_**ORCUS SHADOW STEAL!!**_"

"WHAT IS THIS?! MY SHADOW?!" Sailor Chi exclaimed, as she turned to move. But, she couldn't move. _WHAT?! I can't move!! What kind of trick is this?!_ Her mouth gaped, as she watched Orcus slamming her hands together. "No... No... Wait!!"

"Time for the grand finale, hag," Orcus smirked, as sprouting from out of her own shadow were four shadow clone replicas of herself. Each one sported a devious smirk. "Once I steal someone's shadow, I can use it to make clones of myself to lend me a hand. Many thanks!"

Sailor Mnemosyne jumped up and down while holding a sign reading '_**Orcus Rules!**_' "WOO-HOO!! Go, Orcus!!"

As Orcus and her clones charged, Sailor Chi screamed out. They quickly jumped and started to give the Animamate a vicious beat down.

-

As Sailor Phi leaped up into mid-air flight, she stared down at Sailor Varuna. The Amsterdam Senshi stood her ground calmly while waiting for Phi to make her next move.

"What's she waiting for?" Sailor Phi scowled in irritation. _Look at her. So calm and confident now that she's gained this new form. Bah! No matter. She's still an ignorant, simple-minded child._

Sailor Varuna smirked. "Are we gonna dance, or not, bitch?"

"Ugh! I'll silence that foul mouth of yours, brat! You will show me, Sailor Phi, more respect!" Sailor Phi raised her staff as a ball of energy formed above her head. "Let's play a little game of cat and mouse. This will be amusing."

Varuna tapped her right foot and folded her arms. A confident smirk crossed her lips. "Ha, give me your best shot."

Without hesitation, Sailor Phi launched the orb. The blonde-haired Senshi anticipated the attack as she stepped forward. In an instant, she vanished while the ball started to follow her. Sailor Phi flew down to follow her orb.

Phi sneered, as her orb kept chasing Sailor Varuna. _What?! My orb can barely keep up with her! _

Suddenly, the orb was kicked right back at Sailor Phi. The Animamate screamed, as it collided with her and knocked her back.

As Sailor Phi hit the ground, she dropped her staff. Sailor Varuna appeared near Phi's weapon and picked it up.

"No... NO!! Give it back!!" Sailor Phi demanded, as she slowly stood.

_CRACK!_

Slamming the staff against her knee, Varuna snapped the weapon in half Phi roared in rage as she lunged at Varuna. As Phi threw a punch, Varuna disappeared and left an afterimage. Varuna reappeared behind Sailor Phi. Sensing Varuna behind her, Phi quickly turned and fired a beam. Varuna disappeared again and left yet another afterimage.

Then, as Phi fired more blasts, Varuna kept dodging and leaving more afterimages. Sailor Phi rotated back and forth to follow Varuna's movements. _She's leaving nothing but afterimages! Where is she?! _

In little time, there were numerous afterimages dancing around Sailor Phi. The Animamate glared around her surroundings, as she tried to focus on her opponent but could not locate her among the afterimages.

"_**VARUNA FLASH DANCE!!**_"

"WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!!" Phi roared while continuing her attacks.

"Here!"

With that, Sailor Varuna leaped forward and extended her right fist. Phi flew forward and fired a beam.

That was another afterimage.

Sailor Phi's face contorted with bewilderment. She quickly turned to her left side and saw Sailor Varuna ramming a fist - charged with a golden, flaring aura - into her chin. The blow sent Sailor Phi flying up and falling to the ground. Sailor Phi landed on the back of her head and was knocked unconscious.

"Hn," Sailor Varuna sneered, as she walked off.

-

Sailor Sedna flew and led Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon outside of the base. Nix came charging forward as he body slammed himself into Sedna's polar bear. The white-furred beast was knocked back across the entrance ramp.

"Oh no! My friend!" Sailor Sedna called out to her beast companion.

Papillon launched herself at Sedna and punched her in the face. "What are you looking at, brat?!"

This time Sedna caught Papillon's fist and head butted the woman's face. This caused Papillon to pull herself off Sedna. The two females glared at each other as they waited for someone to make the next move.

"You're truly impressive, Sedna. To think such new blood would show this much potential," Papillon smirked, as she removed her neck collar and tiara. "And you're a Valkyrie. It's a shame you couldn't have served me. We could have done so much together. You would have made a perfect Animamate soldier. You still could..."

Sedna frowned. "Sorry, but I'm not interested. Besides, I like my life on Earth. I have a wonderful group of friends. I wouldn't sell my soul to serve the likes of you."

"Heh, I knew you would say that," the butterfly woman chuckled calmly. "It's too bad. You could become even stronger than me."

"I think I've already proven I'm on par with you even now," Sedna refuted.

"So you say..."

"I don't see why you and your Animamates sold your souls for power. You were once honorable Sailor Senshi just like us," the Ice Senshi stated. "Pluto told me that the Animamates that she and the Senshi faced were Senshi from other planets. Is that the case with you?"

As Papillon was struck with this question, she smirked. "That's right. I was once Sailor Cocoon, the champion of Planet Cocoon. I was the strongest Senshi on that planet... until I had a child. One day, tragedy struck when a monster invaded our world. This monster wiped out every one of my people, my child included." Her eyes hardened. "I was the last of my kind and I knew I had to kill this monster to avenge my people."

Sedna was silent as she listened to the Animamate continue her background story.

"That is when Galaxia-sama came into the picture. When she appeared on my world, she approached me and sensed the grief and sadness in my broken heart," Papillon said, placing a hand on her chest. "She offered to give me the power to destroy the monster that slaughtered my people and took my child away from me."

"So, you..."

"I couldn't bear the anguish anymore. I joined her cause and was given these golden bracelets. As Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, I became stronger than I ever could have been as Sailor Cocoon. Finally..." She grinned out of satisfaction. "...I confronted the monster and eradicated him with my new power. I avenged my people and my child."

"And then you left with Galaxia?"

"Yes. She became my new family. My new mission in life was to serve and please Galaxia-sama. Over time, I helped her collect the Star Seeds from across the universe. I would become her most trusted and powerful servant. One day, Galaxia-sama ventured to Earth with Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Tin Nyanko. While she was away, Galaxia-sama asked me to lead another team of Animamates and continue our mission across the galaxies. Under my watch, I led Sailor Chi, Sailor Phi, Sailor Pewter Fox, Sailor Titanium Kerokko, Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne into the farthest regions of the universe to collect Star Seeds from many different worlds."

"Unfortunately for her, Galaxia failed. She and her group were defeated by Sailor Moon and her Senshi. Moon removed the darkness of Chaos from Galaxia."

"That is why... we, the Neo-Animamates, are carrying out her legacy."

"What the hell for?! This war amongst us Sailor Senshi should be over! Galaxia was defeated. If she were here, she would probably tell you to cease your attack!"

"How would you know?"

"Because I saw Galaxia herself during the battle we had with Yami Houou three years ago! When I saw her, she wasn't possessed by any dark force! She even helped us to stop Yami Houou!" Sedna exclaimed. "She's already spreading the Star Seeds she had stolen across the universe! What you're doing is wrong... I'm sorry about what happened to your child and your people. If you would have told any of this to Sailor Moon, she would have no doubt wanted to help you. You poor misguided soul..."

Papillon scowled, as she clenched her fists. "I don't need your pity, child. The legacy of the Shadow Galactica will NEVER die! Not as long as my Animamates and I are here!"

"Oh yeah? Are you sure about that?!" a group of voices called out.

Just then, Sailor Sedna and Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon both glanced toward the entrance to find the five Kuiper Belt Senshi standing there, triumphantly. Sedna became ecstatic as she noticed their new Super Sailor attires.

"Wow! You guys upgraded into your Super forms! That's awesome!" Sedna exclaimed.

"Heh, I knew she'd be thrilled to see us like this," Sailor Eris giggled.

Sailor Orcus called out to Sedna. "We already took care of those annoying Animamates for ya, girl!"

As she focused back on Papillon, the Ice Senshi cracked a grin. "Hear that? My team just kicked your groupies' collective asses. It's just me and you, now. Oh and let's not forget about our trusted partners."

Pulling himself up, the polar bear growled and waited for Nix to attack.

"I am Papillon's associate, you stupid girl!" Nix snarled as he turned around and called out to the Neo-Animamate leader. "Papillon, these two cannot defeat us!"

"Now, there's something else I need to know! Just how the hell did you team up with a youma?!" Sedna was flabbergasted, pointing to Nix. "I remember Sailor Moon told me that she and the Senshi slew a bunch of them before!"

The butterfly woman chuckled. "I met a mysterious woman during a brief visit to Earth. She told me that if I could crush you and the soon-to-be awakened Kuiper Senshi... I would stop a new generation of Senshi from emerging. Recently, she sent her servant, Nix, to check up on me, and when he saw that my Animamates were failing to keep you brats from awakening, he kindly offered his assistance."

The Ice Senshi sneered, "Look. I don't know who this lady is, but I don't feel what you did is right. What if by some chance she's just using you?"

"Even if she is using me, I'll be ready for her after I get rid of you and your friends. I am Galaxia-sama's strongest Animamate! I _CANNOT_ and _WILL NOT_ lose to the likes of you!" Papillon shouted in declaration, spreading her arms and wings. "Nix, let us attack once more!"

Sailor Sedna flew down beside her polar bear. "My bear and I will prove you wrong!" She quickly shifted her eyes to her team mates. "You guys stay back! I'll take her on myself!" As she patted her beast spirit, she pressed her head against the bear's forehead. _Fuse your spirit with me, old friend. With our power combined, we'll put an end to the legacy of the Shadow Galactica._

"_As you wish, Princess Sedna. Let our combined strength triumph once again!_"

With that, the polar bear's solid form transformed into a shining, white aura of light. Sedna spread her arms out and closed her eyes as the spirit washed across her body. Throwing her head back, Sailor Sedna and her spirit beast fused together to fuse their powers at once. The bear's strength and wisdom combined with Sedna's power and youth.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon and Nix both lunged forward to attack Sedna during her power-up ritual.

"_**YOU'RE DEAD, CHILD!!**_" Papillon roared, as she prepared to incinerate Sedna with a burst of flames.

Suddenly, as Sedna's eyes shot open, an invisible force knocked both Papillon and Nix back. Sailor Sedna's body was completely covered in a white metallic hue of an aura. The snow white aura expanded as the Valkyrie's eyes glowed white. Sprouting out of her back were two magnificent wings made of ice. The massive wings folded in front of Sedna as the flames slammed against the strong ice shield.

"Oh, wow! Look at that!" Sailor Eris exclaimed, pointing to Sedna's new appearance.

Sailor Orcus blinked. "Wings of ice?"

"Did she and her spirit just undergo some fusion or something?" inquired Sailor Quaoar.

Sailor Ixion glanced up at Sedna and sensed the strong spiritual presence coming from the polar bear. "I believe so. I don't see her bear spirit anywhere. They must have fused in order to combine their strength. They realize that Papillon will be a much tougher opponent than we believed."

"Of course, that butterfly woman is the leader. It's to be expected that she's this powerful. That kid better not let her guard down," Sailor Varuna said, eyeing Sedna carefully.

Heavy Metal Papillon snorted irritably. "So, you and your beast spirit have fused? No matter! That won't be enough to beat me!" With that, she flew ahead to attack Sedna. "Your ice can't resist my flames for long!"

As Sedna responded to Papillon's attack, she raised her Ice Trident and pushed Papillon back. The Animamate tried to knock the weapon out of Sedna's grasp as the two locked in a standstill.

"Face it, Sedna! You cannot defeat me! I am Galaxia-sama's strongest Animamate!"

Ignoring Papillon's outbursts, Sailor Sedna struggled to hold her weapon up as Papillon gripped it. The butterfly woman released a burst of flames, which knocked Sedna back. The Ice Trident fell out of the Ice Senshi's hands. This prompted Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon to release yet another large burst of red flames. Sedna braced herself as her wings folded in front and shielded her from the incoming flames.

"DIE!!"

Sedna grit her teeth while her wings resisted the flames. "I can't let this go on any longer. You have to stop... Papillon, there's no point in carrying out Sailor Galaxia's orders! You and your teammates are free! This war between us Sailor Senshi should be over!"

"_**NEVER!!**_ Not as long as my only purpose in life is to carry out Galaxia-sama's desires! We will continue her legacy!"

"You are so blind that you don't even realize the truth! It's like I said; I saw Sailor Galaxia! She's given up trying to take Star Seeds! It was Sailor Moon who removed the darkness that corrupted her!"

"How can a child like you understand what I've been through?! My people are all but gone! My child was taken from me! I have no other reason to live, but to serve Galaxia-sama's needs!"

Sedna smiled. "Then, I think it's time to find a new reason to live. There are so many good things in life... Maybe you guys can go find Galaxia. I'm sure the first words out of her mouth will be, 'I want you to help me spread the Star Seeds throughout the universe and restore everything we've taken.' I truly believe she wants you and the others to do some good deeds. That can be your new purpose in life. To give back the Star Seeds you guys have taken."

"Give back what we've taken?"

"I don't think your child would have wanted you to spend your life stealing Star Seeds. I believe your child would want to remember you for being a wonderful mother and being Planet Cocoon's greatest warrior. Papillon, don't you still care for your child?"

Heavy Metal Papillon closed her eyes as she tried to block out Sedna's heartfelt words. "...Of course, I do... My child was the most important thing in my life. I would never want to give her up for anything else."

"Then I think it's time you put aside this false mission that Galaxia herself abandoned long ago. If Galaxia says it's over, then it's over."

Papillon frowned. "But... you... We were told if we would prevent you from finding your fellow Kuiper Senshi... we would have stopped any future Sailor Senshi from being born."

"Well, my team is complete and I'm afraid you guys failed. Too bad," the Ice Senshi stated, as she noticed her wings started to crack. _Crap! Her flames are starting to burst through._

"Even if what you say is true about Galaxia-sama giving up her mission, I still MUST defeat you! I must know if I can defeat the leader of the Kuiper Belt Senshi! I will NEVER give up my pride as a warrior! I was Planet Cocoon's greatest champion! I MUST DEFEAT YOU, SEDNA!!" As she shouted in declaration, her golden bracelets were shimmering a shining aura. The wings on her back expanded and turned into four blazing wings of fire. "_**IN THE NAME OF PLANET COCOON, I WILL TRIUMPH!!**_" Suddenly, she flew out to meet Sedna head on.

Nix moved aside as he watched Papillon preparing to collide with Sailor Sedna. _Papillon, my master is not going to like this. Allow me to assist you._

_No, Nix. I must convince myself that I can defeat Sedna! I have to know if I still have my Senshi pride!_

Sailor Sedna's wings expanded as she flew out at Papillon.

Both warriors roared as ice and fire collided against each other.

"Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon..."

"Sailor Sedna..."

"..._**THIS FINAL BLOW WILL END IT ALL!!**_"

_**BOOM!!**_

As the two warriors collided against each other, an explosive burst of light expanded throughout the area. The blazing, red flames and freezing, cold ice negated off each other.

The Kuiper Belt Senshi watched, as Sedna and Heavy Metal Papillon were knocked back.

However, it looked as if Papillon was a little worse for wear. Her wings of flames were extinguished. Her body was beaten and bruised.

Sailor Sedna flew down to catch Papillon, landing with Papillon in her arms. Even Sedna appeared beaten as burnt marks were smeared across parts of her body.

"_**SEDNA!!**_" The girls cried out, as they hurried over by her side.

Setting Papillon on the ground, Sedna panted while catching her breath. She stared over the Animamate's motionless body and sighed.

"You did it, Sedna! You beat that butterfly lady!" Sailor Orcus giggled happily as she threw her arms around the Valkyrie.

Mnemosyne, who had hidden herself behind Sailor Orcus, saw the defeat of her leader and rushed to Heavy Metal Papillon's side.

"Papillon-sama... you can't be... you couldn't..."

"Don't worry, Mnemosyne. She'll be okay," Sedna smiled, reassuring the Animamate. "She'll come around soon..."

Just then, Papillon moved her head and groaned slightly. Mnemosyne gasped as she placed her right hand over the Animamate's cheek. Sedna smiled, as she stepped aside.

"Papillon-sama?"

"Mnemosyne...?" The butterfly woman barely opened her eyes as Mnemosyne came into view. She lifted herself up and gripped the back of her head. "Ow... I can barely move..."

"Papillon, it's over. Right?" Sedna asked, as she watched the Animamate leader. "The war. Our conflict. It's over?"

"..." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon shut her eyes and sighed. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she looked up at Sedna and nodded. "...Yes... You win."

Sedna blinked, as she stood her ground.

"You and your Kuiper Belt Senshi have won. Our mission is a failure and what we've done no longer has any meaning. There is no merit in collecting Star Seeds, right?"

The Ice Senshi smiled, as she nodded. "That's right. Galaxia would want you girls to move on and help her spread the Star Seeds. You can still serve her, but for the right reasons."

"Yes, I suppose we could..." Papillon said, leaning herself against Mnemosyne. "Thank you, Mnemosyne." She turned and faced Sailor Sedna.

"Are you not upset about what happened? You and your crew lost to us," Sailor Quaoar said.

"We know. I suppose this is a clear message that the new generation should not be overlooked. We underestimated you girls," Papillon stated, as she put an arm around Mnemosyne. "...I suppose lady luck was not on our side, Senshi. I admit now... you Kuiper Belt Senshi are the clear victors."

"Will you really be leaving our planet, Papillon?" asked Sailor Ixion.

"Yes... we really must go and find Galaxia-sama. Perhaps there is a chance we can revive the other Animamates. We can assist Galaxia-sama on a new mission. Whatever the future holds for us... we may never know," Papillon stated, as she stared out into the clouds covering the skies. She deeply sighed and remembered her past - mainly involving her child. _My dearest child... I hope you can forgive me for the sins I've committed. I'm ready to atone and return the Star Seeds back to their rightful hosts. _Her face contorted into a calm, serene gesture while Mnemosyne led her back into the base.

"Leaving already? Why don't you stay for a little while? I'm sure Pluto and the others would forgive you, as well," Sedna suggested.

"Thank you, but I prefer if we leave immediately. I will inform my colleagues and I'm sure they will understand. Once we meet with Galaxia-sama, we'll know what new mission awaits us. Perhaps, one day, we will return and possibly be restored back to our former Sailor aliases."

Sedna mused while crossing her arms. "Possibly. But, I really hope you Animamates will come back to Earth... as allies instead of enemies. I'd like that."

"We shall see, Sedna. And one more thing before we part ways..." The butterfly woman smirked, pointing to Sedna. "If you should ever bear a child... protect it. Protect your child with your life and do not let tragedy befall you like it has to me."

Nodding her head, Sedna smiled. "If I ever have a kid, I vow to protect him or her with my life." _I wonder if I'll bear my child with you when I grow older, Dimitri._

"And with that I bid you farewell, Kuiper Belt Senshi," Papillon called out to the girls. "Be sure to carry out your duties well, and do not let darkness fill your hearts. You six have a bright future if you follow the right path." She whispered to Mnemosyne while holding onto her, "Time for us to go."

"As you wish, Papillon-sama."

With that, Mnemosyne helped Heavy Metal Papillon inside of the base as a force field sealed the entry. The Kuiper Senshi watched as the base, now revealed to be a giant ship on a small asteroid, prepared to lift off.

No one seemed to notice that Nix had disappeared into the darkness.

"So, it ends. Our mission is complete," Sailor Ixion confirmed.

Sailor Orcus smirked. "And we didn't do too badly! We kicked butt, got new powers, and prevented a gang of villains from harming the world!"

"Yeah, but these enemies were former Sailor Senshi just like us," Sailor Sedna replied. "Like Papillon said, we can't allow darkness to fill our hearts, or we might end up becoming corrupted like the Animamates have."

"Yeah, yeah, at least I got to kick some ass," Sailor Varuna scoffed, as she looked down. "Hey, we're standing on a piece of rock floating above Earth, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Sailor Eris inquired. "I'm surprised we can even breathe. Let alone converse and fight all the way up here!"

Sedna grinned. "Guess that's the benefit of being a Senshi, right? We _are_ space warriors after all." Then, she remembered one important detail. "Oh damn! We can't teleport out of here! I've exhausted too much power to summon my polar bear to help get us down to Earth!"

However, as soon as she said that, the six girls were quickly teleported from the spot.

xxxxx

_**September 9, 2006**_

xxxxx

_**Tokyo, Japan/Hikawa Shrine/7:10 AM Local Time**_

"...Huh?" Sailor Sedna blinked, as she glanced around her surroundings. She and the girls found themselves at Hikawa Shrine. "We're... in Japan?"

"Wow! Are you sure?" Sailor Eris was flabbergasted.

Sailor Orcus wondered, scratching her head. "But, who or what brought us here?"

"That would be me," the familiar voice of Sailor Pluto answered.

The Kuiper Sailor Senshi all turned around to see Sailor Pluto. The Time Guardian was not alone. Also with her was the other Sailor Senshi: the Inners and the Outers. Sitting on a pile in front of Pluto was the luggage belonging to the Kuiper Belt Senshi - except for Varuna, who had no luggage to begin with.

On one side, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood to greet them. On the opposite side, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were there as well.

The new girls were stunned by the gathering of the veteran Senshi.

"OH MY GOD!!" Sailor Orcus squealed happily, hopping up and down like an excited fan girl. "And Sailor Venus is here! Minako Aino, I'm your biggest fan!"

The blonde Senshi sweatdropped, as she watched the crazy otaku. "Yep, from what Pluto told me about her... she _really_ likes me."

"Well, this is something you don't see every day. I'll never forget this day, you guys," Sailor Eris said, facing the veteran Senshi.

Sailor Sedna walked forward as she bowed to the Inners and Outers. "Our mission is a success. Papillon and her crew are preparing to leave our planet. It seems they have seen the error of their ways. At least, Papillon has..."

Sailor Pluto acknowledged this with a nod. "Yes. We witnessed your battle through my Garnet Orb. We are very impressed with you, young ladies."

"Sedna, the way you made Papillon have a change of heart... It was something like what I would have done," Sailor Moon stated, as she approached Sedna and placed a hand on her right shoulder. "What you did wasn't simple, I know that, but you looked deep into Papillon's heart, and were able to find the good in her."

The Ice Senshi felt her cheeks flush as she received this heartfelt compliment. "Thank you, Sailor Moon."

"I'm proud of you, Sedna. We're all proud of what you've done. Now, you have your own team to lead," Moon said, winking to the Sailor Sedna. "Of course, Pluto will act with your team's supervisor along with your cute dog companions."

Sedna noticed the dogs sitting beside Luna and Artemis. A sly smile curled on her lips. "Heh, who would have thought cats and dogs would get along?'

Sailor Mercury sweatdropped. "Well, actually... They were arguing just a while ago. Old instincts die hard, you know."

Sedna chuckled. "Yeah... That's a rivalry that will never die."

"In either case, we're all proud of you," Sailor Mars said, walking over to Sedna. "You guys passed the test. But you will face enemies greater than the Animamates in the times ahead. Trust me."

Looking back to her team, Sedna had a serious look. "Yeah, but Pluto and I will make sure to train these girls hard."

"You better. You have a lot on your hands, Sedna," Sailor Jupiter said.

Sailor Mercury smiled. "Indeed."

"Listen up, girls," Sailor Moon announced to the Kuiper Belt Senshi. "Welcome to Japan. I'm not much of an orator, or anything like that, but I'm glad you five are here when we need you the most. Don't forget... you're Sailor Senshi. Your roles are important just like everyone else. Oh and one more thing..." She struck her trademark pose as she had a serious look on her face. "Don't forget to punish your enemies in the name of your respective planets!"

Everyone else sweatdropped and lowered their heads.

Sailor Mars groaned, as she lightly tapped the back of Moon's head. "Silly Usagi. We don't use those silly kiddy poses anymore! You haven't learned, _odango-atama_."

The Inners, Outers and the Kuiper Senshi all laughed together as Moon was left standing with sweat drops pouring down her face.

"Don't worry! Leave it to me and Pluto to whip these girls into shape!" Sedna flashed a grin as she faced Sailor Moon.

As the Kuiper Senshi listened, Sedna shifted her eyes towards them and winked.

"I know you won't disappoint us, Sedna. These girls have much to learn and will definitely improve as we train them," Sailor Mars said, patting Sedna's side.

The Ice Senshi nodded with an assuring smile on her face.

"Don't forget your luggage, guys!" Sailor Venus called out to the Kuiper Belt Senshi.

Sedna overheard Venus and waved to her. "Oh, good! You brought our things! Thanks!"

The only thing left to decide would be the new homes the Kuiper Belt Senshi would occupy. Fortunately, Pluto had managed to recover the girls' belongings from her Space-Time dimension. Once they received their suitcases and bags, they would be taken to the new homes they would live in during their stay in Japan.

Taylor and Christina would move in Makoto and Minako's apartment. Makoto taught Taylor many new recipes to cook, and Christina hung out with her idol and even joined her at some of her gigs.

Helena and Tyra, surprisingly, hit it off great with each other, and moved in with Rei, Cammy and company at the Hikawa Shrine. Helena became the shrine's official cook and introduced some exotic, Brazilian recipes to the household. Tyra, eager though she was to see her old friends from Amsterdam, found that she wasn't quite ready to face them.

Jami moved in with Ami and her mother. The Nigerian native easily got along with Ami as they both shared their dreams to become doctors. Ami instantly recognized Jami's brilliance, and started teaching her how to play Go, in order to train her to be a strategist.

Since then, the Kuiper Belt Senshi trained with Sedna and Pluto. The new generation was preparing to establish themselves as credible Sailor Senshi.

xxxxx

_**Space/Inside the Neo-Animamates Base/7:46 AM**_

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon stared out the viewing window. She watched their ship pass many celestial objects along their trip. As she closed her eyes, she recalled everything that Sedna had told her.

"To think I would be lectured by such a child. Yet, that child was able to see through my pain and misery," Papillon sighed, crossing her arms and shivering. "I was so blind to carry out an ambition long abandoned by Galaxia-sama."

"Oh, don't feel that way, Papillon-sama!" Sailor Mnemosyne said. "Those girls were something else, weren't they?"

"Indeed, they were," the butterfly woman pushed her hair back. "Now, last I heard, Galaxia-sama was last seen on Planet Imperium. I didn't think it was possible, but now I need to make sure."

"So, we'll be going to Planet Imperium?" Mnemosyne tilted her head and blinked.

"That's correct." The leader closed her eyes and thought. _Galaxia-sama, now I understand. We have a new mission. Let us return these precious souls back to their rightful owners and restore the balance to the universe._

xxxxx

_**Unknown dimension/7:50 AM**_

As he teleported into a mysterious chamber, Nix knelt in front of a throne made out of solid crystal on top of a tall pedestal.

The individual on the crystallized throne stayed behind a blanket of darkness. Only a pair of purple eyes peered through the darkness as they stared down at Nix.

"Mistress, I have come to report, as you requested. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon and the Neo-Animamates failed. They have departed to find Galaxia."

The figure frowned behind the darkness. It spoke in an imposing yet feminine tone. "_**And I had such high hopes for them. My, how the mighty have fallen.**_"

Suddenly, a hooded man appeared out of a dark corner of the room.

"**Now, now, my lady, we knew that the Neo-Animamates were destined to fail,**" the prophet spoke. "**Everything that we have predicted is falling into place, and all it needed was a few nudges in the right places.**"

"_**Yes, but remember that it was you who 'nudged' Ghidorah into killing Sailor Moon, forcing us to 'nudge' the black phoenix before her time,**_" the figure raised her right hand and slowly clenched her fist. "_**Haste makes waste, my love. Our time is coming, and when that time comes... the universe will never be the same again!**_"

xxxxx

_**THE END**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Hmmm, now who was that mysterious figure, and how does she relate to the equally mysterious prophet? Heh, you're gonna have to wait until Season 3 to find out. :P

Well, that was fun. I hope this was a nice end to an otherwise short arc.

It goes to show that some villains can have a change of heart once they've realized their wrong doings.

What do you think? One day I would like to write a one shot story to add in my _Gaiden_ series where it'll explain how the Neo-Animamates joined Galaxia and altered their identities. Starting with Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon of course!

So, there you have it. The Kuiper Belt Senshi are now officially a part of the cast of YuYuGiDigiMoon heroes.

Now, survey time: which of the Kuiper Belt Senshi do you like and which of the Neo-Animamates do you like the most? As for me, my favorite new KBS member is Sailor Orcus/Christina Denton. But, overall, it would have to be Sailor Sedna/Karin Osaka. My favorite Neo-Animamate is a tie between Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon and Sailor Mnemosyne.

That about wraps this mini-arc up!

Keep an eye out for _**YuYuGiDigiMoon The Movie: The Taiyoukai Awakening**_!

See you then and please leave a review!


End file.
